Player Haters
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Edward and Bella have been bickering since kindergarten. He's a player, and she is his sister's best friend. What happens when they discover their true feelings for each other, right before it all ends? ALL HUMAN! FUNNY!
1. Legos and Crayons

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: here's a llama….  
Twin: there's a llama…..  
Emmett: llama llama llama…..  
Me and Twin: …….DUCK!  
Edward: what? That doesn't make sense!!  
Twin: your mom doesn't make sense!  
Jasper: *walks in, playing with a pone* WOA! It's a touch screen!  
Me: your mom's a touch screen.  
Edward: ………….wrong on so many levels…..  
Twin: What was the point in this?  
Jasper: uhhhh……disclaimer?  
Me and Twin: oh yea. We don't own Twilight or the characters!!**

**A/N: OKAY! HEY GUYZ! I HAD to write this story. This story's events at the beginning are all true things that happened to me, and I wanted to write something about it. The title of the story I got from something my friend always says. BTW there are flashbacks in this, and they are VERY important, please don't skip them.**

Player Haters

Chapter 1: Legos, Crayons, and James Bond, oh my!

I got out of my old, rusty truck and walked hurriedly through the rain to my first class. Maybe if I was lucky I wouldn't bump into anyone. But my hope instantly faded as Alice came dancing over to my side. "Hi Bella!" my best friend, Alice Cullen sang. Alice has been my best friend since kindergarten. We bumped into each other on our first day, and ever since we've been inseparable.

_-Flashback-_

I stood shyly over by the water fountain next to the playground while all the other kids played on the playground together. "Hi! What's your name??" I heard a musical voice ask. I looked up to see a short—even by my 6 year old standards—girl with spiky black hair that stuck out in every direction. Her face resembled a pixie. She had a large smile, and she was jumping excitedly. Was she always this hyper??

"Hi…..I'm Bella." I said shyly. She smiled at me. "I'm Alice!" she said in her musical voice. I could see our moms talking and laughing with each other. "Wanna play horseys?" she asked. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Watch! You pretend like you're riding a horsey. Like this!" she said as she started galloping around, neighing. I quickly joined in. "My horsey is brown!" Alice said. "Mine is white!" I laughed with her as I galloped around the playground. I looked back to see where Alice was, when I tripped and fell into someone. I fell to the ground, and the person I ran into turned around with anger on his face. I gasped. He was the most beautiful thing my 6-year-old-eyes had ever seen! He had tousled bronze hair, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I just couldn't stop looking at. Soon I forgot everything—what happened, where I was, when this was, even my own name. "HEY! Watch where you're goin', buddy!" he said, glaring at me. His voice was even more beautiful, a smooth sound of notes that reminded me of velvet. I was lost in his voice, but his glare set my mind straight.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I mumbled, getting to my feet.  
"Well, watch where you're trippin' next time!" he said as he ran away. I turned around, teary-eyed, to see Alice standing behind me. "It's okay, he's my brother. He's an asswaffle." She said as she took my hand and pulled me inside as the yard bell rang."What is an 'asswaffle'?" I murmured as she laughed.

_-End Flashback-_

"Bella?? Hellooooo? Anyone in there??" she said as she pretended to knock on my head.  
"What? Oh yea. Sorry." I mumbled.  
"I SAID, you're still coming over tonight, right??" oh, that's right. I completely forgot. I had better not tell her that though…..  
"Yes, Alice. We shall have your sleepover thing if you want. But please, PLEASE, no Bella Barbie!!" I pleaded her with my hands clasped.  
"Fine. But your time will come Bella….." she said as we walked into our first period classroom. Thanks to Alice, and my flashback, we were late, and everyone looked up and stared as we walked into the room. I felt a warm blush heat my cheeks as I took my seat in the middle of the classroom, right next to Alice. I still felt the presence of stares burning holes through my head, so I looked up to meet beautiful, green eyes staring at me. My thoughts immediately left my head, and our gazing was so intense I started to shake.

_-Flashback-_

Alice and I walked into the classroom and sat down, cross-legged on the floor while the teacher spoke to us.

"Hello, children. My name is Ms. Cecee. I am your teacher….." she introduced herself and took roll. I looked around as the kids shouted "HERE"'s and "PRESENT"'s. Present? I wonder what that means…..so if we say that we get presents?

"Alice Cullen?" the teacher asked.  
"Here!" Alice chirped.  
"Bella Swan?"  
"PRESENTS!!!" I yelled. The other kids laughed. Alice leaned over, "Bella, it's not PRESENTS, it's PRESENT…….as in 'I'm here'." she said, giggling. The teacher was smiling as she continued with her list.  
"Edward Cullen?"  
"Present." I whipped my head around to where the musical voice came from, to see the boy I had run into earlier smirking at me. He was making fun of me?? So his name was Edward. What a pretty name. I frowned and he started laughing.

The teacher told us we had free time first to get to know each other. Alice went to go grab all the good toys before they were all taken. Meanwhile I saw Edward over with his friends playing with some Legos. I walked up to them, "Hi. I'm Bella. What's your name??" I asked. I already knew his name, but it seemed polite to hear it from him himself. "Cullen. Edward Cullen." He said, impersonating James bond with his hands in the form of a gun. "Can I play with your Legos??" I asked. He started laughing. "No. You're a GIRL. I don't want to play with you. And I'm not sharing my Legos with you." He said. I felt my face turn hot and warm tears gather at my eyelids. He had hurt me, and I wanted to hurt him. "Well, at least I'm not a boy who looks like a girl!!" I said, and with one last look at his furious face, I ran off to find Alice.

_-End Flashback-_

"Ms. Swan?" the teacher asked. Finally I tore my gaze from Edward's. "Excuse me?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. What had come over me? I hate Edward. I shouldn't be staring into his eyes.  
"Your opinion? On discriminating others?" we were reading the book, Night, by Ellie Wiesel, and we were discussing the different themes. But just as I was about to answer, someone else did.  
"Discriminating is a feeling towards another that is different than the something, a wrongful act that can be about race, sex, orientation, looks, and even personality all together. Discrimination is terrible and I think that it is wise to avoid discriminating in any way." Edward answered the teacher, mocking me.  
"Says the guy who won't share his Legos." I said. Alice burst into laughter, and Edward frowned at me. Most of the room roared with laughter, for they were in the same class as Edward, Alice, and I in kindergarten. Alice high-fived me.

"Watch it, Swan." Edward hissed at me.  
"Beat it, Cullen!" I snapped back. Everyone laughed.  
"Uh-oh. They're at it again……" we heard some people say. It was not an uncommon thing for Edward and I to be budding heads…….

_-Flashback-_

Later that day Alice and I sat coloring during our coloring time.**(A/N: LAWLZ….who would of guessed?)**

"Bella, do you have a blue crayon??" Alice asked me in a sweet voice. I reached for the 64-pack of crayons I had picked up from the crafts box, when a hand snatched it just before I did. I looked up to see Edward Cullen holding the crayons with a smirk on his face. "Give me my crayons!" I yelled, jumping for them. He was much taller than me, so he raised the crayons in the air above my head, and I was jumping up on my toes to reach them. But, to my luck, I fell over onto the ground, and Edward roared with laughter.

"Look, Swan," he started after he calmed down, "You don't make fun of ME and get away with it. I think you should watch what you do." He said as he walked away with my crayons.

"HEY! Cullen stole my crayons!!" I yelled. This was the last straw. No one steals MY crayons and gets away with it! From this day on, Edward Cullen, and I, Isabella Swan, shall be sworn enemies!

_-End Flashback-_

"Why don't you give it a rest, Swan?" Edward asked.  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have denied me of Legos and stolen my crayons….." I said, and everyone roared with laughter again. Swan 2, Cullen 0.

"OKAY, enough, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." Ms. Miller said, cutting off what Edward was about to say. Edward and I sighed loudly at the same time, causing us to shoot glares at each other. "Asswaffle." I muttered, and he shot another glare at me, and Alice burst into laughter again. That was Alice's and mine's usual name for Edward. Ever since kindergarten.

The rest of the classes flew by without anything of importance, and I was on my way to lunch. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone yelling my name. Crap, sounds like Mike again. I turned my head to look, and I tripped. I waited for the impact of my face meeting the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find two strong arms holding me up, and putting me back on my feet. "Shit, Swan. Could you possibly not take down an entire forest when you trip next time??"

"That depends on whether or not you're the forest." I said. "Why did you catch me??" I asked.  
"Would you rather I let you fall on your ass?" he mocked.  
"If it meant staying out of your arms, then…….yes. Why, yes I would, Cullen." He glared at me as I started walking away, and then he threw something on the ground. Then next thing I knew, I stepped on it, and it rolled, and I slipped, falling on the ground on my butt. Edward was laughing hysterically.

"I hate you." I muttered, walking off. "GLAD TO BE OF SERVICE!!" he yelled after my retreating figure. I walked to my locker before heading to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward where already at our table. Yes—you heard that right. I used the words "Edward" and "Our table" in the same sentence. Let me explain.

Edward, Alice and I are all Juniors, while Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are seniors. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are all adopted siblings of the Cullens. Except Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale are actual twins. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend. And, Edward—Edward's a player. So I didn't find it surprising that he was making out with a slutty girl at our table.

I sat down next to Alice at our table with a disgusted look on my face, not bothering to hide it. The thing I hated most about Edward Cullen, was that he was a player. One of the worst, at that. He would be seen kissing new girls every couple of hours. A minute later, they broke apart and the girl walked away to a table of slutty girls. I think I involuntarily gagged. Edward noticed, and smirked. "So, how was that, Swan?"

"It was…..by far, the most amazingly, incredibly, outstandingly, most……" by now he was smiling, "………..disgusting thing I've ever seen." I finished, and his smile faded. Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter.

"Wow, that was very funny, Bella. Maybe you would know what you were talking about if you actually tried it once." He said, laughing. I must say, this set me off as much as when he stole my crayons.

I picked up some of the mashed potatoes off my tray of food, and threw it at Edward. It hit him straight in the face, covering him with mashed potatoes. The cafeteria went completely silent, as they stared at Edward in shock, waiting for his reaction. Slowly, he picked up some spaghetti, and threw it at me. But it missed, and flew into Alice's face. She screamed. "I JUST GOT THIS SHIRT!!!!" as she picked up food and threw it at Edward, but missed and hit Emmett. That's all it took.

"FOOOOOOD FIGHT!!!!!" someone in the cafeteria yelled as we all started throwing food at each other. The next thing I know, Edward shoved a plate of spaghetti in my face, so I took it and threw it back in his face. Alice and Jasper were having a war with Rosalie and Emmett, and the rest of the cafeteria was a total mess as people threw food across the cafeteria. Then, Mike walked in the door of the cafeteria, and everyone turned and threw food at him from all directions. He ducked, and tried to cover himself, but failed miserably. We all stopped, just when Principal Felix walked.

"WHO STARTED THIS?!?!?!" he yelled, and the entire cafeteria was silent.

"MIKE STARTED IT!!" everyone in the cafeteria yelled at once. The principal grabbed Mike by the ear and dragged him out of the cafeteria, yelling "OW! OW! OW!" all the way to the principal's office.

Everyone erupted into laughter after that. "Hey! Edward!" I yelled, behind him. He turned, and right when he turned, I shoved a plate of spaghetti in his face. Then I took up a James Bond pose, my hands in the shape of a gun, "Swan. Bella Swan." I said, and then I took off running out the door.

**A/N: I have been DYINGGGG to write one of these! So we'll see where it takes us. So, just to explain things…..Bella and Edward have a love/hate relationship. They actually love each other, but don't realize it, although they notice weird things happen like the staring thing. GO FIGURE!!! BAHAHA**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! More reviews I get the sooner next chapter is posted.**


	2. Racing and CoaCoa Puffs

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:*dazzle dazzle dazzle*  
Edward: what are you doing??  
Twin: *dazzle dazzle dazzle*  
Me: trying to dazzle people!!  
Edward: uhhhh……  
Jasper: Edward, let it go…….  
Edward: they aren't even doing it right! It goes like this! *puts on his dazzling face and stares into our eyes*  
Me and Twin: *eyes glaze over and faint*  
Jasper: why didn't you do that BEFORE!? ALL THOSE TIMES THEY CHASED US!!  
Edward: oh.  
Jasper: they don't own us or Twilight anyways so let's go!!**

Chapter 2: Racing and Coa-Coa Puffs

Why does he have to be such an ass? I mean........UGH! He's such a player. I walked next to the lockers and I could see Edward making out with another girl at the end of the hall.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a voice call. Angela Webber walked up to me. "Do you understand the homework they assigned?" it was just after school, and I quickly told Angela about the homework assignment. We were standing against some lockers.

"All you really need to—" I was cut off as Edward walks in between Angela and I, and shoves me a bit to get to his locker. I stumbled back a few steps.  
"Watch where you're walkin', Cullen! I was standing here first!" I yelled, trying to push him out of the spot I was standing in, which was where he was trying to open his locker. Damn, he was heavy! Angela stood there staring at us as we kept shoving each other and yelling at each other.

"MOVE, SWAN! I need to get to my locker!" he yelled as I kept shoving my body against his side, trying to shove him out of the way. I could feel his muscles against my body, and an electric current went through my body at this. His body felt—NO! Stop! What are you talking about, Bella? You hate this self-centered player!

Just then, Alice came up to us, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Bella!" she said, grabbing my hand. "NO! I was here first!" I said, shoving into him again. He turned, and smirked at me. "Or is this just some excuse to touch me??" he asked, and I instantly took a step back. "In your dreams, Edward." I said as Alice and I walked away. I took one last glance at his face, and saw.........sadness?

Alice and I got in my truck and I pulled out of the parking lot, headed to the Cullen house. I couldn't help but think about Edward's face when Alice and I walked away. Why did he look sad? It was probably because I had beat him at his own game. He, after all, was the one who hated me first. He, after all, started this all. My head and shoulders drooped as I drove down the long drive. He hated me. That thought made me sad for some reason. I knew I thought Edward was beautiful, since the first time I saw him. But so did every other female that saw him. Wait—What? Did I just call Edward beautiful?? GAHH! _You hate him! Remember?_

_-Flashback-_

"Wow, Bella! You're a really fast runner when you don't trip!" everyone was saying how fast I was, because we had just run around the playground. I had even beat the boys. Alice and I were laughing when I heard that velvet voice behind me.

"Pshh, that wasn't FAST! You wanna see fast? Let's race, Swan!" Edward said, stepping up to the line. I followed him. Alice walked in front of us, and raised her hands. "Ready.....SET.....GO!" she yelled and Edward and I took off running. We ran side by side half way through, but then he ran faster, and took off ahead of me, beating me. How did he do that?? He was SO fast!! I frowned as I tried to catch my breath. Edward was smiling and laughing at me, while everyone was oogling over him. All of the girls were saying how fast he was.

"So, how was that, Bella?" he asked, smiling at me with a glint in his eye. I would soon come to learn what that glint was: him toying with me.

I smiled back at him. "That was wonderful, Edward! I didn't know you could run like a girl!" I smiled wider, and he frowned at me. "Well, Swan, it sure came in handy when I beat you." He smirked.  
"I applaud your stealthilyness."  
"That's not a word!" he laughed at me.  
"Oh, yea?........well......you know what........YOUR MOM!" I yelled and walked away. I had heard some older kids say that before. I heard everyone yell "OHHHHHH!" but Alice and I just kept walking—or, in her case, skipping.

_-End Flashback-_

I pulled up to the Cullen house. It was a huge white mansion with huge glass walls. The Cullens are rich—so rich, that they make Bill Gates look normal. I got out and carried my bag inside, with Alice babbling about what we needed to do tonight, the whole way. "......And we NEED to watch 'When A Stranger Calls', that movie is AWESOME!" I smiled at my best friend. I had to agree, I loved that movie. It was so suspenseful. Even if I had seen it a ton of times, I always jumped at parts and wondered what would pop out behind a wall.

Just then, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walked in the front door. "Rosalie!" Alice squealed, jumping on her. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at Alice's excitement for this party. Besides Alice, Rosalie was my other best friend. Alice turned to the guys. "Leave!" she yelled. "WHAT?!" they said in unison. "You player haters!" Emmett yelled.  
"What the fuck is a 'player hater'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"My only comeback......" he muttered, and Rosalie and I burst into laughter while Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes. Alice looked furious that they were still here.

"HELLOOOOOO, this is a _slumber_ party." Alice said.  
"But you guys are our sisters/girlfriends. Except Swan. I'm not sure WHAT she is........" Edward said with a smirk on his face, and that glint in his eye as he looked at me. But I smiled back at him, and in an innocent voice I said, while still looking at him:

"Alice, maybe Edward should stay. Since this is a girl thing and all, he'd be perfect! He can paint our toenails for us!" I smiled triumphantly as a disgusted expression flashed across his face before he could stop himself. I almost laughed, but caught myself. "Maybe he could give us messages, too. My neck has been really stiff......." I said, rolling my shoulder and rubbing my neck.

He walked over to me and stood behind me. What was he doing? I could feel his cool breath on the back of my neck, "I can fix that." He whispered too low for anyone else to hear. He started rubbing my shoulders and neck, and God, it felt amazing. I visually relaxed, and I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning. His fingers were like magic, and it felt right. But as he continued, a sigh escaped my lips. I heard him chuckle, and it brought me back to earth. I jumped across the room, trying to put as much space between us. What had just happened?

I stared into his eyes, and once again was lost in them. But my thoughts became coherent again as I noticed the glint in his eye that formed when he was teasing me. Everyone in the room was holding back giggles. "Okay, out, you guys!" Alice said between tiny giggles which she was trying so desperately to hold back. "That's ok, Alice, we're just going to go find a strip club......" Edward said looking at me, and my face scrunched up in disgust. Emmett, and Jasper laughed while looks of fury crossed Alice and Rosalie's faces, daring them to try that. They instantly shut up. "GET OUT!!" Alice screamed. They left while Alice and Rosalie dragged me upstairs. "ALICE! I SAID NO BELLA-BARBIE!" I screamed all the way up the stairs. "AHHHHHH!!!!".

**Edward's POV:**

Emmett, Jasper and I walked out to Emmett's Jeep and got in. "What do you guys want to do??" Jasper asked. "We need to prank the girls." Emmett said, grinning. When Emmett referred to "the girls", he always meant THEIR girls. I only wish Bella was mine.

_-Flashback-_

I was playing catch with a boy I had just met when someone flew into my back. They fell to the ground, "HEY! Watch where you're goin', buddy!" I said, before I saw the person. I looked down and laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She stared at me, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes wide. They reminded me of the Coa-Coa Puffs I had for breakfast. She had long brown hair that matched her eyes perfectly. Pink shaded her cheeks from embarrassment and she looked dazed. Then she shook her head.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she mumbled, getting to her feet.  
"Well, watch where you're trippin' next time!" I said as I ran away. What was this feeling I felt towards her? I just shook it off as anger. I didn't really know anything else.

_-End Flashback-_

"Welllllll........I know that at midnight they are going to watch 'Watch a Stranger Calls'. We could prank them then." Jasper said. A smile played across my face. "Perfect." I said, telling them about my plan to scare them.

We went to see a movie, but I couldn't help think about Bella. I had started all of this. If I hadn't yelled at her in kindergarten, we probably wouldn't be here. She probably wouldn't hate me.

-_Flashback-_

"Hello, children. My name is Ms. Cecee. I am your teacher......." she introduced herself and took roll. I looked around as the kids shouted "HERE"'s and "PRESENT"'s.

"Alice Cullen?" the teacher asked.  
"Here!" my sister chirped.  
"Bella Swan?"  
"PRESENTS!!!" someone yelled. My head whipped over to see the beautiful brown-eyed girl. So her name was Bella? What a pretty name. The other kids laughed. Alice leaned over, "Bella, it's not PRESENTS, it's PRESENT......as in 'I'm here'." she said, giggling. The teacher was smiling as she continued with her list.  
"Edward Cullen?"  
"Present." I said, taunting her to get her attention. She whipped her head around to meet her beautiful eyes with mine. I smiled and she frowned and I started laughing. She looked cute when she was mad.

The teacher told us we had free time first to get to know each other. I walked over to my new friends, sneaking glances at Bella. She walked up to us, "Hi. I'm Bella. What's your name??" she asked. "Cullen. Edward Cullen." I said, impersonating James bond with my hands in the form of a gun. "Can I play with your Legos??" she asked. I started laughing. She was so cute and innocent when she asked. But then my friends shot me glares as to say no. "No. You're a GIRL. I don't want to play with you. And I'm not sharing my Legos with you." I said, so my friends wouldn't get mad. I saw her face turn pink and warm tears gather at her eyelids. I instantly felt bad and wanted to say sorry. But before I could, "Well, at least I'm not a boy who looks like a girl!!" she said, and I frowned. And then she ran off to find Alice.

_-End Flashback-_

I remember that I was shocked she spoke to me like that. But I was.....happy? I liked it. No one had ever said anything to me like that before. But I was sad I had hurt her and started this stupid war. But I didn't know it then. I didn't know that I was completely, head-over-heels, in love with her.

And she hated me.

That's why I kept up this charade. It was too late for her to consider me a "friend" or even better, and more impossible, a "boyfriend".

Emmett, Jasper and I went to some basketball courts to play some ball, and then headed back towards home around 12:00 PM, right when the girls were watching their movie.

**Bella's POV:**

I don't know why EVERY time, Alice insists on watching the movie at midnight. She always likes to do it for "effect" as she puts it. Whatever.

The TV was on the West wall of the house, actually hanging on the wall. There were two couches on each side of the TV. I was laying on the couch next to the window, that had the blinds closed. Rosalie was sitting on the other couch parallel to mine. Alice was sitting on the ground in between the couches. We were at the part when the phone was ringing, again. The part where the creep forms an actual sentence.

"_Have you checked, the children??"_

The creepy voice on the TV said. Of course, Alice, Rosalie, and I jumped. Then, our phone raqng, and we screamed and flinched. Alice picked up the phone, putting it on speakerphone.

"H-Hello??" she stuttered.

There was nothing. Silence.

"He-hell-o?" Alice asked again. Silence. And then.........

"_Have you checked, the children??"_

We screamed. Yes, I admit it, I screamed. I sat up on the couch, while Rosalie and Alice jumped up, and started running around the room screaming. The dial tone was heard on the phone.

And then there was a tapping noise behind me on the window. Okay, I admit it—again. I have never been so scared in all my life. I jumped up from the couch, screaming louder than both Rosalie and Alice. We screamed all the way, running up the stairs into Alice's giant room. We ran around the room at top speed, still screaming. Rosalie took a chair and propped it against the door, and started throwing stuff in front of it, while Alice locked the window.

Then we hid. From what? I don't know. I've never acted like such a scared whimp before. Rosalie ran into the closet, Alice hid in the bathroom—yes, each of them had a bathroom connected to their rooms—and I jumped on Alice's bed and hid under the covers. What was I—Five? _God, Bella, The covers won't help much if a serial rapist/murderer/crazy person/or, hell, even a vampire were after you._

So, I suspected I looked like a huge lump in the middle of Alice's king sized bed with the sheets tangled around me. The bed moved. What the hell? Then I felt something touching the sheets on my leg. It was a hand!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped up, screaming at the top of my lungs, at the same time Alice and Rosalie ran out of their hiding spots, screaming. I tried to jump off the bed, but the sheets were tangled up all around me, I fell off the side of the bed. "OWWW" I groaned into the floor. Rosalie and Alice were still screaming, but then I heard laughing. Alice and Roslaie stopped screaming. I couldn't see anything except Alice's sheets. When I say I was tangled in them—I mean, really tangled. I didn't know how to get out. Then I heard smashing and Alice and Rosalie screaming and a line of cuss words as I heard footsteps running downstairs. I tried desperately to find my way out of the sheets, for I was still on the ground, but with no luck. I sighed loudly and just gave up. "Crap" I muttered. And then I heard more laughter. I thought I was alone! But, no, it wasn't just any laughter. The sheet flew from above, and underneath me, and I rolled out onto the floor, and stared up at my psycho murderer.

Edward Cullen.

**A/N: The prank the guys pulled actually happened to me and my friends. For realz! Soooo….next chapter the guys join in on some slumber party "fun". Lawlz. I was hoping to get more reviews like I did with all my other stories, but I guess not many people like HUMAN stories…….hmmm…..that's funny considering WE'RE HUMANS!! Well, at least some of us are……lawlz sorry got distracted anyways please please PLEASE review!! Did I mention……please? Every reviewer will get a preview for next chapter if they review before I post it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**FUNNY REVIEW:**

OMC! Awesomeness! You Just get better and better at this author stuff...look  
out stephanie Meyer  
Alice:Why am I covered in food!I just got a Gucci Blouse!  
Bella,Edward and Me:Mike Newton  
Me:nervous laugh...RUN NEWTON RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
Mike:Like that little fashion-obsessed pixie can take me..Mike Freakin Newton  
the hottest guy EVA  
Bella,Rosalie,and I roll our eyes  
Alice:Oh No You DIDNT  
Everyone except alice and mike are rotfl at mikes black eyes and bruises  
Me:Can't say I didnt warn you dude...  
Me:OMC she got you bad...  
Edward: whats OMC  
Me:Oh My Carlise  
Edward:Why my father  
Me:He's god  
Emmet:no he isnt  
Me:Yes he is  
Alice:No he isnt  
Me:He's a vampire god  
All except me:WTH!  
Me:OH YEAH! YOURE ALL HUMAN  
Rosalie:no duh!  
Me:BYE!  
PS Congrats on the new story!

-TwilightParamoreObsessor


	3. The beginning of a Player

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it. Out loud.  
Me: Nope.  
Edward: Say it.  
Twin:…..uh…..did you hear me the first time? No!  
Edward: SAY IT!!!!  
Me: NO! AS IN N-O!  
Edward: SAY IT, GOD DAMNIT!!!  
Me and Twin: Fine. We don't own Twilight or the characters.**

Chapter 3: The beginning of a player

"Nice hiding spot you got there." Edward said with that glint in his eye. I got up, frowning. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. MAN, that felt good!  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!!?" he yelled.  
"For scaring me shitless. And for being an ass about it." I stated.  
"Hey, you should of seen yourself. You looked ridiculous."  
"Thanks, because that's exactly what a girl wants to hear." I said, anger coloring my voice.  
"Nice pajamas." He said, smirking. Oh, great. I was wearing my Spongebob pajama pants and a tank top. My face heated as a blush colored my cheeks red. "Spongebob is a good show!" I said, grabbing one of Alice's white sheets off the ground, and tying it around myself like a toga. I raised my chin up high and stomped out of the room.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice raised their eyebrows as I stomped down the stairs. "Okaaaayyyy...........well, since you guys want to join in on the party so much, we're going to play Truth or Dare." Alice said, eyeing my toga. Oh, crap. I groaned. This will not go well.

"OK, I'll start!" Alice said, jumping up and down."Bella!! Truth or Dare?" I groaned. Well, there was no way I was choosing truth, I know what she would ask........ "Dare." I said confidently. Her face fell, but then a smile flashed across her face. "OKAY! I dare you to go to the drug store and ask a guy how to put on a condom…..and then you need to make a scene when he won't show you." My jaw dropped. Everyone was on the floor, rolling with laughter, clutching their sides. Alice looked smug. But, Edward was the worst. He was the loudest. He was the one practically dying on the ground of laughter. "What's the alternative??" I said, sighing. Alice smiled smugly.

"You would have to go into the closet for 10 minutes with someone of my choosing, of course." Her eyes quickly flashed to Edward, and he shut up. He didn't laugh, or smirk, or look disgusted. He just—stopped. Like you hit the 'off' button. But, honestly, I would rather eat my own foot before that happened. "Get your car." I said automatically.

**(A/N: let's pretend the store is open at like….1:00 in the morning. Lol)** We drove to the drug store in silence, but there were giggles escaping here and there. We pulled up to the store and walked through the sliding doors and over to the hygiene department. Alice pointed to a teenager working at the store. Great. He had greasy brown hair and glasses, and I guess you could call him nerdy. I grabbed a package of condoms and walked over to him, looking back at my laughing friends. Traitors.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could show me how to use one of these!" I said, shoving the condom package in his face. His eyes widened, and as he looked from the condom, to me, he blushed. I did NOT want to know what was going through his head right now…..

"Uhhh, I don't think—" I cut him off, screaming at the top of my lungs.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!? I AM THE CUSTOMER AND I NEED HELP! I ASKED YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!" everyone was laughing hysterically behind me.  
"Mam, I can't exactly show you—" by now people in the store were staring.  
"SO YOU ARE REFUSING TO HELP THE CUTOMER?!! I ASKED IF YOU'D SHOW ME HOW TO USE THIS!!"  
"I CAN'T show you!!" he said.  
"WHY NOT?!!?!"  
"Because—I just CAN'T!" that was when I turned around and stormed off. "MANAGER!! MANAGERRRRR!" I yelled around in the store. A man walked up to me. "Is there something I can help you with, Mam?"  
"YEA! I ASKED _THAT_ GUY TO SHOW ME HOW TO USE THIS AND HE REFUSED TO HELP ME!!" I shoved the package of condoms in his face. Bewilderment crossed his face. "I'm sorry Mam, we can't help you. We are going to have to ask you to leave." He said, and then walked off. Some boy around my age walked up to me.

"Hey, babe, _I _can show you how to use these......" he said, winking. Then I felt a strong arm around my waist. I looked up to see Edward, with a furious expression on his face, staring at the boy. "That's ok, she's got someone." He said and then we walked out of the store. Once we were out of site, I jumped away from Edward's arm. "uhh…..thanks." I muttered, scratching the back of my head, avoiding eye contact with him. We got back into the car, where everyone was laughing uncontrollably except Edward and I.

When we got back into the house, I turned to Emmett. "Truth or Dare??" I asked, but I already knew he would choose—  
"DARE!" he said, smiling. A smile crossed my face.  
"Emmett, go dress up in clothes you wore yesterday and show Alice." I said, smiling smugly. A blank look crossed Alice's face, and she looked like she would faint if she could. Emmett got up with a pained expression and walked upstairs. A minute later he walked back down the stairs and stood in front of Alice. She snapped out of her haze and started yelling at Emmett, and mumbling incoherently about how she needed to fix his "Wardrobe meltdown" and then dragged him upstairs, him screaming the whole way. When they came back down, Emmett was dressed "properly" and was trying desperately to wipe make up off his face. Edward, Jasper, and I were in hysterics.

Emmett glared at me. I knew he wanted to get me back desperately, but he couldn't pick me, because I had just picked him. Then a wicked grin played across his face. He turned to Edward. "Edward, Truth or Dare??"  
"Dare." Edward replied.  
"I dare you to go into the closet with Bella for 10 minutes." I instantly stopped laughing, and glared furiously at Emmett, who had a smug look on his face. I couldn't read Edward's expression. We reluctantly got up and walked into the closet.

I walked to the far side of the closet while Edward stayed by the door. I glared at him. "This is your fault."  
"What? Why?! Most girls would be happy to be in here with me......" he said.  
"Why do you have to be such a player? You can never just be with ONE girl! ONE! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!! Besides, I don't even know why they all love you so much!!" I screamed at him. He walked over to me, so our faces were 2 inches apart. "Would you like to find out??" he whispered, his sweet breath fanning across my face. What did he mean? But before I could say anything, he crushed his lips to mine.

It felt like my skin was on fire, and fireworks inside of me were exploding. I lost all control I had over myself. He had a sort of authority, like he knew what he was doing. His tongue traced the outside of my lips, asking for entrance. Our lips parted and I could taste his cool breath in my mouth as our tongues danced around in intricate patterns. I jumped on him, my legs straddling his waist and he staggered around, and ended up with my back leaning on the door. My fingers were tangled in his hair and he moaned into my mouth. We broke away and I was gasping for air. But he didn't stop kissing me. His lips trailed along my jaw and down my neck. I moaned as he bit at my neck and kissed my skin. Reluctantly, a sigh slipped from my mouth, and he brought his lips back to mine.

That's when the door swung open, "OK! TIME'S U—" and I fell out of the closet onto the ground. Alice stood there, shock all over her face as Edward stood, staring from me, to Alice, to every face in the room.

Emmett had the most smug look on his face. Jasper looked disgusted. Rosalie's eyes were the size of saucers and now Alice was smiling happily. But, I must say, my expression must of looked the worst. My jaw was open, my eyes larger than Rosalie's, as I scrambled to the ground, putting as much distance between Edward and I as possible. What had just happened? No, I don't like Edward! What was I thinking in the closet? Oh, yea. I had become completely incoherent. Edward had a smug look on his face. He had played me, and he won. He had achieved what he wanted. That teasing glint was in his eye. He didn't even care that he had kissed me. It was all a trick.

A felt a tear escape down my cheek. "I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed and ran up the stairs into Alice's room crying. Why had I done that?? I hate him with all my heart. That kiss—I thought it was amazing, and I don't know why. Because there is one thing I know for a fact: That I hate Edward Cullen.

Five minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. The door cracked open.

"Can I come in??" Alice asked in a tiny voice.

**Edward's POV:**

I've never felt anything so amazing as Bella's kiss. Her warm body pressing to mine, her fingers tangled in my hair—

My heart broke as a tear slid down her cheek. She had a look of horror on her face. "I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed and ran up the stairs crying. I heard a door slam and I collapsed onto the couch, putting my face in my hands. What had I done? Bella hates me even more. I've never heard her say that with so much venom in her voice before. Usually whenever she says she hates me, it's just a playful thing. She thinks I kissed her to make fun of her.

I heard Alice run up the stairs, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Jasper who had a sympathetic expression on his face. No one ever knew I loved Bella. Not even my own family. Now, they all know, except Bella, who thinks I hate her. But, worse, she hates me.

She hates me.

**Bella's POV:**

"Of course, you idiot. It's your room." A humorless laugh escaped my lips as she came and sat down on the bed cross-legged in front of me.

"Bella, what's wrong??" Alice asked, sadness in her voice.  
"Your stupid, idiotic, moronic, asswaffle of a brother. That's what's wrong." I said, glaring at the sheets.  
"What happened??"  
"He kissed me. And he did it just to prove to me that all the girls love him. Just to prove to me—that he wins." I said reluctantly. She sighed.  
"Bella, I can't say anything about Edward's feelings. I'm not him and I don't think it wouldn't be right to talk about how HE feels. But I know that all of this is stupid. What is it with you guys? I mean, ever since kindergarten you've been acting this way. Trying to one-up each other at some……imaginary—competition—that doesn't even exist! It needs to end. Why can't you guys be friends??"

I thought about this for a moment. Could Edward and I be friends? Could we actually go to the movies and not be arguing through the whole thing about stupid stuff that we knew didn't matter to either of us??

_-Flashback 1__st__ grade-_

Alice, Edward, and I were playing Candy Land. Edward and I were almost at the end, when it was his turn. He pulled a card from the deck, but I noticed that he pulled two cards. "YES!" he yelled, moving his person to the end and winning. "HEY! YOU CHEATED!" I yelled at him.

"And........how exactly did I cheat??" he asked, a smirk on his face and that teasing glint in his eye. "I saw you take 2 cards!!" I said.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Swan." We were playing Candy Land in order to choose who got to play with the jump rope. This girl that hung out with Edward said she had wanted it, and then Alice and I had wanted it. So, naturally, Edward challenged us to Candy Land.

"Come on, Jessica." He said, taking her hand, and the jump rope. They walked off and started jumping rope together, leaving Alice and I sitting there.

_-End Flashback-  
_

The answer was simple. No. No, we could not.

**A/N: thanks so much for reviewing guys. So, seriously, did you guys like it? I had NO clue where that condom thing came from. It just popped into my head and seemed funny. Lmfao anywayz please please PLEASE review! Thanks so much to everyone that did! Another preview for every reviewer!**


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey!! It's………JOE JONAS!!! OMG!!!!  
Twin: OHMAIGAWSHNESS!! HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY EVAA!  
Edward and Jasper: whaaa??  
Jasper: I thought you loved us!!  
Edward: I feel so…..unloved.  
Me: awwww it's ok. We still love you.  
Edward: REALLY?!  
Twin: NOPE! Now get out!  
*Edward and Jasper walk sadly through the front door with their heads hanging*  
Me: *pops in front of them with camera* you just got PUNK'D!!!  
Twin: BOOYAHH!  
Edward: so we're still loved??  
Jasper: we're still hot?  
Me: duuurrr even if we don't own you or Twilight.  
Twin: GROUP HUG!!  
Me: *whispers to Twin in a fan girl voie* OMG I'm hugging EDWARD CULLEN AND JASPER HALE!! *low squeal*  
Edward and Jasper: uhhhh....see you....later....  
Me: OMG THEY'RE GOING TO SEE ME LATER!!!**

**A/N: JOE JONAS IS MY INSPIRATION FOR ALL MY COMEDY STUFF. Oh, yea, Patrick from Sponge bob is too. Anyways, this one is meant to be a little sad and everyone has confused feelings in this one. It will get funny again, it's just that this needs to happen for later on in the story.**

Chapter 4: Nightmares

"Okay, Bella. All the guys are asleep. Well, except Jasper......who is waiting for you to leave. We can go back downstairs now." Alice said, skipping back into the room. Even though Alice and Rosalie had their own beds, Alice wanted the full effect of sleeping in sleeping bags in the living room. Jasper walked in while I got off his and Alice's bed. I looked at the bed, and all the sheets that were all over the ground, flown all over the place, and completely tangled. And this was where Jasper was sleeping.

"Oops." I said, blushing, and smiling apologetically at Jasper. "I'm so sorry, Jasper!!" I said, hoping he forgives me. "I'll just—"

"Bella, it's ok. They're sheets. The world isn't going to end." Jasper said, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. I left the room with Alice as we walked downstairs to join Rosalie. "You okay??" she asked me.

"Yea." I said as we got into our sleeping bags and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Edward's POV:

"Bella?" I called to her. I couldn't tell where we were. It was dark, and it looked like we were on the side of a road, surrounded by trees. "Bella!" I called to her again, but she didn't answer. I continued running as fast as I could through the trees. I reached her, and she was lying on the ground. "BELLA!" I yelled frantically, turning her over. I started sobbing. Her eyes were closed, and she was covered in blood. There was a stab wound in her stomach. I screamed her name over and over trying to wake her up. She wouldn't move. I put my head to her chest.......she was still alive. I picked her up and ran with her, as fast as I could, looking for someone, anyone. Someone to help Bella. The girl I was desperately in love with, who was dying in my arms.

"Ed-Edward" she whispered. I wanted so desperately to tell her everything was ok, that she would be alright. That WE would be alright. I wanted to just let her know that I didn't hate her. That I never hated her—that I loved her.

"I love you." She whispered, and then faded into the night as she became unconscious.

I sat up in my bed. Sweat was pouring from my body and glistened on my naked chest. My heart was pounding erratically. I was gasping for air, and tears leaked from my eyes. The nightmare had been so real—so vivid—I was shaking.

-Flashback 5th grade-

We were all outside playing on the playground. We were in 5th grade so we played on the bigger playground. I was sitting on top of the monkey bars with Mike Newton. We were laughing at the fact that Bella couldn't get up here. Well, Mike was laughing. Internally I wanted to go down there, and help her up. She finally managed to get a good grip on the bars, and was pulling herself up, when Mike leaned over and loosened her fingers. She fell, hitting her head on the bars on the way down. I was furious. How could he do that?! I punched him in the face, and he fell off the bars. I jumped down and started looking over Bella who was unconscious. Luckily, Alice had gone to get a teacher. Bella's head was bleeding. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" I kept saying over and over and over. At the time her head was bleeding pretty bad, and I thought she was actually going to die.

"Oh, my!" the teacher said, as he picked up Bella and started taking her to the nurse's office. Alice and I followed behind. We walked into the nurse's office and waited with Bella. Then our father, Carlisle, walked in. He's a doctor. He looked over her forehead. "She's fine. It just needs to be stitched up. Edward, Alice, why don't you go wait outside??" he said as we exited the room.

"This is all your fault!!" Alice yelled at me. I had to agree with her; it was. If I hadn't been so competitive with her this wouldn't have happened…..  
"I know." I whispered, and we sat in complete silence until Bella woke.........5 hours later.

-End Flashback-

I looked at my clock—5:00 AM. I got out of my bed and walked down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen. I was passing through the living room, when something caught my eye. I turned my head to look at her.

Her face was turned towards me, and her eyebrows were knit into the shape of a V. her palm was facing upwards by her head, and her hand fidgeted upwards like she was going to claw something. Then, her fingers started flying outwards, like she was hitting something—or protecting herself. That's when she started to scream. I was by her side in a second. I took her face in my hands, and shook her a little bit. "Edward." She cried, still asleep, and then her eyes flew open. She said my name?

She was gasping for air, and I could feel her heart pounding. She looked up at me for a moment, and then jumped away from me. I mentally kicked myself._ Well, Edward, this is what you get._

I was surprised Bella didn't wake up Rose or Alice. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded. I wanted to know what happened in her dream. Or—nightmare. I suppose. But how to go about this......? "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her in an innocent voice. Her eyes roamed over my face, and then she shook her head.

I got up and walked into the kitchen.

Bella's POV:

I stared at Edward's retreating figure, still in shock from this dream. It was only a dream. My feelings towards him couldn't have of changed over a DREAM. I steadied my breathing and followed after Edward into the kitchen. It was Friday, the last day of school before the weekend. I sat down on a stool at the counter and watched in curiosity as Edward started pulling Eggs and bacon out of the fridge and pans from under the stove. That's when I noticed—he was shirtless. My eyes roamed over the muscles of his body. Every line, every dent, he was beautiful. _Stop it!_

He turned toward me, and I couldn't help but stare at his stomach muscles. He had a huge 6-pack, and his sweatpants were low on his hips, I could see the lines where his thigh connected to his stomach......

"Bella?" he brought me out of my daydreaming. Wait! What?! Daydreaming about Edward??  
"hmmmm?" I asked, looking up at his face. He was smiling at me. Damn. He caught me staring. I felt my face get warm and I'm sure I looked like a tomato.  
"I_ said_, how do you like your eggs?" he was still smiling, and I had to look away because my blush was growing.  
"Scrambled is fine, thank you." I said. This was all so weird. He wasn't teasing me. We weren't arguing. "I didn't know you could cook." I blurted before I could stop myself. He let out a chuckle.  
"Well, there are alloy of things you don't know about me, Bella." He muttered, with a strange look in his eyes. Just then, Alice and Rosalie came bounding into the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepy heads!!" Alice sang, dancing around the kitchen, literally. Rosalie sat next to me, with her eyebrow cocked. I blushed a deeper shade of red.  
"It all smells wonderful, Edward!!" Alice sang, jumping up and down next to Edward. I couldn't help but start laughing. She looked like a 5 year old on Christmas day.

"Yea, Eddie-boy, this is _reaaaaal_ nice of you." Emmett walked into the kitchen smirking, followed by a disheveled-haired Jasper. "Do not call me Eddie." Edward said, handing me a plate with eggs and bacon on it.

"Oh! Thanks, Eddie!—I mean......Edward." I said, a teasing smile played at my lips. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Wow. What with the big change in Edward? "So, how did you sleep....Jasper??" I asked, and all heads turned to me in confusion except Jasper. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, my God......THE SHEETS PEOPLE! Get your minds out of the gutters......" I muttered. "I practically destroyed the bed last night when I was hiding under the sheets and—" I stopped abruptly. Everything from last night flashed back to my mind. I dropped my fork in thin air, it fell to the floor with a crash. My face went into shock. The closet—Edward—playing me—the kiss!!—and......the nightmare. The nightmare after the kiss.

"Bella? BELLA!" Edward was in front of me in a second, shaking me. "BELLA!!" he yelled frantically. Then I realized I hadn't been breathing. I sucked in a deep breath, gasping for air. Everyone was staring at me with worried expressions on their faces—at both me, and Edward. "Excuse me......"I muttered, jumping up from the stool and running up the stairs.

I sat in the corner of Alice's room with my head in my hands. THE KISS—how could I be so stupid as to forget that? What does the kiss mean? Why is Edward acting this way—like—we're friends? What ARE we? Does that stupid nightmare effect my feelings towards Edward? Was the nightmare CAUSED by the kiss from Edward? Or—is my nightmare the future? Of............being in love with Edward Cullen?

**Edward's POV:**

"I practically destroyed the bed last night when I was hiding under the sheets and—" Bella stopped abruptly. She dropped her fork in thin air, and it fell to the ground. Shock was the dominant feature on her face—her beautiful brown eyes were huge, and her jaw was open.

"Bella? BELLA!" I yelled, running over to her. I shook her shoulders gently. "BELLA!!" I yelled frantically. What was wrong with her?? No, nothing bad could happen to her. I wouldn't let it. She seemed to snap out of it, her eyes focusing on my face. She was gasping for air, and several emotions crossed her face at once. But the most dominant—fear. "Excuse me......." she muttered, jumped off the stool and scrambling up the stairs.

I turned to look at everyone who looked worried. "Edward.......what's up with you, man?" Emmett asked, concerned. If I were to tell him the truth, what would I say? 'Oh, it's ok. I'm just hopelessly in love with the girl who's hated me since kindergarten, and she thinks I hate her back. Oh, yea, I also had a dream last night that she was stabbed and died in my arms, oh, but that was AFTER she told me she loved me.'

No. I don't think so.

**A/N: So, I'm sorry if this one wasn't funny. But it was important for the story. So, please, review. Please? *dazzle dazzle dazzle***

**Another preview for all the reviewers! And thanks to everyone that DID review!!**


	5. Notes, Legos, Hugs, and Mud

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight!  
Edward: *ehemmm*  
Me: okay……I only own the characters.  
Edward* EHHEMM!*  
Me: okay….fine…..I own the plotline.  
Edward: *COUGH COUGH*  
Me: FINE! I only own Jasper.  
Edward: *HAS A COUGHING ATTACK*  
Me: Please, Die **_**quietly.  
**_**Edward: *gives me stern look*  
Me: OKAY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

Chapter 5: Notes, Legos, Hugs, and Mud

I'm not sure how long I just sat in the corner, not moving, not blinking, not crying—just thinking. But I had come to one conclusion:

I would not fall in love with Edward Cullen.

I swear on my life it wouldn't happen. I just have to put more effort into the game.

I got up off the ground at the same time Alice came bounding into the room. "You okay?" she asked, skipping over to her giant closet.

"Yea. Just thinking." I said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Well, it's time for Bella-Barbie!!" she said, pulling two outfits from behind her back. I started backing towards the door as she advanced on me. My back hit the door, and I tried the handle. DAMN! It's locked! She stepped closer with a maniac grin on her face.

**Edward's POV:**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I looked at each other. "Alice." We said, and then continued eating.

**Bella's POV:**

"Okay, Bella, you can open your eyes now!!" Alice squealed excitedly.  
"Err, no thanks......I'll just—"  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, I SLAVED OVER A HOT CURLING IRON JUST TO MAKE YOU LOOK EVEN MORE INCREDIBLE, SO, YES, YOU ARE GOING TO OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I'm sure everyone downstairs heard her.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at the mirror. It didn't look too bad, so I opened both of my eyes. Wow, I actually looks pretty!  
"Wow, thanks, Alice!" I said, and she smiled smugly as I went over her work.

We walked down the stairs and joined the others. Edward was staring at me......a lot. It was uncomfortable, so I looked away, hiding my blush.

Alice and I jumped in my truck, while Edward drove the Volvo, with Emmett in the front seat. I looked in my rear view mirror to see everyone irritated at my slow driving. The Cullens were all speed demons, ALWAYS exceeding the speed limit by a good 50 mph. We were almost there when Emmett started banging his head on the dashboard because of my slow pace.

Alice and I started laughing hysterically.

When we reached the school, I was surprised that Edward didn't comment on my slow driving like he usually does. I looked at Alice who shrugged.

All day I noticed there was a change in Edward. The biggest: he didn't kiss one girl.

Scratch that. He didn't TALK to one girl. Alice and I were constantly exchanging worried looks with each other as girls constantly went up to Edward, and he just waved them away. Without one word.

It was before 4th period, the last period before lunch when I came up with my master plan. "Alice," I said, pulling her around a corner. "I have an idea. And I need your help." A wicked grin played across her face as I told her my plan.

At lunch time, I walked into the cafeteria with Alice, both of us grinning. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were already seated at our table. We grabbed our lunch and sat down, still grinning.

"Okay. What is it that's got you two grinning like cherisher cats?" Jasper said after 2 minutes. But, as if to answer his question, Edward walked into the cafeteria.

The entire cafeteria went silent.

Edward was completely covered in lipstick, head to toe, his hair was a mess, and his clothes torn. He silently walked over to our table and sat down. The entire cafeteria was still silent as Jasper talked to Edward.

"Dude......what happened to YOU!?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, APPARENTLY, I stuck notes into every girl's locker, telling them to meet me at my locker, and to attack me and kiss me. And then they all fought over me." By now Alice, Emmett, and I burst into hysterical roars of laughter. And then the cafeteria followed. Edward whipped his head towards me, glaring.

"WHY did you do that?!" he said, completely serious.  
"Because......payback. Remember? Too bad you didn't share your Legos when you had the chance....." Edward looked furious. It wasn't the teasing type that usually happens. With one swift movement, Edward got up and left the cafeteria.

I walked into Biology, and Edward's seat beside me was empty. I started taking down notes, when Edward walked into the class late. Everyone's head turned towards him. The teacher wasn't in the room. Edward walked over to our seat carrying a rather large backpack. As he passed me, he opened the backpack, and dumped its contents on me.

Legos.

Millions of Legos came pouring out of the backpack on my head, and flying and bouncing everywhere. I sat there in shock. "I bought you some Legos since I wouldn't share my own." He said, and then sat down as the class stared in shock, and then erupted into laughter.

"Wow, that was very kind of you Edward. It's about time you shared." I said through clenched teeth. We didn't talk the rest of the class, but I could see that he was staring at me out of the corner of his eye.

~~After School~~

"BELLA! LET'S GO SHOPPING!!" Alice squealed, dragging me over to my truck. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, and everyone in the parking lot turned to stare at a little pixie, about 4'5" dragging me into a car. I must say, it was probably a hilarious site.

Alice drove my truck to Port Angeles with me pouting the whole way. I HATED shopping—especially with Alice.

~~4 hours later~~

"Come on, Bella! One more shop! Then we can leave!" It was still light outside as Alice dragged me down the sidewalk. She ran ahead, and I had to attempt to run to keep up with her. I was running around some people when I didn't see the risen block in the sidewalk, and I tripped. At the same time, a man was running down the sidewalk towards me, and I flew into him, bringing us both to the ground. I looked up at him. That's when I realized he was about a year older than me, with long blond hair tied back in a pony tail. But his most dominant feature were his eyes, black as night. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He had something in his hand, and an angry expression on his face.

"I'm s-sorry!" I said, trying to get off of him. But before he could get up, he was pulled off the ground. I looked up and saw the police. That's when I noticed what was in his hand—a gun. And a bag of money.

"Good job, young lady. You stopped this robber." One of the cops said as they handcuffed the guy. The guy turned to me with deadly eyes. "You'll pay." He said in a low, deadly voice before he was pulled over to a cop car.

"Bella!!" Alice squealed, running over to me frantically. That's when I realized I was frozen on the ground in shock, and I hadn't been breathing. I took a deep breath and Alice helped me to my feet. "Wow, Bella, you stopped that guy!!" she said, jumping up and down. We walked over to my truck, while I was in a daze.

The weekend passed by quickly, Alice came over and we watched movies. When Monday came, I was reluctant to wake up.

BEEP.....BEEP.....BEEP.....BEEP

My alarm went off. I groaned, and ignored it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The beeping got quicker, louder, and much more annoying. But I still ignored it.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I moaned as I sat up and threw the alarm clock at the wall, shutting it up for good. I went to take my shower and brushed my teeth. After breakfast, I jumped in my truck and headed towards school.

Alice and I had come up with an amazing plan over the weekend, and, luckily, we already put it into action. Now, we just had to wait.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked out of my Volvo and headed to my first period class when Mike Newton came up and hugged me. He freaking hugged me. "Uhhhh......Mike? Are you ok?" I asked.  
"I'm great! Thanks, Edward!" he said, walking off. Okay….note to self: don't go near the blonde freak in the morning. Or, ever, for that matter.

Then it happened again. Jessica Stanley and Lauren walked up to and each gave me a hug. "Guys.....please don't touch me." I said, backing away.  
"What?! But—"  
I walked off and another girl came up and hugged me. And then some guys. And then more girls. People just kept HUGGING ME!

**Bella's POV:**

Ahhh! Lunch time again! Today was exactly the same as Friday. Alice and I walked into the cafeteria grinning, got our lunch, and joined Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper sighed. "What did you do THIS TIME?!" he asked. But, right on cue, Edward came running into the cafeteria, and slammed the cafeteria doors shut behind him, and leaned against them.

Hoards of people were screaming outside the doors. Edward was panting heavily like he had just escaped.....fan people. Alice and I exchanged a look and tried to keep from laughing.

"Uhhh......Edward?? What are you doing?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!! PEOPLE ARE HUGGING ME! PEOPLE ARE CHASING ME AROUND SCHOOL HUGGING ME! AND MIKE WON'T LEAVEM E ALONE!!!" he screamed, and the entire cafeteria roared with laughter. I slid a school newspaper in front of Jasper. He picked it up and read the top line, and burst into laughter. He got up and showed Edward the paper.

"Edward Cullen is giving FREE HUGS to anyone who asks in order boost school spirit!!" read the headline in bold. Edward looked at me. That was it. I fell out of my chair, laughing, on the floor. ON THE FLOOR!!

"You're going to pay, Bella." He said.

"Okay.....how much?" I said, taking out my wallet. Alice and Emmett roared with laughter. "Because I would pay anything just to see what just happened."

And with that, he left for Biology.

After school I walked to the parking lot to my truck, but stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.

Mud. Everywhere.

There was wet mud all over the ground around my entire truck. Well, I'm guessing you're saying 'Mud......big deal. Just walk through it'. But, if you're someone as clumsy as me......you understand what I'm saying.

I inched over to my truck, taking tiny, careful steps through the mud. I was almost there when someone yelled my name. "HEY! BELLAAAA!!!" I turned around, and slipped in the process. I slipped, front forward, into the wet mud. I was covered. I tried to get back up, but just slipped again on to my back. This happened a couple times before I crawled out of the mud.

Edward was standing with Emmett and Jasper laughing their heads off. Rosalie and Alice were glaring at Edward. I got up and walked over to them.

"Thank you very much Edward. Now how about a free hug?" I said, holding my arms up and walking towards him. He turned and started running. I chased him around the parking lot, slipping every now and then, and then I tripped. I flew into Edward, and we both fell to the ground. We rolled on the ground, and I ended up on top of Edward. Now we were BOTH covered in mud. I looked into his eyes, and lost all thought as the pools of emerald green shown back an emotion I had never seen before.

It felt like forever that we sat there like that. I heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see Emmett standing, smiling. But then I looked around the parking lot, and it was crowded, and everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at us. I quickly rolled off Edward and onto the ground, and he got up and helped me up.

I blushed at this, and was glad that my cheeks were covered in mud. "Bella! Come on! We were going to watch movies today!!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

Alice and I drove back to the Cullen house and walked inside. The next minute, everyone else walked in, and they started fighting about what movie to watch. I walked upstairs, but I didn't stop on the usual 2nd story where Alice's and Rosalie's rooms were. I continued to the third floor, and found myself drifting down the hallway. I opened a door at the end and almost gasped out loud at what I saw.

It was a beautiful white room with large glass windows. The floors were the same hardwood floors as the rest of the house, but that isn't what caught my attention.

In the middle of the room, was a beautiful, grand piano.

I couldn't help myself. I drifted over to the piano and touched the beautiful ivory keys. I knew how to play the piano, I had recently written a song. Only Alice knew I played. I told her not to tell anyone, it was just something I wanted to keep between us._ I wonder whose piano this is…??_

I looked around, and sat down on the bench. I touched a key and a beautiful high note came from the piano. I smiled to myself. And then I started to play my song.

**Edward's POV:**

I noticed Bella drift off upstairs as everyone continued to argue about the movie. I looked around, and everyone seemed to be absorbed in the argument, so I slowly walked up the stairs.

I was heading to my room when I heard a beautiful note echo along the third floor. That was my piano. I slowly walked to my piano room and peeked through the crack in the door, and saw the most wonderful thing I had ever seen.

Bella started playing the piano. And then she started to sing. **(A/N: STRONGLY SUGGEST you go on youtube and listen to this song while reading this. It's called "Breath Me" by Sia.)**

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

I was in complete shock. First of all, she knew how to play the piano. And amazingly. Something we shared in common. Second, she was the most beautiful singer I had ever heard.

Her song was filled with so much emotion is was hard to comprehend. My eyes were wet but no tears fell. She was beautiful.

I opened the door, and her head whipped around to meet my eyes.

**Bella's POV:**

Oh, no. Oh, God, no. Please tell me he didn't hear that. PLEASE!

"Oh, uhh....I'm......ex-excuse me" I said, trying to run past him, but he caught my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going??"

**A/N: MANN I love cliff-hangers!! WOO! Yea, so I probably won't be able to update until Friday because I have finals this week. But I MIGHT have time to. Or not. I'm not sure. Hmmmm lawlz. But reviews inspire me to update sooner! Not even kidding.**

**Since I've been getting lots of reviews I'll just send previews to the best reviews. They could be funny reviews, nicest reviews. It's just because I don't have enough time to send previews to EVERYONE.**


	6. Oh Wonderful Edward

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: *walking with Jasper* Dude, I don't kn—  
Me: OHMAIGAWHSNESS! It's……EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Twin: …..AND JASPER HALE!!!!  
Edward: RUN JASPER RUN! *turns to Jasper who's gone* Oh……shit.  
*Me and my Twin attack Edward, and then leave*  
Jasper: *comes back* Dude…..  
Edward: *broken voice* They took off my socks…..without taking off my shoes. How do they DO that?!  
Jasper: Oh well. They still don't own Twilight. Or us. All they own are the crayons.**

Chapter 6: Oh Wonderful Edward

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"What?" I said, bewildered. He had just heard me on someone else's piano, and I no doubt sounded horrible. He looked at me with curiosity.

"I didn't know you could play." He said, his emerald eyes shining. He gently pulled me over to the piano. He sat on the bench, and I sat next to him, confused.

And then he started playing.

His hands flew across the ivory keys, a chorus of notes erupting into a song. I was speechless. The song was mellow, sad yet happy, just pure beautiful.

When he was finished, I sat staring at him in silence. I was in complete shock, my jaw hanging open.

"I-I d-d-didn't know you could p-play." I stuttered. A smile was plastered on his face.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bella." He muttered with a slight frown. "That was a lullaby…….that someone inspired." He said, getting up from the bench. My heart fell a little. He actually wrote a song for someone.

"It was beautiful." I said, staring at the keys. "That person must be important." I humorless laugh escaped his lips before he walked out of the room, muttering, "More than you know." But I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

I walked back downstairs, but Edward didn't join us for the movie.

Alice and Jasper sat on the floor together, while Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch, Rosalie in Emmett's lap. I sat on the love seat by myself.

We had decided on watching the Ring. Edward walked down the stairs about 15 minutes into the movie, and sat next to me. Through the entire movie I kept glancing at Edward, and every time I did, his eyes were on me. I had to admit, this movie was pretty damn scary. Alice was cowering behind Jasper, and Rosalie was hiding her face in Emmett's chest. We were at the part where the girl crawls down the stairs when Rosalie, Alice, and—Emmett?!?! ….started screaming their heads off. I screamed and jumped, and landed in Edward's lap. I hid my face in his chest, not even realizing who it was that my hands were clinging onto their shirt.

**Edward's POV:**

We were at the part where the girl crawls down the stairs when Rosalie, Alice, and—Emmett?!?! ….started screaming their heads off. Bella screamed and jumped into my lap. I was startled. She hid her face in my chest, and her fingers clung to my shirt. I smiled and Jasper exchanged a look with me. I put my arm around her protectively.

It felt good to hold her. She molded into my arms perfectly, and I never wanted to let her go.

**Bella's POV:**

I looked up at the person I was clinging to. Obviously, it was Edward. Alice and Jasper were together, and then Emmett and Rosalie were hiding behind each other. I looked up at Edward, and he was smiling at me. Not that teasing smirk, not the ridiculous sneer. I looked into his eyes and was instantly lost.

It felt good to be in his arms. I could feel his muscles through his shirt, and his cool body against mine. Maybe……just maybe…..no. Edward and I had no feelings for each other. I stayed on his lap for the remainder of the movie, forgetting about my problems. Forgetting about OUR problems. Forgetting that we weren't friends, let alone together, and we never would be.

Soon, I drifted off into my own world as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Edward's POV:**

"Bella?" I whispered her name. "Bella? Are you awake?" she had fallen sleep in my lap. Her head was laying on my chest, and I felt her every breath as she maintained in a peaceful sleep.

"Edward, I called Charlie and told him Bella fell asleep here, so she's going to spend the night." Alice said, skipping back into the living room. I picked Bella up and carried her upstairs. "Where are you taking her??" Alice asked from behind me.  
"You don't think I'm going to make her sleep on the couch…." I said as I carried her into my room. Alice removed the sheets and I layed Bella down on the bed. Alice skipped out of the room. I covered her back up and stared at her beautiful, sleeping face. I leaned down, and kissed her forehead, and left the room.

**Bella's POV:**

I felt something cool on my forehead, but I was too lost in my dream to think anything of it.

It was dark, but I didn't know where I was. But I was definitely outside. It was freezing, the cold night air whipped at my face as I ran down the road. I felt like I'd been here before, like I had been here in a different lifetime. I tried to breathe, but the cold air pierced my lungs, making it hard. I was running, but wasn't sure from what. All I knew was that I had to get away. Far away. But as I tried to move my legs, it felt like weights were tied to my feet and I couldn't get away fast enough. I looked around for someone, anyone. A car, a house, something. "EDWARD!!" I screamed his name, over and over and over again.

The next thing I saw were the eyes, the black eyes with the glint of bloodlust. For my blood.

I sat up in the bed screaming. Once again, my heart was beating erratically, sweat was pouring from my body. My breathing was coming in gasps as I took in my surroundings.

Where was I? I was in a room I had never been in before. But……I liked it. It felt good. I was on a king sized bed, against a wall in the middle of the room. On the right side was a giant stereo system that looked like it cost more than I, myself. Next to the stereo system, on shelf after shelf, covering the entire wall, were CDs. Scattered along other shelves in the room were books. The carpet was the same white as the rest of the house, and in front of the bed was a huge glass wall. It was amazing. It felt like…..home.

I got up and searched through all the CDs. They were of every type of music, from Classical to modern day alternative. Wherever I was, this person had good taste. I walked over to the books next, and was happy to see they had many of my favorites: Wuthering Heights, Romeo & Juliet, and Austin books. There were all kinds.

I looked over to the dresser, and was filled with an emotion I couldn't recognize. I found out whose room this was, at that same time I saw the picture on top of the dresser.

In a small frame, standing up on the dresser was a picture of Alice, Edward, and I from kindergarten.

Alice wanted a picture from that year, and Edward and I had both refused, being stubborn. Finally, Alice had got us to agree…..

_-Flashback-_

"Bell—aaaaaaa!" Alice whined with the tiny disposable camera in her hands.  
"Alice, no! I won't take a picture with him!" I said, stubbornly.  
"Alice, I think you have a better chance of me taking a picture with Newton." Edward said, smirking.  
"Edward, if you don't take the picture I'm going to paint your room pink. Bella, if you don't take the picture, I'm going to give you a make over." Alice said. Edward and I exchanged a look, and then stood next to each other with forced smiles.

Alice handed the camera to the teacher and came to stand on the other side of me, so I was in the middle. Right before the teacher took the picture, Mike came walking over to us with pudding in his hands. "Hey, guys! Loo—" and right then, he tripped, and his face fell into the pudding. Edward, Alice, and I burst out laughing, right when the teacher took the picture.

So we ended up with a picture that looked like we were all best of friends.

_-End Flashback-_

I grinned at the memory. I had to admit, that was one of the only times Edward and I had got along. Until now.

What was happening between us? We were actually getting along. I had fallen asleep last night—and Edward let me sleep in his own bed. He was being—nice. So……what was going to happen? I knew I didn't love him.

That was a fact.

But……were we friends??

I picked up a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders and walked out of the room. I silently walked down the first flight of stairs, and then continued down the hall. I passed Alice and Jasper's room, and then Emmett and Rosalie's. I walked down the second flight of stairs and passed Carlisle and Esme's room and entered the living room. I instantly felt bad.

Edward was asleep on the couch. He had a blanket and pillow, and he didn't look too comfortable. I glanced at the clock—3:00 in the morning. Why did he give up his room for me? That wasn't right.

I silently walked over to him, and sat on the edge of the couch next to his chest. "Edward." I whispered, but he didn't wake. "Edward." I said again, but nothing. I gently shook his shoulder, "Edward." I whispered again, and his eyes opened, and he took in my face.

"Bella?" he said, groggily. Then he smiled.  
"Edward, you need to go back to your room. You need sleep." I said, looking him in the eyes.  
"I AM sleeping. Bella, what are you doing down here at……3:00 in the morning?" I sighed. Sometimes he could be just as stubborn as me.

"I had another nightmare." I said, looking down. "And I woke up in your room. You shouldn't have given me your room." I said looking in his eyes.  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine." He said.  
"Edward, go back up to your room. I'm fine on the couch. It doesn't feel right to take it from you."  
"Bella, there is nothing you can say to get me to go back up there." He said, looking me in the eye. "Now what about those nightmares?" he asked, looking at me curiously. I just shook my head. "Would you like to talk to me?" he asked, scooting over. I lied down on the couch next to him, and our bodies were touching.

"Did you like my bed?" he asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, oh wonderful Edward. The bed was exquisite." He laughed. "Your music and book collection are amazing." I mumbled. He looked at me with a look as if he were concentrating on something.  
"You like classical?" he asked, finally. I smiled at him. "Yes, I do." I said.  
"Well, oh wonderful Isabella, you are truly a piece of work." He said, laughing. We laughed together as we fell into a much more peaceful sleep, my head on his chest.

**Alice's POV:**

It was 7:00 AM as I skipped down the stairs happily, humming. I was bounding into the living room when I froze. Jasper, who was walking behind me, ran into me. "Alice? Why—" but his sentence was cut off as he saw what I was seeing.

"Hey, Guys!" Emmett boomed, walking in behind us. "What are you—" he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Emmett, have you seen—" Rosalie walked in behind Emmett and froze, her jaw open. We were all frozen in shock.

Lying on the couch were Edward and Bella. Bella was lying with her head on his chest, and Edward's face was hidden in her hair. Bella had a small smile plastered on her face. I huge grin broke out across my face. I have been praying, every day since kindergarten, that they would realize their true feelings for each other.

I turned to Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, and they all had similar smiles. "Oh, darn…..time to wake them up!" Emmett said as he ran upstairs. He came back down with a tazer in his hand.

He walked up to Edward, and raised the tazer to his arm.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

*In South America*

Random Guy: OHMAIGAWSHNESS! A MONK—

Echo:  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward jumped up yelling, and Bella rolled off of the couch and hit the floor. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I were laughing our asses off. "Oww." Bella moaned into the ground. Then she sat up, "Wha—?" she said, and then saw Emmett, the tazer, and Edward's furious face. "Oh," she said like it was the most ordinary thing to happen in the world.

"EMMETTTTT!!!!!!" Edward yelled furiously, jumping off the couch and lunging for Emmett. Emmett ran outside into the forest with Edward hot on his heels. I turned to Bella with a wicked grin on my face.

"Uh, oh……" she mumbled. "EDWARD!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" she screamed, running out the back door. I ran after her and caught her by the shirt and she fell to the ground and was covered in mud. I dragged her by the back of the shirt into the house, and Rosalie and Jasper erupted into laughter. "That's what happens when you try to run from Alice." Rosalie said. **(A/N: joke from a chapter of my other story "Oops, he did it again!")**

**Bella's POV:**

After Alice torturing me, and Edward torturing Emmett, I walked downstairs, and Emmett walked into the house at the same time, his clothes torn and his hair had twigs and mud in it. Edward followed him in inside with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug expression on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he gave me a crooked smile which stopped my heart.

_No! Bella, STOP IT!!_ The voice in my head screamed.

After Emmett and Edward got changed we left for school. Today, a whole new episode of pranks would take place.

Alice helped me out with my first prank during first period. She works in the office as a T.A. so she got me the combination to Edward's locker….

**Edward's POV:**

After first period I walked down the hallway to my locker. There was a group of Lauren and her skank army following me. Didn't she ever take a hint?

I pushed my friends from the football team away as I walked up to my locker. I spun the combination, and unlatched the locker, and opened the door, when the song started playing.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!—_

Everyone in the hallway turned to stare at me. I closed my locker, and the song stopped. I opened it again, and it started playing again.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)—_

I shut my locker, and the music stopped. I opened it again.

_Come on Barbie, let's go par—_

I slammed it shut. I stormed off to down the hall to my next class.

Every time I went to my locker the song would start playing, and everyone would turn to stare at me.

**Bella's POV:**

"BEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled from across the school. I was sitting in the cafeteria with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper turned to me, rolling his eyes. "What did you do NOW?!" he said. I turned and smiled at Alice. SHE didn't even know what exactly I had done.

Edward came storming into the cafeteria. "What up, Eddie-boy?" Emmett said, smiling. Edward glared at him. "Well, I don't know…….it's just that the song 'Barbie Girl' plays….well…..EVERY TIME I OPEN MY LOCKER!!!" he yelled in Emmett's face. Emmett roared with laughter, and Rosalie was trying to control her giggles. Alice got up on top of the table and started jumping up and down, laughing and pointing at Edward. After w hile Edward's frown was wiped away.

"Oh…..Bellaaaaaa?" Edward said, grinning.  
"Yesssss, Oh wonderful Edward?"  
"Pay back, Oh wonderful Bella, is a bitch." Edward said before he left the cafeteria. "Asswaffle." I muttered, rolling my eyes, and Alice and I burst into laughter.

After lunch, Biology went by in a blur. Edward and I didn't say one word to each other, but we kept sneaking glances at each other. At one point I started humming the 'Barbie Girl' song and he groaned.

After Biology, Edward followed me out of the classroom. I walked to my locker, spun the combination, unlatched the door, and opened the door.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Millions of crayons came spilling out of my locker. The locker was filled to the top with crayons, and they spilled all over as I tried to shove them back in the locker. I frantically tried to save as many as I could from falling to the ground. Everyone in the hall had turned to stare at me, trying to save crayons, and Edward—laughing hysterically.

Eventually I just gave up, and they all came spilling out of the locker. I picked up a huge handful and threw them at Edward. He was startled, but picked up a handful and threw some back at me. Then we got into a crayon-throwing fight. Alice had to come break us up.

After school we all walked to the parking lot. "Bella, are you coming back over today?" Alice asked. "Actually, I needed to go to Port Angeles to get some books….." I said, thinking of the bookstore they have. Edward's face lit up.

"Can I come?" Edward asked. I was startled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I said, can I come? I needed to go there anyway……and it would be better to take the Volvo….so…" he said, trailing off.  
"There is nothing wrong with my truck!" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes; we'd had this conversation a million times.  
"Yes, Oh wonderful Bella. But still, it would be better…." I sighed and gave up. "Fine, Edward." I said, and his face lit up into a smile. "Alice, are you coming?" I asked with hope.  
"Errr…..no….I just remembered…….COMING JASPER!!" she said, running in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were going to take my truck home.

"Come on!" I said, pulling on Edward's arm. We walked to the Volvo and started on our way to Port Angeles.

**A/N: Okayyyyy, fine. No cliff hanger. But you guys had still better read and review! That's why I like cliff hangers, they keep you reading. Next few chapters are like…..where it all happens. So, STAY TUNED!! Lawlz**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Best 5 reviews get a preview.**


	7. Lovers ever run before the clock

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: You are not doing it right.  
Edward: THEN TELL ME HOW TO DO IT!!!  
Twin: No. It's a secret.  
Jasper: THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO IT?!?!  
Me: You are a super smart sparkly flammable vampire. You figure it out.  
Edward: I'm leaving.  
Me: NO YOU WILL STAY RIGHT HERE AND MAKE LANYARDS!!!  
Jasper: ………Edward…….maybe we can tie them to that chair with these.......  
Edward: good idea! *ties us to a couple of chairs*  
Jasper: RUNNN!!!  
Me: ok. Fine. We don't own Twilight or the characters so we can't force them to make lanyards with us :(**

**A/N: Sorry, I'm about to take some stuff out of the book here for the conversation. Not that much though. I just want to get the basics down, but I'm trying not to do it word for word. But I didn't have to look in the book for it…..I'm a geek and memorized it. LMFAO**

**Also keep in mind…..whatever I say that may lead you to think there are vampires in this, there are none. So….yea.**

Chapter 7: Lovers ever run before the clock

Edward reached over and turned the heater on, and then the stereo. The classical notes that filled the car were beautiful , and familiar to me. "Claire De Lune?" I asked, astonished that he would be listening to that.

"You know Debussy?" he asked, glancing over at me. I smiled. "It's one of my favorites." I said, staring out the window. The trees and scenery flew by in a blur as we drove 100 mph down the road to Port Angeles. The rest of the ride was silent except for the music.

When we reached the bookstore, I got out of the Volvo and walked inside, but something on the sidewalk caught my eye. I turned back, looking for the blonde blob I thought I had seen, but there was nothing. "What is it?" Edward asked from behind me. "I thought I just saw…..never mind." I said, walking into the bookstore.

I smiled as I looked at the giant room filled with books. There was every kind, from Classical, to mystery, to romance, to drama. Edward walked past me with a smile on his face, glancing over at me. I walked down the aisles and ended up looking at the romance section. I smiled as I picked up a copy of Romeo & Juliet—I had lost mine a while ago. I flipped open the book and scanned some of the pages.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Edward whispered in my ear, and I flew around to face him. Oh—so we were quoting Shakespeare, were we?

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof" I said, quoting Shakespeare.

"Come what sorrow can, It cannot countervail the exchange of joy, that one short minute gives me in her sight" he quoted with that crooked smile on his face. The breath caught in my throat as I answered him.

"Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it" I said in a whisper.

"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" he quoted.

"You have witchcraft in your lips." I quoted Shakespeare's Henry V. By now our faces were about 2 inches apart and I could smell his sweet breath fanning across my face.

"I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say 'I love you'" he said in a whisper. I laughed.

"I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me" I quoted, before turning around. "Love will not be spurred to what it loathes" I muttered. I'm guessing he heard me, for he sighed at backed away. I looked through the shelves of books.

"I never did like Romeo." He said, finally breaking the silence. I turned to face him, astonished.  
"What's wrong with Romeo??" I asked.  
"He was quick to throw away his own happiness. I mean, right after him and Juliet get married, he killed her cousin and was banished." He said, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes, but he died for her. That earns him some bonus points." I said.  
"That isn't a very happy ending."  
"Not all endings are happy." I said, staring him in the eyes.

After a while of silence, he mumbled, "They can be if you want them to." I didn't think I was supposed to hear that, so I just pretended like I didn't.

"Are you ready to go??" he asked. I looked at my watch; wow, it was already dark. I turned to him. "Yes." I said, walking over to the cash register with my books, 'Romeo & Juliet' and 'House of Night'. The lady scanned the books, and I started taking out my wallet, when Edward slid a shiny, black, credit card to the lady. "What are you doing?" I asked, frowning at him.

"I'm buying some books." He said, smiling that crooked smile.  
"Oh, no you're not!" I said, angrily.  
"Bella, just let me pay."  
"You are not paying for my stuff!! I have my own money!" I said, taking out the bills. He took my wallet and put it in his pocket.  
"HEY! EDWARD! Give me my wallet!"  
"No." he said, smiling smugly.  
"Edward, I can pay for MYSELF, so please give me back my wallet!" but by now Edward had already paid and started walking away with my stuff. I ran after him but tripped. I waited for the impact with the floor, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw—and, felt—Edward's arms around me, holding me up, with a smile on his face. "Watch it, Swan." He said before walking out. I followed him outside, and saw the same blonde blob I saw earlier—but before I could focus in on it, it was gone. I sat in the front seat of Edward's Volvo as he started the car and took off down the road.

"Edward, you should have let me pay." I said. I was still very angry with him.  
"Bella, it won't kill you to let someone treat you ever once and a while." We where now driving down the road through the forest, between Port Angeles and Forks. "Yes, it, WILL!" I yelled, and at the same time the car slowed, and then stopped. "Uhhh……what happened?" I asked nervously. Edward got out of the car and looked down at the wheels.

"Two flat tires." He growled. "And I don't happen to have a spare…." I got out of the car and faced him. The damp air was freezing; luckily I had a jacket. I looked around at the dark forest surrounding the road—it felt strangely familiar.  
"Well, maybe if I got my WALLET back, I could go BUY ONE!" I yelled, a little too loud.  
"Bella, just cool it."  
"NO I WILL NOT COOL IT!"  
"God, Bella. All I wanted to do was do SOMETHING for you! You NEVER let anyone help you! All you do is SHOVE PEOPLE OFF! EVERYTIME SOMEONE TRIES TO HELP YOU, YOU PUSH THEM ASIDE! YOU NEVER LET ANYONE CLOSE TO YOU, NOT EVEN ALICE, OR YOUR OWN FAMILY!!" he yelled. It felt like he had slapped me across the face. All the color drained from my face, and as I looked him in the eyes, I knew it was true. Tears started welling in my eyes, and one escaped down my cheek. How could I think we could ever be friends? He hated me.

"I hate you." I muttered, and then ran off down the road. "BELLA! WAIT!" Edward yelled, trying to catch my wrist. I continued running down the road.

**Edward's POV:**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. I don't know where they came from; I would never say anything like that to her. I was such a jerk! No wonder she hated me. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and my heart broke all over again.

Why had I said that? I had never even thought anything like that before. I couldn't believe that we were actually as least becoming friends—and then I just blew it up. All of it.

"I hate you." She muttered. She turned, and started to run down the road.

"BELLA! WAIT!" I yelled, trying to grab her wrist, but she was already gone into the night. I looked around at the dark forest—it seemed familiar, and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

**Bella's POV:**

I ran as far down the road as I could before I had to stop. I bent over, my hands on my knees, as I gasped for air. I heard something snap, and I whipped my head around toward the trees. I heard rustling in the bushes, and I took off running again.

I had a sense of déjà vu as I ran down the dark road, unaware of my whereabouts. The cold air pierced my lungs as I gasped and the wind held me back, like I couldn't get to where I wanted to be, fast enough. I just wanted to find something—someone, anyone. I thought I should go back to Edward, but that was where I was running from. Whatever was following me was coming in that direction. "EDWARD!" I screamed, but I was out of breath and wasn't very loud. I'm sure no one could hear me. I tripped and fell to the ground, rolling on the pavement and scraping my arms and legs.

That was when I knew why this was familiar.

The first thing I noticed were the black eyes—filled with bloodlust. For my blood. It was my nightmares all over again. He approached with a smug smile on his face. His blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he wore baggy jeans and a zipped-up jacket. He had another man on his side, who had an olive skin tone with long black hair.

The one with blonde hair walked up to me. "James—are you sure about this??" the one with the black hair asked. "Yes……." He muttered, and then looked back at me.

"I told you, you would pay." He said, a wicked grin played across his face. "I just happened to see you today in Port Angeles after I made bail. And your car just happened to get two flat tires out here." he purred seductively. I tried to get up, but he kicked me in my side. I yelled, but not loud enough. He grabbed my hair and tugged me to my feet.

"And your little friend just happened to say your name when I was taken away…..Bella." he smiled before he punched me in the face. "Edward" I tried to yell, but it only came out as a whisper. A humorless laugh escaped James' lips before he pulled something out of his pocket. Before I had time to realize what it was, pain seared through my stomach as he stabbed the blade into my skin, and slowly twisted it.

That was when I really screamed.

**Edward's POV:**

I took out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.  
"Alice, the Volvo got two flat tires on the road between Port Angeles and Forks, about half the way there. We need you guys—and Rosalie, of course—to come out here and bring some new ones—" I was cut off as I heard a loud, ear piercing scream from down the road. My heart stopped. No, no no no no no _NO_ **NO** _**NO**_!!!

"Alice—call the police, Bella's been attacked." I yelled furiously and snapped the phone shut. I ran down the road as fast as I could, not caring whether the Volvo was back there. Not caring about my breathing, or my accelerating heart. Only Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

He slowly twisted the knife, and then pulled it out of my stomach. I screamed again. He smiled at me as he dropped me to the ground. "Oh, and, Bella....if this isn't the last of you, it won't be the last of me." and then they got in a car and left.

_This is it_. I thought. _I will never see Edward again_.

I thought about all of the years since I'd met him. Kindergarten—that first meeting on the playground. First grade—playing Candy land. Second grade—playing tag. Third grade—jump rope. Fourth grade—soccer. Fifth grade—the monkey bars. Sixth grade—beginning middle school. Seventh grade—boyfriends and girlfriends. Eighth grade—graduating next to Edward and Alice. Ninth grade—starting high school with them. Tenth grade—competing for academics.

And eleventh—falling in love with Edward Cullen.

I was wrong. On two accounts. One, saying that I didn't love Edward Cullen. Two—saying that I wouldn't fall for him. Because I was already in love with him. Since the first day I met him.

Right now I spent my last moments only wishing I had told him. I wish I could tell him I didn't hate him, and I wish my last conversation I would ever have with him wasn't ending with me telling him I hated him—and him thinking I meant it.

I only wish I would of told the truth. To both him and myself, before it was too late.

**Edward's POV:**

I ran down the road as fast as I could. The cold air whipped around me, and I jumped over some of the rocks at my feet.

And then I saw Bella.

She was coughing up blood on the ground, and then she passed out. "Bella!!" I yelled, but she didn't answer. "BELLA!!" I screamed, but she didn't answer. I ran over to her and took her in my arms. It was my nightmare all over again. "Bella!" I sobbed her name over and over and over again. Blood covered her stomach and face. I took off my shirt and pressed it to her stomach, not caring if I got cold.

I couldn't feel anything, anyways. All I felt was numbness in my body. I picked her up, and tried to search for someone—anyone. Someone to help Bella. The girl I was desperately in love with, who was dying in my arms.

But no one was around to hear my calls.

"Ed-Edward" she whispered. I wanted so desperately to tell her everything was ok, that she would be alright. That WE would be alright. I wanted to just let her know that I didn't hate her. That I never hated her—that I loved her.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly, before she faded into the night and became unconscious.

"BELLA!" I screamed. "LISTEN! Bella, I LOVE YOU!!" I yelled, but she had passed out. I pressed my ear to her chest—she was still breathing. Still alive. And, just then, an ambulance, police car, and my family came driving up. But I didn't pay any attention. I was desperately trying to get her to wake up.

"I love you!!" I screamed over and over. Alice came running out of the car, screaming and sobbing. She pulled Bella and I into a tight hug. The paramedics came over with a stretcher. I lied Bella down and they put her in the back of the ambulance. "Would you like to come?" the guy asked Alice and I, and we jumped into the back of the ambulance.

The paramedics worked over her furiously, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Lovers ever run before the clock." I whispered, before I started sobbing again.

**A/N: Yea, so, sorry about that if you wanted it to be funny. Sometimes you have to have a dramatic climax and stuffs. It will get funnier. Also, all those quotes from the bookstore were from Shakespeare. I love his work! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please top 5 get preview. Sorry I didn't send a preview last time.......by the time I was oging to send it I was already done and thought I'd just post the whole thing. Next time though I promise.**

**Here are the meanings(I think) of the Shakespeare quotes:**

**-**"Lovers ever run before the clock." -The Merchant of Venice, By saying ever run, perhaps it means you try to escape the boundaries of time and escape the shackles that imprison us all. For lovers wish to be together forever and the clock is the final executioner.

-"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" -Romeo & Juliet, he wishes he were the glove on her hand so he oculd touch her cheek.

-"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof" -Romeo & Juliet, the love is gentle in his view, but actually is rough and tyrannous.

-"Come what sorrow can, It cannot countervail the exchange of joy, that one short minute gives me in her sight" -Romeo & Juliet, whatever sorrow comes of this, it is nothing if I can see her for just one minute.

-"Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it" -Hamlet, love grows over time.

-"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" -As You Like It, has anyone ever loved and it not be at first site?

-"You have witchcraft in your lips." -Henry V, your lips are like magic

-"I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say 'I love you'" -Henry V, he doesn't know any way to say anything except 'I love you'

-"I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me" -Much Ado About Nothing, a man's owrd at saying they love her is as useless as a dog barking at a crow.

-"Love will not be spurred to what it loathes" -The Two Gentlemen of Verona, I think it means either love cannot come from something of hate(which is how I used it) or it cannot be affected by hate.....and they are complete opposites....lol


	8. Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Give me an E!  
Twin: Give me a D!  
Me: Give me a W!  
Twin: Give me an A!  
Me: Give me an R!  
Twin: Give me a D!! What does that spell?  
Jacob: Fag? BAHAHA  
Edward: *slaps Jacob*  
Me and Twin: NO! ITS SPELLS EDWARD!!  
Edward: what does J-A-C-O-B spell?  
Me: mongrel. BAHAHA  
Jacob: these girls are HARSH!  
Edward: nope. They're my fan girls.  
Jacob: and they don't own Twilight.  
Me and Twin: RAWWWWRRRR!!**

Chapter 10: Memories

**Edward's POV:**

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital, and they took Bella in. Alice and I followed closely behind, and a little later Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper showed up. We waited outside and watched, painfully, through the window.

They were trying to get her to wake up and stop the bleeding at the same time. Carlisle was working over her furiously, and they decided to work on the bleeding. They started looking at her stomach, and they had to cut into it. I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands, still crying. Silent tears filled the room as my siblings sat around me.

"Say it." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Alice asked through tears.  
"Say it. I want you to tell me it's my fault." I said, my head still in my hands.  
"No, Edward."  
"Say it." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Edward, this wasn't your fault." Alice muttered.  
"THE HELL IT WASN'T!" I yelled, my head snapping up to look each one of them in the eyes. Their eyes all held sympathy—for me. Sympathy that I didn't deserve. "THIS IS MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T BEEN SUCH AN ASS AND YELLED AT HER, SHE WOULDN'T OF RUN OFF!! AND IF I HAD RUN AFTER HER, I COULD HAVE PROTECTED HER FROM WHOEVER DID THIS!! THIS. IS. MY. FAULT!!!" I yelled, jumping off the couch and pacing around the hall.

"Edward…." Emmett said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. "I don't want sympathy. I don't deserve it. I want you to yell and scream at me, call me every name in the book, say I'm a horrible person. I want you to yell 'HOW COULD YOU?!' and mean it. I want—" I slid to the ground and leaned against the walls, with silent sobs rocking my body.

"Edward, you love her." Rosalie said quietly. My head shot up and I stared at her. It was silent for a long time.

"The last thing she said……was that she loved me." I muttered, and they all looked at me, tears spilling over in their eyes. "I heard her scream from down the road. She had told me she hated me, and ran off after I yelled at her. I ran as fast as I could, and I saw her on the ground, coughing up blood, and then she passed out. I tried to find someone, and to wake her. She woke only for a moment, and then she told me she loved me…….like those were her last words she would ever speak. Like—she knew she was going to die." I said, and Alice ran over and hugged me.

Then Carlisle walked out. He was crying. Bella was like a daughter to him. "Bella is alive." He said, and my heart soared. "Luckily, the knife didn't do any permanent damage. It punctured her stomach, so we sewed her back up and stopped the bleeding. But—she slipped into a coma." Carlisle said the words and I jumped up from the floor, running into the bedroom to see her. Everyone ran in after me. I started crying again just looking at her. How could this happen to her? She was perfect. An angel. Who would do this?

"Carlisle—how bad is it??" I asked in a broken whisper.  
"We don't know. The coma could last for however long. But we need to get some emotion out of her, and she'll wake up." He said. Everyone sat down for a while, and then Alice stepped up and rested her hand on Bella's.

"Bella, I love you. You know that. You're my best friend, ever since kindergarten. I remember when we met and started playing horseys," a tiny chuckle escaped Alice's lips, "And all those times we pulled pranks on Edward. Like the time we filled his cubby with pudding. Or, how about the time when we handcuffed Edward to the playground and he got in all that trouble because he never went to class?" another chuckle escaped her lips and Jasper's, "And the time when we replaced his juice with water color……" she smiled, "You know, Bella, you always hated it when I took you shopping. I was never sure why. I mean, I even bought you stuff! Everyone likes presents……but, you know, that's just how you are. And honestly, there is nothing about you I would ever change. You'll always be my Bellsy." Alice said, crying at the end, and moved back to her chair next to Jasper.

Emmett moved next to Bella next. "Hey, Bells. You should see Ed-weirdo over here—you would be laughing right about now." Everyone chuckled, "You'll always be my favorite little sister—no offense Alice." Alice actually chuckled at that, "I get enough of that hyper pixie at home, but let's just keep that between you and me." He whispered to Bella. Alice threw a balled up piece of paper and hit him in the back of the head. "You're always the most fun to hang with, sis. Even when I laugh at you, you always know I love you. But, you have to admit, you are the funniest thing to walk on two legs. Well, most of the time you're tripping—so I'm not sure if THAT is considered two legs," he chuckled, "The sooner you wake up, the sooner you could help me put my plans for pranking Edward into action." I rolled my eyes. Emmett was crying as he came and sat back down next to Rosalie. I've never seen Emmett cry. Ever.

Jasper walked up and sat next to Bella. "Bella, I never thought this would happen," he started, tears running down his face, "I remember the first time I met you. Alice was bouncing with joy when she told me about you. You were the one you got Alice and I together. 5th grade does have its memories…." He muttered, "You always saw the one thing that no one else did between Alice and I." he looked at her face and I saw more tears fall, "It was always funny the competition between you and Edward…..the pranks and what not. Occasionally Emmett gets involved, and you know how THAT goes….." he chuckled, "I would always have to keep you guys from going overboard." He was silent for a minute, "You know, you really were the only one who ever understood my fascination with the Civil War. You always called me Commander Whitlock, because of my middle name. Love you, Bella." He said and he sat back down next to Alice.

Rosalie was next. "Bella, Bella, Bella." She started. "Where do I begin?? I remember when I first met you. I was in first grade and you were in kindergarten. I thought you were rather funny, the way you talked about Edward. You never liked it when Alice and I dressed you up; we would have to kidnap you or threaten you," she chuckled, "No—bribes never worked. You hated to take things from people, no matter what it was. That's how you are different from other people; you are selfless. You are the most selfless person I know. You always told me I was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl. That's not true, Bella, because I'm not more beautiful than you. And I'm not just saying that, I really mean it. I love you Bella." She said, walking back to Emmett.

Now it was my turn.

I was quiet for a minute before I walked over to sit next to Bella. I took her hand in mine, and kissed it. "Oh wonderful Isabella, you truly are a piece of work. I remember when I first met you. You, being your usual, clumsy, self, tripped and ran into me. I turned around—and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Big, beautiful brown eyes, soft crème skin, and your hair—oh, your hair!" I said dramatically and everyone chuckled, "You know, I prefer brunettes." I said with a small smile. "I never liked ANY of those girls I made out with. In fact, I despised them. I just wanted to get your attention—but it seems it had the opposite effect." I said with a dark chuckle. "I don't know why I said those things to you in kindergarten. I was stupid, and then when you stood up to me, I knew you were different. You always thought I hated you, Bella, but the truth—I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. All those pranks we pulled on each other—those were funny. Like the time in 1st grade when I took your goldfish and hid them, and you spent the entire day looking for them. Or the time when I glued your shoelaces together…..I have to say, though, my favorite was in kindergarten, when Alice forced us to take a picture of all of us together, and right before the teacher took the picture, Mike walks up with pudding, about to show us, and he trips and face plants in his pudding. We all ended up laughing like best friends when the teacher took the picture." I said, and everyone in the room laughed. "I always thought you hated me, Bella. Just like you thought I hated you. But when you told me you loved me……I wanted so desperately to tell you back. But you passed out. I just hope you wake up soon so I can tell you how much I really love you." I said, I put my head on the side of her pillow, "Bella, I never meant those things I said to you about not letting anyone near you. I don't even know where that came from. I hope you can forgive me. This is all my fault. And, you know, the worst part was, that I had a nightmare of this exact thing happening that night I kissed you. It was horrible. You had actually died in my arms. I swore I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you—and look what happened. Bella, I love you." I said, crying.

I looked at the nightstand next to us, and there was a small CD player on it. I pulled out of my jacket pocket a CD that I was going to give Bella. I opened the CD player, put the CD in, and pressed play. "Bella, that person I wrote the song for, that one that was so important—was you." I said, and I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The lullaby played, and filled the room with the notes.

Everyone was crying. No—they were sobbing. Alice was clinging to Jasper, who was rubbing her back, and Rosalie was crying into Emmett's chest. After about a minute of the song, Bella stirred. We all looked at her. A couple more seconds, her eyelids twitched, and then fluttered open. We all gasped, and swarmed around her bed.

"Bella!!" I yelled, hugging her. I pulled away to look into her confused eyes. She gathered her voice to speak.

"Who are you??"

**A/N: so, it will get funny soon. Promise!!! And then happy. And then more happy. REVIEW!! More reviews I get the sooner I post.**

**Also, next couple chapters will be switching from Edward's POV to Alice's POV.**


	9. What are you?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: It's a BIRD!  
Twin: It's a PLANE!  
Me and Twin: It's……..JACOB!!!  
Jacob: you did NOT just point at that Pomeranian and say "Jacob"…….  
Jasper: OHHHH! BURN!!!  
Jacob: Would you like some ice for that burn?  
Edward: Wow, that was really funny. Remind me to write that one down on my list of 5****th**** grade burns.  
Jacob: I'll write YOU down on my list of things to burn……  
Edward: What was that?  
Jacob: nothing! *Walks behind Edward and puts a 'Kick me' sign on his back.*  
Me and Twin: Damn. I wish we owned Twilight.**

**A/N: ok, I'm writing this while I T.A. in the office, during finals, with nothing to do. At least they let me use my laptop. But I just delivered some papers across the quad, and I saw a FAT ASS REVEN out there! It fucking freaked me out!! It was HUGE! And it wasn't a crow. It was a raven. And ughhh. And then when I was walking back I saw THREE!! It was like they were FOLLOWING ME!! GAHHH!**

**I hate ravens after reading House of Night. *shivers***

**P.S. It wasn't EDWARD that woke Bella up, it was the lullaby playing that woke Bella up.**

Chapter 9: What are you?

We all stood in shock, staring at Bella. She didn't know who we were. "Bella?" I asked. She looked at me with curious eyes. "Is that my name?" she asked with a beautiful smile on her face. Carlisle walked in the room and looked her over, shining a light in her eyes and what not.

"Bella, do you know who we are??" Carlisle asked her. My body was stiff as I waited for her answer.  
"No." she said, and I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.  
"Do you know what year it is?"  
"No."  
"Do you know who you are??"  
"Brittney Spears?" she said with a smile on her face.  
"Yes." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head.

"It seems she has amnesia," Carlisle said, and I saw a single tear on his cheek. "In her case, it's not permanent because she wasn't out for long. We just have to unclog her memory." While Carlisle was talking, Bella started singing "Oops, I did it again!" by Brittney Spears.

_Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

I covered her mouth with my hand to stop her from singing. "Bella, you're not—OWW!! She bit me!!!" I pulled my hand away from her smiling mouth, and Emmett erupted into laughter.  
"Bella, you have been in an accident and you have lost your memory." Carlisle said to her. "We will explain everything later. Right now you need your sleep." Carlisle said as everyone left the room except Alice and I. Bella closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I loved Bella, she was my life. I recently found out she loved me, and now she doesn't even know who I was. How was I supposed to tell her now? I have to wait until she gets her memory back to tell her I love her, otherwise she would freak. She doesn't even remember who SHE is. This is too horrible for words—

"Ummmm.......what is your name?" she asked me, pulling me out of my thought. It was the next morning, about 5:00 AM, and Alice was sleeping in the chair next to me, her head on my shoulder. Bella had been asleep until now.

"Edward." I said with a sigh. I studied her face carefully to look for a reaction out of her; anything to bring her memory back. But there was none. I felt my heart drop deeper. "And this is Alice." I said, nodding my head towards Alice.

"So.....who exactly are you guys?" she asked.  
"Alice is your best friend. Ever since kindergarten. We all are, actually......" I said, wondering on whether I should tell her that we always fought, or whether we really loved each other. How do you say something like that? 'Oh, hey, by the way......we've hated each other since kindergarten, and pull crazy pranks on each other ALL the time, oh, but, we really love each other, and you told me you loved me right before you went into a coma and then forgot everything.' Uhh—yeah, I don't think so.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a frown. My heart broke and I raised my eyebrows at her.  
"Well, if you don't like us....." I said, about to get up, but then she stopped me. "No! No! I meant—why are you STAYING here? That's not right. You should go home.....and.....go to....sleep." she said through thought. I smirked. "Same old Bella." I muttered, but she heard.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You are the most selfless person we know. You never want anyone to do anything for you. Including sleeping here. But, guess what? We're going to do it anyway." I said with a smirk. Her eyes widened and I saw her stop breathing as I smiled. "Bella? Are you okay??" I asked, moving Alice so she was sleeping against the wall, and running over to Bella.

"Uhhh—yea. Please don't do that." She said, blinking rapidly.  
"Do what??" I asked, honestly confused.  
"Dazzle me like that." I smiled again and looked away from her so I wouldn't 'Dazzle' her. I chuckled to myself at the thought of ME dazzling BELLA. It was the other way around......

"So, I dazzle you?" I asked, my eyes boring into hers.  
"STOP IT!" she snapped, turning her face away from me. I chuckled at her.

"So, what about the others?" she asked, turning back to face me. I smiled shyly at her.  
"Well.....the blonde one," she cut me off, "The super model?" she asked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, that's Rosalie. She's your other best friend…..girl wise. She's full of herself, I guess you could say.....and she is in a relationship with Emmett, the big tough guy. He's like your brother. Well, I guess they all are like brothers and sisters to you.....except me." I mumbled and she looked at me.  
"Why not you?"  
"That conversation is for another time." I said.  
"Anyways, Emmett is a jokester. He is always laughing at, and with you. Mostly he laughs when you trip, or do something clumsy." I smiled to myself as I remember all the times I caught Bella when she fell, "And the blonde guy, Jasper, is in a relationship with Alice. In fact, you were the one that got them together." I said to her. Her eyes widened. "Anyways, Jasper loves the Civil War, and is a nice guy all around. Alice—is the most hyper person you've ever met. She's your best friend, the first of us you met. Sometimes she drags you on shopping trips—which you hate—and buys you stuff—which you hate—and then plays 'Bella Barbie' where she gives you a make over—which you hate." I chuckled at her expression. She looked horrified.

"And you're all adopted by Carlisle?" she asked. I nodded. "Carlisle considers you a daughter to him, Bella. Just like they all consider you—not just their best friend—but also a sister."

"What about you?" she asked. I wanted so badly to say I love you, but that would freak her out.  
"What about me?" I asked.

"Are you.....like......my boyfriend?" she asked. I looked into her eyes. I wanted so badly to say yes. To pick her up and kiss her, and never let her go.  
"No." I said, still looking in her beautiful brown eyes.  
"So, if you're not my boyfriend, not my friend, not my brother......what are you?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure." I said. She was about to reply when Charlie walked into the room. I walked over and woke up Alice, and we left the room.

"What happened?" Alice asked as we waited outside the room.  
"I told her about all of us—well, except for me." I mumbled the last part.  
"Why not?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Alice—I only just figured out that she loves me. She didn't even know that I loved HER! Think about how freaked she'd be if I just came out and said that! I think I should wait until she gets her memory back." I said, staring at the ground.  
"Edward—you need to tell her. What if you don't tell her, and she ends up with someone else?" anger and jealousy burned inside of me at the thought of her being with someone else. "Well, Alice, when she gets out of here, either you or I will be with her at all times. For her safety, and so she knows what she liked—and didn't like."

~~1 hour later~~

"Charlie said it's ok if she stays with us for a while until she is better, so she can be under our supervision." Carlisle said as we walked back into Bella's room.

"Bella?" he asked, looking at her. She had the weirdest look on her face as she leaned over the bed, staring at the ground.  
"Hmmmm?" she asked, raising her head to look at us.  
"Uhh.....well.....you are going to......stay with us for a while." Carlisle said, trying to look around the bed at what she was looking at. I walked around the bed to where she was looking, when Emmett jumped up and raised a tazer to my arm before I could react.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

*The South Pole*

Random Guy: LOOK! IT'S SANT—

Echo:  
EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random Guy: —A. Hey! Where'd he go?!

"See, Bella, this is what we do to Eddie-boy." Emmett said before he took off out of the room with me running after him.

**Bella's POV:**

"Hey, Bella!" the one named Emmett yelled, walking into my room. Was he always this loud?  
"Um, hey, Emmett."  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Well, I was just thinking about Edward. He told me about you guys, but he wouldn't say anything about my relationship with him....." I said, thinking. He startled me as he erupted into loud laughter, sending my heart rate beeping erratically.  
"Oh, Bella, you love to pull pranks on Edward!" he said. I was confused, and then we heard Carlisle and Edward outside the door. "Watch." he said as he hid on the side of the bed.

Carlisle walked in, followed by Edward. "Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking at me. I was looking at where Emmett was hiding.  
"Hmmmm?" I asked, raising my head to look at them.  
"Uhh…well….you are going to…..stay with us for a while." Carlisle said, trying to look around the bed at what I was looking at. Edward walked around the bed to where I was looking, when Emmett jumped up and raised a tazer to Edward's arm before he could react.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

*The South Pole*

Random Guy: LOOK! IT'S SANT—

Echo:  
EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random Guy: —A. Hey! Where'd he go?!

"See, Bella, this is what we do to Eddie-boy." He said before he took off out of the room with Edward running after him.

I started laughing while Carlisle had a smile on his face. About 10 minutes later, Edward walked back into the room with a smug smile on his face, and Emmett following behind, rubbing his neck, which looked like he had been shocked with the tazer.

Edward saw me looking at Emmett's neck. He winked at me and I giggled. I couldn't help it, something about Edward really made my skin tingle. He was extremely kind, his voice was smooth and relaxing, and his eyes were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. They were a deep green, and when he dazzles me I lose all thought and can't breathe.

This was all so confusing. But right now my mouth is dry. "I'm thirsty." I said. Edward smiled at me and brought me some water in a cup. That's when I realized—how do I use a cup? "Uhhh…." I said, staring at the cup he was trying to hand me. "Bella, you DO remember how to use a cup, don't you?" he asked with a slight smile on his face. But I could see some pain in his eyes. Emmett erupted into laughter, bending over, his hands on his knees.

Edward walked over to the drawer and pulled out a straw and stuck it into the cup, and handed it to me with a smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and snatched the cup out of his hand and drank out of the straw.

After I was released from the hospital, and I gathered my stuff, Alice came hopping into the room. "Ok, Bella. Edward's bringing the car around." She said, putting her arm through mine and pulling me, gently, out of the room and out of the hospital. "Alice?" I asked her.  
"Yea, Bella?"  
"What exactly IS Edward to me?" her brow furrowed as she thought of what I said.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Well.....he said he's not a friend, not like a brother, not a boyfriend.....what is he?"  
"Wellllll.....you're just going to have to figure that out for yourself, Bella." She said. I was just about to respond when Edward pulled the car up. It was a really cool looking silver car that looked like it could go really fast. **(A/N: the Aston Martin because the Volvo still has two flats and has to be fixed**.) I sat in the backseat while Alice sat in the front.

The whole car ride I was silent, staring out the window. But I couldn't help but notice Edward's glances in the rear view mirror at me. But I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to care.

What is Edward, exactly? Well, let's look at the facts. Whenever he's near me, I feel safe, like home. Whenever he smiles, my breathing stops. Whenever he is near me, my body aches. I feel a magnetic pull to him. I feel something I can't recognize—but what is it? I desired to know exactly how this boy affected my life.

I groaned as I tried to remember anything before I woke up. "Bella?!" Edward's and Alice's heads whipped around to look at me with concerned expressions. "I'm fine, it's just my head hurts when I try to remember." I heard them sigh as we pulled up to a giant, white house.

"Whoa."

**A/N: yea, so I realize it takes a long time to recover from surgery. I know because a couple months ago I had surgery. But the funny stuff has to happen at home and school, so just roll with it. Thanks for the reviews, guys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! even thouh the next chapter is already up, it owuld encourage me to post more chapters at one time if I got a review on this. Because I COULD have just waited to post the next chapter.....**

**Sweet review:**

Wow, Jennifer.  
I've got to give you props. You are the very first person to cause me to cry.  
I got teary-eyed when Edward left in Stephenie Meyer's story, New Moon. But  
for some reason, yours literally made me cry. Actual tears ran down my cheek!  
Maybe it was all in the timing, but you did it. I had to stop and clear my  
eyes before I could finish reading! And then as soon as I'm able to read  
again, Bella wakes up causing tears of joy! You are truly amazing to be able  
to do that. I bow to you (and your twin!)! You make me laugh, sigh, gag, and  
now cry. Respect.

your totally loyal, totally crazed fan:  
Jennifer aka Snapple

-SnappleApple450


	10. Are you my?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: WOW  
Twin: WOOW  
Me: WOOOW  
Twin: WOOO—  
Jacob: ENOUGH!!!  
Me: SOMEOOONNNEE's got their tail in a bunch!  
Twin: But, Twin, wouldn't that be a little hard for him? Since it's not that big…..  
Jasper: BAHAHAH!  
Edward: That, was like, such a burn.  
Jacob: I'LL SHOW YOU BURN!! *whips out lighter*  
Jasper: Uhhhhh…..*runs away*  
Edward: hey! Look! A POODLE!! *runs off*  
Jacob: WHERE?!?!?! …….….aww damn.  
Me: man, I wish I owned Twilight! Too bad I don't.**

Chapter 10: Are you my—?

"Whoa." I said, staring at the ginormous house. Or, mansion would be a better term. We got out of the car and I looked at Edward and Alice. "Your room is on the third floor." Edward said. I smiled as I ran in the house, tripping along the way, but I caught myself before I fell. I turned to look at Alice and Edward rolling their eyes. I ran up the two flights of stairs to the third floor, and ran down the hallway. I ran into a room, and was momentarily shocked.

There was a giant, king-sized Bed against a wall in the middle of the room. Across from the bed was a glass, wall-sized window. Half the room was covered in CD's, and a giant stereo system. The other half was covered in books. The carpet and walls were a soft white, and the bedspread was a gold color with matching pillows. I ran over and started jumping on the bed.

Edward walked in the room, looking at something in his hands. "Bella, I think tha—" he was cut off as I fell off the bed and into him, sending us both to the ground with a loud crash. "Ow." He mumbled. I was on top of him, and he looked me in the eyes, "Bella....." he mumbled.

"Oops." I said, smiling.  
"Bella, you need to recover. And rest. Please, just lie down." He said as we got off the ground. I went and lied down on the bed while Edward left the room and closed the door behind him. I sat thinking about all of these people while I drifted to sleep.

"Bella." A voice whispered from somewhere unknown. I spun around to face the empty, dark, quart yard of a school. "Bella." The voice whispered again. "Bella."  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I screamed at the darkness. There was an eerie feeling about this particular night, the cold breeze seemed colder than usual, and a horrid smell of blood tainted the air.

"Now, why would I do that? You are SUCH a beautiful girl....." the voice cooed from the darkness.  
"Leave me ALONE!" I screamed as I ran for the nearest hallway I could find leading to the gym. I felt something grasp my wrist, and pull me into the dark shadows. "I just wanted to ask to dance….." cooed the voice.

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing my arms around.

"I don't take no for an answer." said the voice. I was pushed against a wall and I hand strangled my throat as he started ripping my dress. I let out a small scream, and his head shot up to look at me.

That's when I saw the black eyes.

I sat up in the bed screaming. Sweat was pouring off my body, and my heart was beating out of control. Edward burst into the room, but I didn't stop screaming. He ran over to the bed and put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, cooing calming words in my ear.

I stopped screaming, but was now gasping for air. My whole body was shaking as violet tremors rocked through me. It was like it was real, like it was really happening. I could still feel where his hand grasped my throat, and see those violent black eyes.

"Bella, it's ok." Edward said. I cried on his shoulder, but it wasn't because of the dream. Actually, I'm not sure why. I felt something deep inside of my memory trigger tears, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "Bella, I won't let anything happen to you. Ever again." Edward said. Which brought me back to Edward......what was he? I was still racking my brain trying to figure it out.

"Are you my guardian?" I said as I pulled away to look at him. A smile crept up on his face.  
"No." he said, looking into my eyes. He seemed pained by something. He got up and walked to the door.  
"Don't—Please don't go." I said. He turned to look at me with a questioning glance. "I feel very safe around you." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I looked at the clock—2:00 AM. I scooted over to one side of the large, king-sized bed, and he came and laid down on the other side. I stared at the ceiling of the room, trying to fall asleep. His hands were at his side as he closed his eyes. I took his hand in mine as I fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

I heard the snickering before I opened my eyes. But when I DID open my eyes, it was an incredibly hilarious site.

Emmett hovered over Edward with an extremely large CD player, hooked to some amplifiers right next to Edward's pillow. Emmett pressed play on the CD player, and the music boomed out of the amplifiers.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Edward jumped out of the bed, landing on the floor.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"EEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" he screamed, chasing after the now-running-Emmett. I laughed as I unplugged the CD player and walked downstairs in my pajamas.

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were laughing as they made breakfast in the kitchen. I walked in, and my stomach growled. "I take it that you're hungry." Rosalie said, smiling. I returned the smile as I went to sit next to her on the stool at the counter. It was so intimidating to be around all of these beautiful people. I have no clue what I looked like, but I knew I couldn't even come close to being compared to these people. "Rosalie—do you have a mirror?" I asked. Rosalie took out a compact mirror out of her pocket, and was handing it over to me, when a spatula smacked her hand and she recoiled. "Oh, no you don't! She isn't going anywhere NEAR a mirror until I dress her up....." Alice's voice contained so much venom that I flinched back. Then her mood suddenly changed to bright and perky with a large smile. "'Kay?" she said, and Rosalie and I nodded our heads in shock. Alice placed a plate of some yellow squishy stuff and strips of pinkish redish stuff in front of me. "Uhhhh.." I said, and Jasper's, Rosalie's, and Alice's heads all snapped to look at me. They looked at how I was staring at the plate, and roared with laughter.

"Bella......it's.....Bacon.....and.....Eggs" Jasper got out between laughs. I frowned at them. Edward walked into the kitchen with a smug smile on his face as he picked up an apple and bit it. Emmett walked in behind him soaking wet. I still had a look of disgust on my face as I stared at the food on my plate.

"Bella.....you've GOT to be kidding me." Emmett said, laughing. "She remembers what a car is, how to talk and write, what a house is, but she can't remember what bacon and eggs are......"  
"HEY! It's not MY fault I can't remember anything." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw pain flash across Edward's face. I saw a single tear slide down his cheek, and I turned my head to look at him. Our eyes met for a moment before he turned away.

Everyone in the room was dead silent. Even Emmett. Everyone had a frown on their face and I saw tears in Alice's eyes. Why were they acting like this?

_Well, Bella, time to do something stupid._ I thought. I mean, I've already found that I involuntarily do something stupid whenever I do stuff, and everyone laughs.

I picked up a fork, as they called it, which I had no idea how to use. I knew how to use a SPOON though......I took the fork and scooped up the eggs like it were a spoon. I raised it to my mouth—and they fell off. Everyone was staring at me. I frowned at the eggs. I took my fork and scooped up some more eggs and raised it half way to my mouth—and they fell off. I took the fork again, scooped up some more eggs, and raised it to my mouth. This time it didn't fall off. "HA!" I said, right before putting it into my mouth. I opened my mouth and—they fell off. "Damn, stupid, yellow stuff." I cursed under my breath and everyone exploded into laughter.

"Edward, I think you should feed her." Alice said with a smile. Edward walked over and took the fork out of my hand and poked the eggs with the fork and raised it to my mouth. I bit the eggs and my eyes widened. "WOA! This yellow, fluffy stuff is GOOD!" I said, and everyone erupted into more laughter.

After Edward fed me breakfast, Alice grabbed my hand led me upstairs. "Okay, Bella, you HATE it when I do this—but too bad." She said as she dragged me into a huge room. She sat me on a chair and began the torture.

Alice took a metal curled device in her hands as she approached me with an evil smile. *cue squeaky horror music*

**Edward's POV:**

Rosalie: "5......4......3......2......1......"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Some things never change." I said, exchanging a look with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, before we continued eating.

After everyone finished eating and was ready for school, Bella stumbled down the stairs, and I gasped; she looked so beautiful. Her hair was in spiral curls, her make-up was light but accentuated her beautiful eyes. She looked like a goddess.

"Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies, Eddie-boy." She teased with a blush on her cheeks.  
"Bella, you have never called me Eddie before." I said, making sure she knows that. "I know." She said with a huge smile. "Emmett taught it to me." I sighed at those words.  
"Emmett......" I said, turning to him. "You are going to stay away from her until her memory is back." I told him, and his face fell. "AWWWWW!" he said with puppy-dog eyes that so did not work on me.

When we arrived in the parking lot, Bella was staring at the school with a look of horror on her face. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

**Bella's POV:**

We pulled into the parking lot of the school, and dread filled me. I recognized this as the place in my dream last night. "Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked me. I turned away from the window, and everyone was staring at me.

"Yea, why?"  
"Well, you look like you just saw a ghost. Or two." She said with a slight smile.  
"This place was in my nightmare last night......" I murmured mostly to myself. Edward cringed as he remembered me screaming, no doubt. I opened the car door, and was immediately bombarded with hoards of people asking "what happened" and "OMG! I can't believe it!" and "You have amnesia?!" I had no clue who any of these people were, and they scared the shit out of me. Especially this one blonde boy and a girl with dark curls and a really big mouth—well, figuratively speaking. She was asking me a million questions a second. I'm not kidding—these people scared me.

"Edward! I'm scared!" I yelled over the mass of people. Everyone froze. Everyone was quiet at what I had said......why? Edward moved through the shocked crowd and put his arm around me, leading me out of it. "That was......the most horrifying thing I've ever done—that I can remember." I said, and Edward chuckled. Alice was skipping and twirling in circles alongside me as we walked, and Edward still hadn't taken his arm off of me. Which brought me back to my one, most important question......

"Edward......are you my bodyguard?" I asked, and him and Alice roared with laughter.  
"No, Bella." He said between laughter, and then he walked away. I walked to my first class with Alice in silence as I contemplated over this. I absent mindedly sat down when Alice kicked me from under the table. "OWW!" I said, and everyone turned to look at me. "Uhhh, sorry, I, uhh…..stubbed my toe." I said, and then looked at Alice. "What?" I whispered.

"Want to play a prank on Edward?" she asked.  
"Uhhh.....how?" I asked, trying to rack my brain for any clue at what I use to do.  
"Bella, we've done things like......recently......made the song 'Barbie Girl' play when he opens his locker—which, it still does—" she said giggling. "We've posted in the newspaper he was giving out free hugs, gave girls in the school love notes from him," that last thing she said made me really mad for some reason. "Switched all of his homework with Emmett's—" she was cut off.

"Ms. Cullen and Ms. Swan, since your conversation is SO important, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher said, and everyone in the room turned to stare at us.

"Oh, why yes, thank you!" Alice said, getting up and going to stand in the middle of the room. She started telling everyone about the pranks in the last couple of years that Alice and I had done to Edward. Everyone stared at her shocked, and she took up 45 minutes of class just talking in the front. When she was done she came and sat back down next to me, and my jaw was hanging open. She smiled smugly as the teacher walked back to stand in the front, shocked.

"Thank you, Ms. Cullen, for sharing that with the class." She said through clenched teeth. Everyone was in fits of giggles now.

The bell rang and Alice and I walked out of the classroom. A girl walked up to Alice, "Hey Alice! Have you......." I blocked out the conversation, and Alice was distracted as the blonde, spiky-haired boy walked up to me.

"Hey, Bella!" he said.  
"Uhhh......who are you?" I asked, a little afraid of him. He was creepy.  
"I'm your boyfriend, of course! Wow, you really DID forget everything, didn't you?" ok, I admit I forgot SOME stuff—ok, a lot of stuff—but still, I don't see how I could be with THIS guy.  
"I'm not sure......." I said, backing away.  
"What do you mean? You're my girl!" he said as he ran up to me and started kissing me. His breath tasted of onions and his tongue forced itself into my mouth. I hit at his chest, trying to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly we were broken apart, and I looked up to see Edward glaring furiously at Mike, right before he punched him. I was busy spitting out what was in my mouth......

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked as he turned back to me.  
"Yea.....ughh, that was gross." He chuckled at that. "Why did he tell me he was my boyfriend? I highly doubt that......" anger flashed across Edward's face.  
"Bella, you hate him. He's had a crush on you since kindergarten. Just stay away from him." He said as he took my hand and we walked to class. But on the way something caught my eye, and I froze. But in a second it was gone.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking worried. I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. I don't even know WHAT it was, just that something caught my eye. We walked into the classroom and I heard a bunch of whispers.

"_Did you HEAR?! She has Amnesia!"_

"_She can't even remember who she is! Not even her friends and family!"_

"_I heard a gang attacked her"_

"_I heard she tripped and fell on a knife"_

"......_car crash....."_

"_Her and Edward Cullen!"_

The last whisper confused me. What were these people saying? I turned to where the last one came from and saw the dark-haired girl from the parking lot. "What did you say?" I asked her in confusion.

"What?!"  
"I SAID, what did you say about me and Edward?!" I asked, irritated at her. She was loud, annoying, a gossiper, AND slow.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"I heard you! Just tell me what you said."  
"GO away, freak! You don't even know who YOU are, why would I tell you!" she said. This set me off. I grabbed the front of her shirt and got in her face. "Tell. Me. What. You. Said." I don't know what came over me. I wasn't sure if I was a violent person or not, but I was just so irritated that she knew something about Edward and I. Edward was at my side in a second. "Bella!" he said, trying to get me to let go.

"Look, bitch!" the girl said. "You aren't GOOD ENOUGH to be around Edward! I don't even know why you two are suddenly friends! You guys HATE each other!!" she screamed. My whole body stiffened, and my eyes widened. I noticed Edward also stiffen at my side, and his breathing stopped. I felt my heart break and I wasn't sure why. Edward and I hated each other? My grip on her shirt loosened and I let go, my whole body was in shock. Was this the truth? They were keeping it from me? That's why everyone had been acting this way. That's why Alice and Edward wouldn't tell me anything. But WHY?! It was clear that they didn't want me to get hurt while I was recovering. I turned to look Edward in the eyes, not caring that the entire class was silently staring at us. I felt warm tears gather at my eye lids, but they would not fall.

His eyes were full of something, but I couldn't tell. Like he was pleading with me for something. I turned to walk out of the class. "Bella! Wait!" he said, grabbing my wrist. I yanked my hand away from his and walked out of the classroom.

I walked down the empty hallways deep in my thought. I turned a corner, and ran into someone, falling to the ground.

"Well, hello there." I heard a sickly familiar voice.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ok, so when you review I would like to hear two things 1. Your favorite part/sentence in this chapter, and 2. Your favorite part/sentence in the entire story so far. Thank you, guys!!**


	11. deja vu

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: $1,000!!!!  
Twin: $4,000!!!  
Me: $50,000!!!  
Jasper: Edward! Do something! They can't own Twilight!!  
Edward: ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!!  
Auction dude: GOING ONCE!.....GOING TWICE!......  
Me and Twin: damn you, stupid, shiny, Volvo owner.**

Chapter 11: déjà vu

"Well, hello there." I heard a sickly familiar voice. I looked up and saw a boy with long blonde hair tied back into a loose ponytail. "I'm sorry!" I said as I got to my feet, picking up my books.

"No problem." He said as he helped me. I looked into his eyes—they looked familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. My body screamed that this boy was familiar, but my mind told me otherwise. "Ummm, do I know you?" I asked him.

"Ahh, you must be the girl with amnesia." He said. Wow, what a GREAT way to be known as...... "But, no. I'm new, actually. This is my first day, my name's James." I smiled at him.  
"I'm Bella." I said. "Well, I hope you like it here."  
"Oh, I'm sure I will." He said before I walked off. Something about this boy made me on edge. His voice sent shivers of pain and pleasure down my spine. The look in his eyes made me want to run screaming. But he was attractive, and the way he spoke was seductive, like he was speaking to my soul. His eyes were so familiar......

I walked around the school, not knowing where I was. I walked out of a hallway and entered the quad.

Every cell in my body screamed at me to run away.

Lying on the ground was Mrs. Scott's body, covered in blood. She had stab wounds—in her stomach. An ear-piercing scream came from my lips as my legs gave out underneath me and I fell to the ground, sobbing and screaming. I felt strong arms around me pulling me up from the ground. I looked up to see Edward, pulling me to his chest. "Bella! What's wrong?!?!" he yelled frantically. I pointed to Mrs. Scott and he gasped, he positioned himself in front of me so I couldn't see. The quad was filling with teachers and students, who ran around frantically screaming and crying. I heard sirens in the background, but I blocked it all out. Something inside me was trying to break free, some kind of terror, but I didn't know what it was. It was like a strange déjà vu, but I had no clue where I had seen this before.

"Shhh......Bella, what happened?" he whispered in my ear.  
"I-I d-d-don't k-know. I w-was walking and t-then….." I said between tears and Edward kissed the top of my head, and I laid my head on his chest. Everyone was too busy running around screaming and crying to notice us. Well, except for one person.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James, leaning against a pole, his arms crossed, staring at us with a glint in his eye.

Charlie showed with the police and ran over to me. "Bella! Bella?! Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.  
"Yea. I'm fine." I said, wiping away my tears. Edward turned to Charlie.  
"She found her body." He said in a voice he thought I couldn't hear. I tried to ignore it though and went to stand with Alice.

"Bella! Are you ok? This is so horrible......" She said, crying, as she enveloped me in a giant hug. We just sat there all of us together until a Charlie came and questioned me.

"Okay, Bells. I need to know what happened." He said lightly, trying not to upset me.  
"I was just walking....and then I walked out here and I found her. That was it. I saw her last period and she was fine!" I said, choking at the end. All of the students had gone back to class, and they had cleaned up the quad.

Edward led me back to class, but I stopped.

"Why are you here?!" I asked.  
"Bella, what she said was a lie. We don't hate each other." He said, with pain clearly shown on his face. I was confused.  
"But—"  
"That's what SHE thinks. Just ignore everybody. They have no clue what they are talking about. Bella, trust me, please." He said, his emerald eyes boring into mine.....and I couldn't help but trust this amazing creature that was standing in front of me.

"I do." I said, and he took my hand and led me to a building. We passed a sign on a wall, and I couldn't help but look at it.

_Winter Dance this Friday!_

_In the Gym, 6:00 PM_

I stared at the poster thinking about a dance. What would that be like? I don't know if I had ever been to a dance. Edward saw me looking at the poster and chuckled. He pulled on my hand and we walked inside the building, it was the library!

"Wow." I said as we walked down the aisles of books. One book in particular caught my eye. I went over to the shelf and picked up the book. "Romeo & Juliet." I murmured to myself. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward staring at me cautiously. "Have you ever read this book?" I asked him.

"Yes......I will never judge Romeo again." He mumbled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." He said.

We sat in the library, reading, until lunch. Well, I was reading, Edward was mostly staring at me. When we left the library for lunch, Edward stopped. "Bella, walk straight to the cafeteria, Alice will be there. I have to go to my locker." He said, nervous. I walked down the hallway and turned into another hallway headed to the cafeteria, when I tripped and dropped my books. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath. I bent down to get them when a hand shot out and grabbed them first. I looked up to meet eyes with James.

"Um, thanks." I said, looking at the ground as I took the books from him. "You're awfully clumsy, aren't you?" he said with a smirk. I frowned at him. "Thanks, you know, I would of never figured it out if you hadn't told me. Now that that's ALL cleared up......" I said, stepping around him. This guy seemed to appear out of nowhere, and it was creeping me out. He followed behind me, talking, as I walked to the cafeteria.

"Attitude, too." He chuckled. "I had a girlfriend like you, once....." He said. This caught me totally off-guard, and I whirled around to face him. I looked him in the eyes and saw a glint of something, but I'm not sure what it was.

"Was there something you needed?" I hissed at him.  
"I just wanted to get to know you a little better." He said with a smirk. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.  
"Not that I know of." I said. "You know, it wouldn't be the best time to get to know someone when they have amnesia and don't even know who they are." I said, turning to face him again.  
"Fair enough. But when you DO get your memory back, I'll be the first one you see." He said before he walked off, staring at me over his shoulder. I shuddered and walked into the cafeteria.

"Bella! Over here!" Emmett and Jasper called, waving to me. I walked over to their table and sat down. Everyone in the cafeteria was crying and talking about Mrs. Scott's murder, and the police were walking around all over the place. I sat down at the table, thinking about what had happened before I found Mrs. Scott. That girl had said that Edward and I hated each other, but Edward said it wasn't true.

"Jasper, what is Edward to me?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"  
"Welllll……he said he's not a friend, he's not like a brother, he's not my boyfriend, he's not my guardian, he's not my bodyguard, we don't hate each other......what are we?" I asked.  
"Well, Bella, you're just going to have to figure that one out for yourself. I frowned. That's what I've BEEN trying to do for the past 2 days! I was just about to tell him that when Edward walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to me........covered in pie.

I was the first one to break the silence........I burst into loud laughter. And then everyone at our table followed me, roaring with laughter. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at Edward and then started giggling….not total laughter though, because everyone was still upset about the teacher. Which made me think about what I saw, which made me feel sick and my head start to turn.

My heart sank as I thought of the first thing I hadn't even given ANY thought to......she was MURDERED. Someone, here on campus, murdered her. Someone that could be in this very room right now. I scanned the cafeteria, looking at all of the people in the room. The laughter had died down, and Edward had cleaned his face off. They were now talking about how Emmett stuffed a pie in Edward's locker, and set it up to fly out when he opened it. I scanned the room, and met eyes with James, sitting at a table, eating an apple. When he caught my eye he winked at me. I turned away and my whole stomach felt sick at the thought that whoever killed Mrs. Scott, could do it again. To anyone.

**A/N: short chapter again, but I thought this was a good place to leave off. Hey, 4 chapters in one day! I hope you guys love me!! Lol so I'll try to update again soon. And, same thing for REVIEWS: 1. Favorite part/sentence in this chapter. 2. (if you didn't already tell me) your favorite part/sentence in the whole story.**


	12. I’M A HORRIBLE PERSON!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Wow. I'm posting this at……1:00 in the morning. I hope my fans love me.  
Twin: I would cry for you if they didn't.  
Edward: Awwwww our author is crying!!  
Jasper: Maybe we should comfort her….  
Me: :D !!!!!  
Edward: But, you still don't own Twilight—but we'll give you a hug anyways.  
Me: GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!!**

**A/N: Ok, so, I was sitting the other day, you know, trying to think of only the BEST ideas for YOU GUYS! And, I came up with the BEST KICK-ASS CLIMAX for this story!! So, you'll just have to read.**

**P.S. James is psycho. More than in the book. Like, he needs to be institutionalized. Seriously.**

Chapter 12: I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!!

I sat through the rest of lunch in a daze. I didn't even realize when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Bella? The bell rang. We need to go." Edward said. I stood up, breaking out of my daze.  
"Edward, do you realize that someone here MURDERED Mrs. Scott? And they haven't been caught? And that it could happen again?" I asked, worried, not for myself, but my friends. I stern expression crossed Edward's face as he stopped at the end of the hall and turned to face me.

"Bella, no one is going to touch you. Ever again." He said. "One of us will be with you at all times." I felt like a 5 year old. I mean, I might as well be one, I didn't even know how to use a cup the other day.  
"I wasn't worried about myself." I said. He sighed.  
"I know. But, Bella, that's all you need to be worried about right now......" he said. "There's something I wanted to ask you." He said, he took both of my hands in his and he leaned closer, his beautiful green eyes smoldering and melting my every thought to Jell-o. "Will you go to the dance with me?" I felt my heart stop, and my mind do flips. I felt like I could fly, and sort of like my skin was on fire. What was this emotion, and was I supposed to be feeling this way? And, would my normal self say yes, or no?

Well, I'm not exactly sure how I would normally feel, but I knew how I felt right now.

"Yes." I said, a small smile on my lips, and a huge grin played across his face. He let go of my hands, but held one as we rounded the corner, and ran right into someone I—for some reason—didn't want to see.

"Hello, Bella." James said, looking at me. Then he shifted his gaze to Edward and it turned into a glare. James stared at Edward with a taunting look, and Edward glared back.

"Hi, James." I said, looking at the ground. James' eyes went to mine and Edward's hands interlocked, and then he looked back at me with a smirk. "James.....do you think you could not be running into me every five minutes?"

"That's like telling water not to be wet." He said, smiling. "Besides, _I_ don't mind....." His grin widened, and his voice sent shivers down my spine. Edward's grip on my hand tightened.  
"I mind." Edward said coldly. James' head snapped up to look at Edward, and he smirked. Edward pulled me past James as we continued to class, James staring at me the whole way.

"I don't like that guy, Bella." Edward said once we took our seats in Biology.  
"There's something about him I can't place. Like, I've seen him before." I said, mostly to myself, but Edward heard.  
"Try to stay away from him. At least until your memory is back."  
"No arguments there." I said. I thought about James, about how he woke some fear inside of me, and how he also pleased me. But, the fear outdid the pleasure. So, I would definitely try and stay away from James.

The key word: Try.

The rest of class I spent mostly sneaking peeks at Edward. When the bell rang I gathered my stuff, and Edward walked me to my final class, gym.

"Bella, no one originally had this class with you. So, Jasper has transferred into your class." Edward said.  
"Uhhh, thanks." I said. Well, Rosalie and Alice told me I had to change before P.E.......so I guess I had to do that here. I waved to him before I walked into the locker room.

After I got dressed I walked into the gym to wait for the class, because no one was there yet except for me and Angela. I couldn't help but think of my important question.

Edward had asked me to the dance today…..as friends, or as a date? Or was it something else? He held my hand, but we waved good bye. What exactly were we? My thoughts were interrupted as someone scared me from behind.

"Boo." I was so deep in thought I jumped.  
"JASPER! Don't scare me like that!!" I yelled, gasping for air.  
"What were you thinking about??"  
"Edward asked me to the dance." I said, blushing. I had learned I also do that a lot.  
"HE ASKED YOU TO THE DANCE?!?!" Jasper was genuinely surprised, and accidentally yelled a little too loud. Everyone in the now filled gym turned to stare at me, blushing incredibly, and Jasper, with his mouth open, eyes wide, staring at me. Then everyone erupted into whispers.

"_They're going to the dance together?!"_

"_I thought they HATED each other!"_

"_This is WEIRD!"_

"_He's better than HER."_

"_Damn, Cullen already asked her."_

"_I think Edward had something to do with the accident."_

I froze cold at the last thing said. Jasper stiffened next to me, and his eyes flashed to my face. That brought on a whole new subject I hadn't thought of; why I had ended up in the hospital in the first place. Why I had AMNESIA in the first place.

The only thing I knew was that when I first woke up, they said I was in an accident. I had heard whispers about something that happened at the time I yelled at that girl—who I soon learned her name was Jessica—but I was too busy trying to find out about Edward.

I turned to Jasper with a blank expression.

"Jasper, what happened to me?" I asked, and the whole gym went silent. Jasper's mouth opened and closed a few times, speechless. The entire gym was waiting to hear what had really happened to me. He looked around, before taking me by the arm and taking me outside. Luckily the teacher hadn't showed up yet.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't exactly tell you what happened. I can only tell you that you were attacked." Tears welled at my eyelids and it felt like there was a hole in my stomach.

"At-t-acked?" I was barely able to get out.  
"I think you should hear it from Edward."  
"Did Edward have something to do with it?" I asked, all color draining from my face, my breathing and heart seamed to stop, waiting for the answer that would either give me relief, or push me off a cliff.

"Not the way you think. He wasn't to blame." He said before leading me back inside. Relief washed over me. When we walked back inside, everyone was staring at us, and I noticed one person in particular that I hadn't noticed before.

James was leaning against the bleachers on the opposite side of the gym, staring at me with a smirk on his face. He winked, and I turned away from his uncomfortable stare. It was then that the teacher walked in.

"OKAY! Listen up! We will be playing badminton....." he started talking about the rules and how to play. "Okay, pick a partner—Groups of 2 ONLY! I don't want anyone whining and begging me into a group of 3." He said, looking at Jessica and Lauren, who started whining. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see James.

"Partners?" he asked in a seductive voice. "Uhhh......" I said, looking for an excuse.

"She's with me." Jasper stepped in, saving me. James turned to glare at Jasper.  
"So, Bella, how many people do you think you'll hit with a racket today??" Jasper said, laughing. I felt my cheeks get hot as a blush creeped up.  
"Hopefully: none." I said, "But the key word is hopefully, which means it probably won't happen." I said laughing. James snickered before he walked away.

"Thanks." I said to Jasper.  
"What is with that guy? He's been staring at you all day."  
"Yea, and he had a mental battle with Edward after lunch." I said, laughing. "I feel like I know him." I said.  
"You should—"  
"Yea, I know. Stay away from him until my memory is back. Got it." I said, grabbing a racket and walking over to the teacher with Jasper following behind. The teacher told us what court we would be playing at, and I groaned as I saw who we were against: James and Lauren.

"Crap." I muttered, going to stand in the court. Jasper stood in the middle of the court, and I stood in the back. Jasper was so good at sports he really didn't need anyone else for this, let alone ME to get in the way and cause people bodily harm.......and maybe some emotional.

Lauren grinned evilly at me as she hit the birdie to the back of the court, right at me. I attempted to swing the racket, and it flew out of my hand and over the net, and hit Lauren right in the face. She screamed and started crying. I couldn't believe I did that!!

"OMG! Lauren I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean....I mean......I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!!" I started crying and saying how horrible I was, and everyone rushed over to me, comforting me, leaving Lauren to cry on the ground.

"Bella, it's ok. You're not a horrible person!" everyone kept saying things like that.

"You BITCH!!" she screamed, running over to me, pushing people out of the way. Uh oh.

She jumped on me, knocking us both to the ground, and I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I really didn't want to fight her!! I mean, I didn't know how to fight—did I?

We rolled around on the ground, and she kept slapping me, although it didn't hurt much more than my stomach—and that was just because I just got out of the hospital. Now I was lying on the ground, with her sitting on her knees above me, slapping me. I could hear everyone yelling at her, and the teacher, and I couldn't take anymore of her slapping, so I pulled my arm back, and punched her in the face.

She stumbled off of me and Jasper was at my side, helping me up. Everyone was clapping for me, and I now saw what I had done.

Lauren was still on the ground with a bloody nose, but her eye was already starting to bruise. It looked bad, too. I didn't even want to THINK about what it would be like tomorrow. I'm such a horrible person!

"Oh my Gosh! Lauren, I'm so sorry.......I didn't mean to......I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!!" I bellowed and Jasper hugged me, laughing. Jasper let go, and I saw Lauren being escorted out by an adult to the office. I saw James leaning against a pole, shaking with laughter.

"Bella, are you alright??" Jasper asked. Now that he mentioned it, my stomach hurt. A lot.  
"My stomach doesn't feel so good....." I said, like I was about to throw up—but I wasn't. "I feel dizzy."

"Come on." Jasper said, leading me to the nurse's office. Angela came running out of the locker room with my stuff and handed it to me. Jasper had grabbed his on the way out.

"I cannot believe I did that!!" I said.  
"Bella, it was self-defense. She attacked you—and she was hitting like a whimp. That deserves a punch if anything." Jasper said, laughing again. When we entered the nurse's office, I lied down on the bed, and she checked out my stomach. Jasper stayed next to me.

"Well, it's the stitches. They were pulled a bit, and that's what's causing you pain." She said. She fixed my stitches and gave me some pain medicine, and then I used the bathroom to change. Jasper changed after me, just in time for the bell rang. And then Edward came bursting through the health office, with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett trailing behind.

"What happened?!?!" he demanded. Jasper erupted into laughter.

"Well, we were playing Badminton and Bella swung her racket, and it flew out of her hand across the court and hit Lauren in the face. Lauren started crying, and Bella got all upset because she hurt her, so then everyone came and comforted her while Lauren was still crying." He said, and everyone was laughing hysterically. Once they calmed down, Jasper continued. "And then Lauren got mad, and she attacked Bella, and they fell to the ground. Lauren was slapping Bella like a 2 year old, and Bella wasn't fighting back because she didn't want to hurt her. But then Bella punched Lauren in the face, sending Lauren backwards......and, man, that was a good punch. Her eye is already bruising." Jasper said, with hand motions, acting out the whole scene. Everyone was laughing hysterically. Then Lauren walked in, and she looked horrible.

Her entire eye was dark black and blue, even part of her nose, and her nose had dried blood on it. Everyone was silent as she grabbed an ice pack, and then we all erupted into laughter as she stalked out.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me.  
"Yes." I said, smiling.  
"You sure know how to throw a punch. Remind me never to get on your bad side." He said, and chuckled.  
"But, the funny thing was, was that Bella got all upset after she punched Lauren, too. She started yelling that she was a horrible person and such." Jasper said, laughing hysterically again. Edward smiled as he grabbed my hand.  
"You are no such thing." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Edward, are you my councilor?" I asked, and everyone erupted into laughter. I mean, he's always making me feel better, and talking to me about stuff.....  
"No, Bella." He said after he was done laughing. On the whole drive home chuckles escaped him every now and then.

"Bella, let's go SHOPPING!!" Alice screamed. But, before I could react, her and Rosalie were dragging me to her yellow Porsche.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as they handcuffed me to the car and slammed the door. And then we headed to my worst nightmare.

The mall.

(A/N: I was going to stop there, but I'll be nice and write more.) I don't remember anything about the mall, but I was horrified as we stepped through the giant doors into a huge building with crowded hallways and super-model looking men and women carrying lots and lots of designer bags around.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me through every shop. From Gucci, Juicy Couture, Louis Vuitton, and Coach, to Victoria's Secret, Pac Sun, Hot Topic, and San Rio. They forced me into every cute outfit they found, and were buying me stuff left and right. And I hated every minute of it.

"Bella! Get your butt out here!!" Alice yelled from the other side of the door. I was in the dressing room, and it wasn't really a dressing ROOM, since if you walked outside the stall, the entire store could see you—and she wanted me to walk out their wearing lacy lingerie. Bra and underwear, to be exact. Oh—but we can't forget about the stilettos! Joy!

"No, flipping, way, Alice. Everyone will see! This is horrible!" I said, looking astonished at the mirror.  
"Don't MAKE me drag you out, Bella!" Alice threatened. I sighed, and peeked out the door. No one was looking, so I stepped out.

"BELLA! THAT LOOKS AMAZING!!" Alice and Rosalie chirped excitedly. "Twirl!" they said.  
"No." I said stubbornly.  
"TWIRL!!!" Alice demanded in a menacing voice. I gulped, and twirled in a circle. Right when I was turning back to face them, I saw the last person I wanted to see.

James was standing across the small room, staring at me with a smug smile on his face, and a gleam in his eye of—lust? I immediately ran back into the changing room and got dressed.

What was he DOING here?! He seemed to be everywhere I look! And he saw me in lingerie! I shivered at that thought and rejoined Alice and Rosalie and we—meaning THEY—paid before we drove back to the house. I didn't mention one word about James, but I couldn't help but think—was he stalking me?

**A/N: ok, so I'm going to be writing at LEAST 4 more chapters before the climax. This week is important….. so somewhere between 4-7 chapters. And then there will be more of the resolution. And then….maybe….JUST maybe…….I will write a sequel? **

**Review: 1. What was your favorite part/line of this chapter 2. Does anyone want Lauren to STAY in the story?? (I can't give any more info about "STAYING"…..)**


	13. Help me, Save me

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: sigh  
Twin: sigh sigh  
Me: sigh sigh si—  
Edward: OKAY! OKAY! WHAT'S WRONG?!  
Twin: I was just thinking about owning Twilight.  
Me: I was just thinking about Edward in be—  
Jasper: WOA! WOA! WOA! Ok, don't want to know!  
Edward: neither is going to happen, so dig a ditch and bury yourselves in it.**

Chapter 13: Help me, Save me

I was running down an abandoned hallway in the school. All the lights were off, and it was dark outside. The hallways were inside, so I was relieved of the cold night air as I ran as fast as I could down the hallways barefoot. I had no clue what I was running from, just that I needed to get away, hide, anything. And I knew no one would come help me. Because there was no one around to help.

I ran around a corner and ran into a closet, shutting the door closed. I waited a while until I saw the shadows of someone from under the door. They stood outside for a while, talking, but I couldn't understand. Suddenly, the door flew open, and in came the thing I was running from.

All I noticed were the black eyes.

"Bella! Wake up!" Edward held me, whispering in my ear. I was thrashing around, screaming. I woke, the same as the previous night, screaming, gasping for air, covered in sweat, and my heart beating erratically. Edward had once again spent the night with me—but not in a sexual way, of course. He put his arms around me, and I hid my face in his chest as I cried.

And then I fell asleep like that.

**Alice's POV:**

I was so happy that Edward asked Bella to the dance. Now he can finally show his true feelings for her. I walked into Edward's room to wake Bella up, and stopped. A huge smile stretched across my face as I saw the couch scene all over again. Bella was laying on her side with her face in Edward's chest, and Edward's arms were around her.

Then Emmett walked in behind me. "Oh, hey Alice! Here to watch the show?" he said with a huge grin.  
"What show?" I asked as he walked over to Edward.  
"This show." He said as he pulled symbols(those gold disc things) and smacked them together right above Edward's head.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward yelled, jumping up on the bed.

"EMMMMMMMMEEEEEEETT!!!" he yelled as he lunged for Emmett, chasing him downstairs.

**Bella's POV:**

Today we took the Aston Martin to school, and it was a Tuesday, so the dance was in 3 days. We pulled into the school parking lot, and when I was about to open my door, Edward opened it for me. I smiled at him as I stepped out of the car, and he took my hand. We were walking into school when I saw James, staring at us, leaning against a big, black, shiny, Ducati.(motorcycle)

I turned away and kept walking into the school.

The first 4 classes passed by in a blur. Everyone that walked by me in the hall all gave me high fives or shouts of "Good job!" hearing about what happened with Lauren. Well, everyone except for Lauren and her skank army. It was lunch time and I was walking to my locker with Edward.

That's when I saw Satin leaning against my locker.

"Hey, Bella." He said as we walked up. I started spinning the combination on my locker while he stared at me.  
"Hi James."  
"I was going to ask you if you were free tonight," He said, leaning in so his mouth was closer to my ear, "And since you looked so sexy in that lingerie, you could bring it." That was all it took for Edward to react. Edward threw James against the lockers, holding him by his shirt. The look on Edward's face put vampires to shame.

"Leave her alone. She will not be going anywhere with you, and if you ever talk to her like that again, I will beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down." It was clear that Edward had the upper hand; Edward had muscles—not as much as Emmett, but muscles all the same. James was shorter than Edward, and not as bulk as him, although he wasn't shrimpy.

James smirked at Edward's reaction, as though he enjoyed it. Edward let go of James and we walked to the cafeteria.

We sat down at our table with the rest, just in time for Lauren to stand up on one of the tables in the cafeteria. "I have an announcement!!" she said in her nasally voice. It made me want to puke.

Her eye was 10 times worse than yesterday. It was completely black and reached over to her eyebrow, some of her cheek, and nose. Everyone laughed at the site of her, and then when they finally calmed down she spoke.

"I know a lot of you have been wondering what the hell's been going on lately. My mom works as the dispatcher for the police station, and she told me exactly what happened to Bella Swan!!" she said. Everyone erupted into whispers, and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett looked furious. Edward looked like he was about to kill someone.

"So, she told me that Edward Cullen," she pointed to Edward, "Was responsible! He left her in the woods and she was attacked!! Stabbed in her stomach, to be exact." All the color drained from my face, and I felt like someone just pushed me off of a cliff. Was this the reason Edward and I were friends now? We hated each other, he left me in the middle of the woods, and he felt responsible so he wanted to become friends to make up for it?

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Alice jumped up from her seat, screaming. "THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!! THE CAR BROKE DOWN AND SHE WALKED DOWN THE ROAD TO LOOK FOR HELP!!"

Lauren laughed, "Poor, poor Isabella. We all know that her and Edward hated each other since the first day of kindergarten. And yet, here they stand. Holding hands, and going to the dance together. So, tell me, Edward, how does it feel to be responsible for someone almost dying and getting amnesia? And, Bella, how does it feel to have Edward, knowing that he's only hanging out with you because he feels sorry for himself?" Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice, and the cafeteria erupted into talk. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett jumped up from the table screaming at Lauren. Edward was staring at me with that pleading look in his eyes.

Now I felt like someone had hit me with a bus, pushed me off a cliff, stabbed me in the back, and threw me out of a plane all in one. And I probably looked like someone killed my puppy.

"Bella, it's not true." Edward whispered in a broken voice. I couldn't look at him. I just stared at my plate in front of me. "Those are lies. Don't believe it." That was it. I jumped up from the table, shouting at the top of my lungs, unable to contain it anymore.

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME, EDWARD?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME WHY I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL IN THE FIRST PLACE?!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP, OR HOW YOU WERE THERE WHEN I WAS ATTACKED?!" the entire cafeteria was silent.I paused before I continued, "Then why haven't you told me you hated me?" I said in a broken voice, but the entire cafeteria could hear it because it was so silent. With that I walked out of the cafeteria, passing James, who was leaning against the door, laughing.

**Edward's POV:**

"Bella, it's not true." I whispered in a broken voice. She couldn't look at me. She just stared at her plate in front of her. "Those are lies. Don't believe it." She jumped up from the table, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME, EDWARD?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME WHY I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL IN THE FIRST PLACE?!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP, OR HOW YOU WERE THERE WHEN I WAS ATTACKED?!" the entire cafeteria was silent. She paused before she continued, "Then why haven't you told me you hated me?" she said in a broken voice, but the entire cafeteria could hear it because it was so silent. Then she walked out of the cafeteria, passing James, who was leaning against the door, laughing.

James started walking slowly into the cafeteria, slowly clapping, with a smug smile on his pathetic face. That was it. I tackled that bastard to the ground, throwing punches at his face and his stomach. Jasper and Emmett pulled me off of him, and then Jasper ran over to where Alice was beating the crap out of Lauren.

**Alice's POV:**

Bella left the cafeteria, and, surprisingly, no one said anything after she left.

But then someone started slowly clapping, and everyone turned to stare at the new guy, James. He looked strangely familiar to me. He had a huge grin on his face, and was happy at what just happened. Edward launched himself from our table, throwing them both to the ground. I turned to my opponent, "You BITCH!" I screamed at Lauren, lunging at her and knocking her off the table onto the ground. She got up and lunged at me, trying to hit me, but I punched her in her other eye. She pathetically slapped me and I grabbed onto her arms and threw her to the ground and punched her again. I was about to punch her a third time when Jasper restrained me around my stomach. "THAT'S for saying stuff about Bella." I spat at her before I walked back over to my family.

**Bella's POV:**

I ran to the back of the school, not exactly sure where I was going, or caring. I ended up out by the football field, and sat down against a large tree in the shade, and brought my knees to my chest and raised my head to look at the tree. I held back my sobs, but tears came, and a sob escaped every now and then. Millions of questions ran through my head, but not a single answer could be found.

Was what Lauren said true? Was Edward at fault for my attack? Did Edward and I originally hate each other? Was he only being—nice, friends, whatever you call it—to me because he felt guilty? Did he even feel bad for me, or for himself? Why didn't he ever tell me what happened? Did he care about me at all?

Did he care enough to save me?

The last question threw my mind to a halt. Where did that come from? I don't remember thinking that. It seemed like it came from a deeper part in my mind—a part I don't have touch with at the moment. Save me? From what? I don't even know what there was to be saved from except him—so where did that come from, and what does it mean?

Could it have come from the part in my mind that the amnesia is keeping from me? The part in my mind that knows things that I can't reach. The part that knows people that are unknowingly affecting my life at this moment.

I groaned at the headache I gave myself.

"Bella," said a familiar, velvet voice. I looked around but saw no one. "Up here." he said. I looked up into the tree above me, and saw Edward sitting in the tree on the lowest branch. I got up to leave—I didn't want to see him. "Bella, wait." I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Bella, please let me explain." I walked back over to the tree and looked him in the eyes. He stretched his arm down "Come on," I grabbed onto his arm and he helped me up into the tree—it was rather difficult.

"Where do I start......." he murmured to himself.  
"How about the beginning?" I suggested sarcastically.  
"Bella, ever since kindergarten, we've been playing pranks and such on each other. We never hated each other, that's just the way people thought of it. Lauren was right about one thing—it was my fault. The night you got attacked.......it was just you and me, we had gone to Port Angeles after school to go to the bookstore. When we were there, I bought you your books, and you got mad. When we were on our way back home, it was nighttime, the car got two flat tires on the deserted road in the forest. You kept going on about how you didn't want me to buy stuff for you, so I yelled at you." I saw a single tear on his cheek, "I said that you never let anyone close to you. You got mad and ran off down the road. I should of gone after you. I was on the phone with Alice—when I heard your terrible scream." He put his head in his hands and I saw more tears. Hell, I was crying, too.

"I ran down the road as fast as I could, and found you coughing up blood, and then you passed out. You had been stabbed in your stomach. And it was my fault because I yelled at you, and because I wasn't there to protect you." He looked out over the field, class had already started, but I didn't care. "We took you to the hospital, and you went into a coma. When you woke up, well, you know the rest." He said, but it looked like he was holding something back. Like he didn't know how to tell me, or whether he should.

"Bella, I'm not just hanging out with you because I feel sorry for you or myself. I'm here because I want to be, even if the accident didn't happen. That's all that I can tell you right now, you're just going to have to believe me." He said, and then he finally looked at me. I nodded my head. Whatever it was he didn't tell me, I'm sure it was something that he isn't ready to.

I laid my head on his shoulder and we sat like that for a couple minutes, just letting the breeze wash our tears away, and listening to the birds chirping, and watching as the flowers and leaves fell from the tree.

"Let's get to class," he said as he started getting out of the tree. How the hell was I suppose to get down? It was hard enough getting up......

He jumped to the ground. "Do you trust me?" he said with that crooked smile I loved so much.  
"Yes.....no....err.....maybe so." I said and he laughed. "Jump, and I'll catch you." he said. Normally, if it were someone else, I would say something like 'NO-FUCKING-WAY, BUDDY!' but this was Edward, and I completely trusted him. So I jumped.

The tree was tall, and as I fell I felt a little thrill go through of the falling sensation, and my stomach did flips, and my toes tingled. But then I felt two arms beneath me as he caught me—like a perfect gentlemen. He held me bridal-style, and he didn't put me down as he walked back to the hallways. I blushed at how close our faces were to each other. We walked down the hallways until Edward stopped, cold. I felt his heart accelerate, and his breathing stop. "Oh my God," he whispered. I was about to raise my head to look at what he was looking at, but he spun us around so that I wouldn't see—but I did.

My breathing instantly spiked and my heart was beating erratically as tremors rocked through my body, and I started sobbing. I was shaking, head to toe in Edward's arms, and I guess you could say I was having a panic attack at the site in front of me. "SOMEONE! HELP!!" Edward yelled loudly. I screamed, and that's all it took for everyone to run outside.

"What is it?!" everyone asked.

"Lauren. She's dead."

**A/N: thank you SOO MUCH to everyone that has been answering my questions in the reviews. It's helping me a lot. I read and appreciate EVERY review, even if I don't get to reply to them all. Thanks so much guys! Especially SnappleApple450, LinkinPrincess, birningice, twilightlover44 and a bunch more that I can't name this moment lol**

**Review: 1. Favorite part/line of this chapter 2. Gosh, idk humor me with your randomness LAWLZ**

**P.S. I'm gathering songs that would be like, a good soundtrack for this story. So I'll let you know……idk maybe next chapter?**


	14. Soundtrack

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** THIS IS NOT A REAL SOUNDTRACK. No way do these songs have anything to do with my story. This is just a list of songs. I just thought these songs' lyrics fit the plot good, I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS! In no way am I in business with the artists or whatever that make/own these songs.**

List of songs for Player Haters

-Breathe Me- Sia  
-The River Flows in You- Yiruma  
-Circles- Undead  
-Comatose- Skillet  
-Say Love- Jason Reeves  
-Swing Life Away- Rise Against  
-New Divide- Linkin Park  
-What I've Done- Linkin Park  
-The Good Left Undone- Rise Against  
-In the End- Linkin Park  
-Your Star- Evanescence  
-Savior- Rise Against  
-Bring Me to Life- Evanescence  
-Crush Crush Crush- Paramore  
-4ever- The Veronicas  
-Untouched- The Veronicas

How they relate to my story:

-Breathe Me- Talks about how all she need is a friend. Bella plays this song.

-The River Flows in You- beautiful song that SHOULD HAVE BEEN Bella's original lullaby. So it's the lullaby in this story.

-Circles- Edward keeps going in circles and screwing up trying to show Bella he loves her. He keeps hurting himself, and it talks about 'her brown eyes so sad in December. This story takes place in December.

-Comatose- Bella's POV. Really applies to her coma, and also when she wakes up from her nightmares. Number one song. "I'll never wake up without an overdose of you" is a good symbolic line in the song.

-Say Love- admitting love. Pretty explanatory.

-Swing Life Away- Talks about how they are all friends and enjoy life, as long as they have each other they're good. It also talks about each other's 'scars', 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first' applies to their feelings for each other.

-New Divide- Talks about how Edward tries to show Bella that they can be together, he tries to put the past behind them and work on the future. Song from Transformers 2. That is also the true meaning of the song.

-What I've done- Pretty explanatory. Edward takes the blame for Bella's attack, and it talks about forgiveness.

-The Good Left Undone- The song starts out with 'In fields where nothing grew but weeds, I found a flower at my feet, bending there in my direction." Talks about how Edward thought Bella was the most beautiful, and then the song goes, "I wrapped a hand around its stem, and pulled until the roots gave in, finding out what I've been missing." Refers to when Edward and Bella started fighting, but Edward found that he loved her. The song goes on to talk about "because of you…." Personally my favorite song.

-In the End- it talks about how the clock ticks life away, and Edward tried so hard to tell Bella that he loved her.

-Your Star- wondering alone in silence. Edward calls Bella's name, but she never answered. Bella called Edward's name, but he was too far to hear it. "I can't see your star."

-Savior- The song's actual meaning doesn't go with the story line, but the words fit good. You just have to listen to it to understand.

-Bring Me to Life- I always thought this song should be in Twilight. Bella wants Edward to save her, sort of Bring her to Life. If you listen to the song, it's easy to understand.

-Crush Crush Crush- Talks about how Bella really wants to be more than friends with Edward

-4ever- talks about how they want to be together forever. They want the good moments to last forever.

-Untouched- Talks about how Bella wants Edward.


	15. Dance, Dance!

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasper: What are you doing??  
Me: Writing a love letter to Edward.  
Jasper: uhhhh…..  
Me: so how does this sound:**

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm in love with you. You are an amazing kick ass sparkly Vampire. We are going to get married and have 20 kids and live in a ginourmous house and you're going to turn me into a vampire so we can live together forever._

_Love, Jennifer.  
P.S. are you supposed to capitalize Vampire?_

**What do you think, Jasper? *looks to my side but Jasper magically disappeared***

**Damn. I wish I owned Twilight.**

Chapter 14: Dance, Dance!

Screaming and crying and sobbing could be heard from all over. Blood covered the hall. People were crying for Lauren, themselves, and their loved ones, all together. Someone was going to keep killing people, we all knew it. Who would be safe?

Edward was still holding me while I cried into his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his neck. No one like Lauren, and it made it that much more sad. The rest of the Cullens were standing next to us, but none of them were crying. They were frowning, thinking about who would be killing people. Police were swarming the school again.

"Attention! Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" the principal said with a bullhorn. "Students are dismissed for the rest of the day. Please, go home." He said in a stressed voice. Edward carried me to the car and put me in the front seat.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked. I nodded my head, but I was still shaking and crying.  
"I guess it wouldn't be a good time to tell you how Alice beat her ass for all that shit she said to you?" Emmett said, and Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. "Alice beat Lauren up?"

"YEA! IT WAS AWESOME!" Emmett yelled. There was a loud smack as Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head again.  
"Good." I said, and they all looked at me confused. "I'm freaked because someone is killing people. It's awful what happened to Lauren, but I'm not going to say I'm going to miss her, although I'm not going to say it was good that it happened. Does that make sense?" I said. I was still shaking.

"Alice, do you have a blanket back there?" Edward asked.  
"Yea, here." Alice threw me a blanket. "I'm not cold." I said.  
"Bella, you're in shock. Please, just use the blanket." I wrapped up in the blanket and soon we arrived at the house. Edward led me inside and he seated me on the couch with the blanket, and soon I had about 10 gallons of water being shoved in my face, being told to drink it, because I was 'in shock'.

Alice had decided to 'take care of me' because this probably brought fears back from my attack. She had taken it upon herself to shove every single type of food in front of me, ranging from candy, popcorn, ice cream, and cake, to gourmet food. They all ate, but I stayed wrapped up in the blanket, sitting cross-legged on the love seat. They were right, I had become very cold.

"What movie do you want to watch, Bella?" Alice asked as she sat down on the opposite couch next to Jasper. Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around me, which, I was shivering uncontrollably. He pulled me against him, and it seemed to help. "J-James-s B-B-B-on-d-d" I said, chattering. "H-he has E-Edward's C-car." I got out, and everyone laughed while Edward grinned that crooked smile at me. I tried to smile back, but more shivers rocked through me. He pulled me back against his chest as the movie started.

We watched a lot of movies for the rest of the day, and it was about 7:00 when Alice noticed something wrong with me. "Bella, you don't look so well." She said. Edward put his cool hand on my forehead and I flinched at the coolness. He left his hand there for a minute, and then he slowly trailed his hand down my face and cupped my face. "She has a fever." He said and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. My shivering started back up again as he laid me on the bed and walked out of the room. I huddled in the blankets and I looked at the nightstand, with a CD player, and noticed some water. I reached for the cup, but my hand accidentally hit the small CD player and music started playing.

I froze and stared off into space as I listened to the beautiful notes drift through the room. The song was beautiful—and I'd heard it before. I knew I had. Edward walked back into the room with some medicine but stopped when he saw me listening to the music, but I didn't look at him, I just continued to stare off into space. He walked very slowly over to me, and stood next to the bed, still staring at me carefully. "I know this song......I..I..."

"Bella, where have you heard this song before?" Edward asked in a stern voice. I tried to think about in the hospital, I tried to think back to how I ended up in there, the accident, I tried to think about Edward, how I knew this song. "Bella, what do you know about this song?" A searing pain ran through my head, and I screamed and put my head in my hands.

"Bella!" Edward said running over to me. I struggled with my mind, my head still in my hands, pushing against the boundaries that were blocking my mind from me. I started shaking worse than I was before, and pain seared through my head and I clenched my teeth.

".........You.....wrote it!" I yelled through clenched teeth, and then my vision blurred and everything went black.

**-**

**-**

I heard the voices before I completely gained consciousness.

"Have you told her yet?" there was a pause before someone answered, "No."

"You need to tell her. She needs to hear it."

"Not until her memory is back. I don't want to frighten her."

"How could you frighten her? She said it herself before this whole mess! If she really felt that, it wouldn't change just because she has amnesia." What were they talking about?

"I'm not goi—"  
"Shhh! She's waking up!" my eyes fluttered open and I saw Alice and Edward standing over me. I sat up on the bed, and fell over. "Whoa! Bella, take it easy." Alice said as she caught me and laid me back down.

"What happened?" I asked.  
"Why don't you tell us?" Edward said, "You remembered my song." He mumbled, looking at the ground. A gained memory flashed through my mind—Edward and I sitting at the piano, him playing the beautiful song. The memory seemed brighter, like everything was glowing:

"_I-I d-d-didn't know you could p-play." I stuttered. A smile was plastered on his face. _

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bella." He muttered with a slight frown. "That was a lullaby.......that someone inspired." He said_

"I remember your song." I confirmed what Edward said, and he met my eyes with his beautiful green ones. I stared into his eyes, and couldn't look away. His eyes were so deep, it was like you could see into his soul, and I liked what I saw. He smiled.

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked. I frowned.  
"No, just us sitting at the piano, and you playing the song. That's all." My forehead felt worse than before, and I was shaking again. "Here, take this." Edward said, handing me some liquid in a tiny cup. I smelled it, and made a face of disgust—it was _awful._

"Bella, it's medicine, it will make you feel better." He said. I quickly drank it and then gulped down the glass of water. "Edward.......are you my doctor?" a small smile crossed his face. "No, Bella." He said. The rest of the night, I spent shaking and then getting warm, and then shaking again. Eventually I fell asleep.

"Bella," my name echoed throughout the school, "Bella," they said in a sickly sweet, seductive voice. "I just want to play." And then a dark chuckled echoed throughout the halls as I ran as fast as I could, trying my dearest not to trip. But I did trip, and flew to the ground. A dark figure appeared above me. "Don't worry, this won't hurt........much." they said as they grabbed me by the arm and pulled me from the ground. A searing pain ran down my arm, and I felt the tickle of warm blood rapidly spill out on the ground. Then he looked at me, and I saw those same black eyes—of pleasure and lust.

"EDWARD!" I screamed over and over, "EDWARD!"

"Bella! It's ok! It's not real! I'm right here!" I woke to Edward shaking me a little, trying to wake me. Would these nightmares ever end? I eventually fell back asleep with the hope of no more nightmares.

When I woke again, it was to Emmett, gently shaking me. "Huh?" I asked, groggily.  
"Get up without waking Edward." Was all he said, and all it took for me to get out of bed. And then Emmett walked around to the other side of the bed, and picked up a fish tank, and poured it on Edward, fish included.

Edward jumped and fell off the bed. Edward chased after Emmett while I was trying to save the fishes. And that's how the morning went.

When we were driving down the long road from the house, something zoomed by us, extremely fast. Faster than Edward's driving, which was fast. I looked ahead and saw a big, shiny, black, motorcycle. I shivered at the thought that that was James. No one else lived out here. Only the Cullens. What did it mean that he was driving away from our house?

When we got to school, we noticed a huge change in people. They were all quietly talking, and their eyes were darting around, watching for people. Everyone walked in groups, no one walked alone. But the biggest change, was that everyone was glaring at Alice.

"YOU!" we turned around to see Lauren's best friend.....Megan, stomping up to Alice, "YOU DID IT!!"  
"What are you talking about?!" Alice asked.  
"YOU ARE THE MURDERER! YOU HAD A FIGHT WITH MRS. SCOTT BEFORE SHE WAS MURDERED, AND THEN YOU HAD A FIGHT WITH LAUREN BEFORE SHE WAS KILLED! IT WAS YOU!" she screamed at Alice, jabbing her finger at her. Who did this girl think she was?

"Now, wait a minute!" I yelled, standing in front of Alice to face Megan, "Alice was with ME when Mrs. Scott was murdered! And she was in class with Jasper when Lauren......died." I said.

"Wow, what a coincidence. YOU happened to be the one that found BOTH Mrs. Scott AND Lauren!" Megan yelled, shoving me. "So, Bella, where were YOU?!" she demanded. Edward stepped in front of me to face Megan.

"Bella was with me." He said.  
"And how do we know that it wasn't you, Edward?! After all it WAS your fault that Bella got attacked, you could have been the one that attacked her!" the most pained look crossed Edward's face and he stepped back. That was IT. I launched myself at Megan, tackling her to the ground and punched her in the stomach. I threw some punches at her face before Edward ran over and grabbed me by the arms.

"LET GO OF ME!! SHE DESERVES IT!!! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!! EDWARD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!!" I screamed at the crowd of people as I struggled out of Edward's arms and ran back over to her and punched her in the stomach again. Edward pulled me off of her, his strong arms restraining me around my stomach.

"ISABELLA SWAN, EDWARD CULLEN, ALICE CULLEN! MY OFFICE, _NOW!"_ Principal Greene yelled through the crowd of people. Edward held me to his side as we walked into the office with Alice. We walked in and sat down in three chairs in front of a large desk.

"Ms. Cullen, would you mind telling me what was going on?"  
"Megan came out and started blaming people for the murders, she has no clue what she's talking about!" Alice said.  
"Hmmmm. What about you, Mr. Cullen?" Edward was silent, but I could see the pained expression he held, thinking of what Megan had said. I grabbed his hand  
"Mr. Greene, she blamed Edward for things that weren't his fault! It was ridiculous! She said that he was the one that attacked me! She had no clue what she was talking about!" he looked at me as if in concentration.  
"And you decided to attack her?"  
"In all fairness, Megan shoved Bella first, sir." Edward interjected in his velvety voice.  
"We will deal with your punishment for fighting after this mess is all sorted out, Ms. Swan. It seems the entire school is in shock over what has been happening, so I'm letting you off with a warning—all of you. That includes what happened yesterday at lunch, Edward, Alice." He said, and then he dismissed us. We walked down the hallway to our class. I walked with Alice down the corridor to our class, turned onto our hallway, and felt fear wash over me again. I fell to the ground, leaning against the wall, shaking, not even crying. I screamed and Alice was paralyzed. She ran back the way we came, to the office, while I sat, shaking against the wall, screaming. Edward ran back over to us in a second, saw what it was, and started trying to calm me. I looked like I belonged in a mental institution.

Mrs. Scott was dead. Lauren was dead. And now Megan was dead. Blood covered the hallway floor and more people screamed and cried as they ran outside. Alice came back with the principal, and I could already hear the sirens, and police running in the school. Everything seemed to fade, though. Soon, I couldn't hear the sirens, people screaming, crying, I couldn't hear Edward telling me calming things. I couldn't fell Edward holding me, I couldn't see anything what was happening. I felt completely numb. The only thing I saw was one person; one demon.

James was leaning against a wall down the hall, smiling.

That was the last thing I saw before I started hyperventilating and passed out.

-

-

I woke up in the Cullen house, with Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper at my side. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 6 hours." Jasper said.  
"WHAT?!"  
"They dismissed us to go home, again." Rosalie said.  
"I want to do something. Anything to get my mind away from this mess." I said. Everyone looked at me funny, like I was crazy. Edward looked worried.  
"Bella, you need to rest. You had a serious.......break down."  
"What are you, my mother?" I snapped. I instantly regretted it as he flinched back at my words. "Sorry." I mumbled, and he squeezed my hand.

"Let's play truth or dare." Alice said. Everyone agreed and we started our game of truth or dare.

"Emmett! Truth or—"  
"DARE!" Emmett yelled, cutting Alice off. Alice grinned.  
"I dare you to go to Newton's preach your undying love for him—in a toga." Everyone erupted into laughter and Emmett looked—well, like he was going to puke. Emmett got up and walked upstairs. In a few minutes he was down with a white sheet wrapped around him like a toga, and we all erupted into more laughter.

We drove up to a house and Emmett got out and walked up to the door.

**Emmett's POV:**

I rang the doorbell and Newton answered it. When he looked at what I was wearing his eyes about popped out of his head. "Cullen? What do you want?"

"Oh, Mike, I can't take it anymore! I'm here to confess my undying love for you!" I yelled, dropping to one knee.

"Uhhhh, what about Rosalie?"  
"Oh, I left her. She is NOTHING compared to you, Mike!!" I said dramatically. "I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!!" I said. I heard a door slam and I looked behind me to see Jasper storming up to us. Oh, this is going to be good.

"What do you think you're doing, Emmett?!?!" he demanded.  
"I'm talking to Mike, bug off!" I snapped.  
"I'VE come to talk to Mike! Get back!" he yelled in my face, and shoved me aside. "OH NO YOU DID NOT!!" I yelled, snapping in a 'Z' formation.

"Last time I checked, I THINK I JUST DID!" he yelled back at me. "Nice outfit, Toga man." he smirked at me.

"Look who's talkin' cowboy! No one wears cowboy boots anymore!" I yelled, pointing at his shoes.

"They are stylish and comfortable!!" Jasper said.

"Says who? You're mom?"

"My mom is your mom!"

"She loves me more!" I yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!" I yelled. he laughed. Damn you, Jasper.

"Mike loves me more!" I yelled yelled.  
"NOT EVEN!" he yelled, and I lunged for him, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh.....my God.....Emmett and Jasper are fighting over me......SCORE!" we heard Mike whisper to himself. Jasper and I were so close to blowing our cover from laughing. We jumped up from the ground and faced Mike.  
"Mike, who do you love more?!" we demanded.  
"Wellllllll.........Edward." he said, and we looked at each other and erupted into laughter. We fell to the ground, clutching our sides. Mike was staring at us strange, and eventually we got up and ran back to the car. Everyone in the car was laughing hysterically........except Edward, who looked on the verge of throwing up, and his eyes were the size of saucers.

"Well, there you have it, Eddie-boy." I said, hitting him on the shoulder as he drove back to the house.

"I shared my Goldfish with that guy!" Edward yelled, and everyone was in hysterics.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Jasper, get out there." Alice said to me.  
"WHAT?!" I demanded.  
"Go out there and pretend to fight with Emmett over Mike."  
"NO WAY!" I said, and her face changed instantly. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout, and her eyes turned to does eyes that looked like they were about to cry. My will power shattered. "Fine." I grumbled as I got out of the car. "Whipped." I heard Edward say before I shut the door.

"What do you think you're doing, Emmett?!?!" I demanded.  
"I'm talking to Mike, bug off!" he snapped.  
"I'VE come to talk to Mike! Get back!" I yelled in his face, and shoved him aside. "OH NO YOU DID NOT!!" he yelled, snapping in a 'Z' formation.

"Last time I checked, I THINK I JUST DID!" he yelled back at me. "Nice outfit, Toga man." I smirked at him.

"Look who's talkin' cowboy! No one wears cowboy boots anymore!" he yelled, pointing at my shoes.

"They are stylish and comfortable!!" I said.

"Says who? You're mom?"

"My mom is your mom!"

"She loves me more!" he yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!" he yelled. Haha, sucker.

"Mike loves me more!" he yelled.  
"NOT EVEN!" I yelled, and he lunged for me, tackling me to the ground.

"Oh....my God.......Emmett and Jasper are fighting over me........SCORE!" we heard Mike whisper to himself. Emmett and I were so close to blowing our cover from laughing. We jumped up from the ground and faced Mike.  
"Mike, who do you love more?!" we demanded.  
"Wellllllll........Edward." he said, and we looked at each other and erupted into laughter. We fell to the ground, clutching our sides. Mike was staring at us strange, and eventually we got up and ran back to the car. Everyone in the car was laughing hysterically.........except Edward, who looked on the verge of throwing up, and his eyes were the size of saucers.

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't control myself from laughing. Edward looked at me, frowning, but I couldn't help it. I laughed, a lot.

When we got back to the house, Emmett turned on me. "Bella, truth or dare?" I really didn't know anything to say truth to, so I had to choose…… "Dare." I said. He smiled mischievously, and Alice whispered something in his ear.

"I dare you to dance around the room in the lingerie Alice bought you the other day, to LoveGame by Lady GaGa." He grinned at my horrified expression. Everyone erupted into laughter, except Edward. He looked—frozen.

"No way." I said, flat a simple.  
"The alternative is you have to do it in front of the school. Your choice." Alice said, grinning evilly. She got up and dragged me upstairs and forced me into the blue lacy lingerie and stilettos. The underwear only covered half my butt. She fixed my hair and makeup and gave me a coat to wear until we got downstairs.

"Alice, I can't dance!" I told her.  
"Ok, Bella, I'll show you some moves....." She said and then she started dancing a little too sexy poll-stripper for my liking. "Bella, I won't take you shopping for 2 months if you do something for me......"

"WHAT?! ANYTHING!" I yelled.  
"Dance in front of Edward." She said simply. My jaw dropped open. "No." I said. She smiled. "3 months. And if you don't except I will take you shopping every day for a month." I groaned at the evil little pixie looking girl. "Fine." I grumbled. "Make it good." She said, smiling.

We walked downstairs and Alice put in a CD, and LoveGame came on, and I took off the coat.

Edward's eyes about popped out of his head, and Emmett whistled, but was silenced as Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. I started dancing around the room, swaying my hips from side to side.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I swayed my hips from side to side, and I know I looked like a stripper. Damn you Emmett.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit

I pranced over and danced in front of Edward, doing everything Alice showed me. I swayed my hips and lowered myself to the floor, and then sat on his lap, straddling him. I sang the words to the song as I grinded into him.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.

I stroked my hand down Edward chest before I stood up and started dancing again.

_You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,_

I spun around, and froze cold as I looked out the window and saw him staring intently at me from the edge of the forest. James.

His smile widened and he waved at me as he caught my eye. I started shaking.

"Bella!?" everyone asked. "BELLA!" Edward yelled as he stood up. I couldn't speak. I just pointed, shaking, to where James was standing at the edge of the forest.....he wasn't even bothering to leave. A murderous look crossed Edward's face as he ran to the door, followed by a furious Jasper and Emmett.

This will not go well.

**A/N: So, I noticed this was longer than my other chapters. Yayayayaya! Sorry there hasn't been as much funny things, it's suppose to be suspenseful right now. Yea, and HOW BOUT THEM FISHES AND EMMETT! Lawlz! THANKS EVERYONE SO MUCH THAT HAS BEEN REVIEWING AND ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS!! Ok, so, my dear friends, I am dedicating this chapter to SnappleApple450, for her fandomness and her randomness—whoa, that rhymes! Anyways, her review was like—whoa! Random makes me happy.**

Hey!  
It's me again! Your stalking fan, Snapple. Naturally, who else?  
Answer(s) for your request(s):  
1. favorite part/line of this chapter  
answer: "Do you trust me?"  
It may just be me picking out similarities in your story again, but that  
reminded me so much of Aladdin. It is just me, isn't it? Oh well, lock me up  
and call me crazy!  
2. randomness  
answer: rainbows are so pretty. In 3rd grade we watched a documenary on  
rainbows. We learned that there was another name for rainbows. It's name was  
Roy G. Biv. How crazy is that? Ppl would ask me "Have you seen Roy G. Biv?"  
And I'd be like "No." Then they'd freak out wondering how I've never seen a  
rainbow! *idiots* I saw where some famous person named their baby Reignbow. It  
was a different spelling which was cool. What I find funny is that I can  
remember a documentary I watched in third grade, but yet I can't remember to  
feed my pet. *_*  
…Was that random enough? I LIKE SUGAR! …How about that?

btw, I have a song I find perfect for the last part of this chapter. It goes  
like this:  
ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? the wicked witch! ding dong  
the wicked witch is dead Is that a little mean? Sorry, let's all have a  
moment of silence for Lauren…ok moment over! ding dong the witch is  
dead…

lawlz. Snapple out! peace!

-SnappleApple450


	16. You're my!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!! *runs in Cullen house*  
Edward: uhhhh…..yes?  
Me: I WROTE YOU A LETTER! I WANT YOU TO READ IT!!  
Edward: that's ok I'm goo—  
Me: I SAID READ IT BITCH!!  
Edward: ok ok ok! *reads letter* um……HEY LOOK! JASPER!  
Me: WHERE?!?!?!...........................................fuck. I wish I owned Twilight so this would stop happening.**

Chapter 15: You're my....!

**P.S. THE SCHOOL IS BOTH OUTSIDE AND INSIDE. THE MAIN HALLWAYS ARE INSIDE, WITH STAIRS AND A SECOND STORY. THE HALLWAYS LEAD OUTSIDE TO THE QUAD, AND THERE ARE SOME NORMAL OUTDOOR HALLWAYS.**

Alice and Rosalie helped me into some jeans and a shirt, and then we quickly stumbled out of the house, right when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett reached James. Edward tried to lunge for James, but Emmett and Jasper held him back........probably because it could get bad, since we weren't in school or anything. Although I could tell Emmett and Jasper wanted to kick his ass too.

"What are you doing here?!?!" Edward hissed in the most menacing voice I've ever heard—that I remember. James laughed, and it was dark and full of smug satisfactory.

"Oh, I'm camping nearby, and I was just out for a walk, and then I caught sight of the show—wow." He said chuckling. Then he leaned around the boys to look at me, "So, Bella, how much did Eddie-boy pay for that dance? What are your rates for a night??" he chuckled. Edward struggled to break free from Emmett and Jasper. Emmett let go of Edward, but Jasper held him back. Emmett slowly walked forward to James, stopped in front of him, and let out a humorless chuckle, staring at the ground. In a blur, Emmett's fist flew up, and struck James in the jaw, sending him flying backwards and to the ground.

Rosalie and Alice clapped, while Edward and Jasper laughed as James rolled over onto his stomach and spit out blood. He slowly got up, wiping the blood from his mouth—which was a lot—and turned back to face us. I saw something flash in his eyes, something familiar, something that filled me with dread, but I was gone before I could tell. I was shaking as I stood behind Rosalie. "You will be very sorry. All of you Cullens will be. And, Edward—you will think you've gone to hell by the time I'm finished here. Until we meet again, Bella." He said before he turned and walked back into the forest.

"I swear to God I will rip that asshole to shreds." Rosalie muttered, breaking the silence. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" she burst out talking to herself, "WATCHING BELLA AND THEN SAYING THAT SHIT!" she stormed off into the house followed by the rest of us. While we were walking back into the house, I thought of the week's events. James had been there most of the time. He's been everywhere I've been. What if he WAS stalking me? After tonight's events, it confirmed that he was. A shiver rocked through my body. Should I tell them about what has been happening? What if I did, and they thought I was crazy?

"Guys, I have to tell you something." I said, and everyone turned to me. "I saw James watching me the day Alice and I went to the mall, when I was trying on the lingerie." I said, looking at the floor. I looked up to meet everyone's gaze. Rosalie looked like she was considering going after him and ripping him to shreds, Emmett and Jasper looked pissed again. Alice looked worried, and Edward—Edward looked like he was going to kill someone again. He startled me as he yelled out a groan, and hit the wall with his hand."I think he's following me." I finished my statement. Edward engulfed me in a hug, and Rosalie walked into the kitchen, and hit a button code and metal flaps started closing over the glass walls and windows, and Alice made sure the doors were all locked before we went to bed.

The next day, no one was killed. Police were stationed all over the school, in every hallway. James didn't talk to me, but every time I saw him anywhere he was staring at me. Edward never left my side, for even a moment, except during the classes I didn't have him in, but he walked me to and from all my classes. No one spoke much that Thursday. My nightmares continued with the same routine.

Friday continued much the same, except we were all talking about the dance. I was still staying at their house because of my amnesia, and Alice and Rosalie were going to start torture 101 first thing after school for the dance. My questions about Edward were still unsolved. I asked numerous times, to everyone, what Edward was to me. They all said the same thing—"Well, Bella, you're just going to have to figure that out for yourself." And every time I asked Edward if he was something, he would always laugh, and then say "No, Bella." So I was still completely clueless as to how this man affected my life.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice cried, jumping up and down next to the silver Volvo that Edward and I were approaching.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" I mocked her with a chuckle.  
"Time to get ready for the dance!" she squealed as Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie walked up.  
"You know what? You can go on without me. I think I'll just—"  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME DRESS YOU UP, FIX YOUR FACE, AND GO TO THE DANCE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" she screamed, and everyone in the parking lot turned to stare at the fuming little pixie in front of me.

I sighed as we got in the car and drove back to the house.

When we reached the house, Alice and Rosalie grabbed me by both arms before I had even gotten out of the car, and dragged me into Alice's bathroom.

"Now, Bella, we need you to cooperate." Rosalie said in a sweet voice, and then I heard a clicking noise, and I looked down, and she had handcuffed both of my wrists to the chair. "What the—" I started to say until Alice shoved a sock in my mouth. I muffled a scream of disgust, and wondered who's sock it was.....

"Don't worry, it's not Emmett's." Rosalie answered my unspoken question with a laugh. They applied lip gloss, liner, blush—as if I needed it—eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, not to mention they curled my eyelashes…..

"Ok, all done!" Alice said. I looked at my reflection and was shocked at what I saw. My hair was curled into all different large spirals, and looked—pretty! My eye shadow brought out my brown eyes, and the light blush made me look—I don't know, but I didn't think I needed it. Alice and Rosalie were so happy, they were sparkling. If it's even possible for a person to sparkle......

Rosalie and Alice's makeup was already done, too.

"Ok, Rosalie un-handcuff her so we can dress her." Alice said.

"Uhhh, I thought you had the key......" Rosalie said.

"No, I gave you the key!" Alice said, frowning.

"Oops." Rosalie mumbled, and a worried look crossed her face. Alice let out a small scream of irritation as she stomped out the door and downstairs, while Rosalie started looking around the room. I could hear Alice try to bottle her irritation from downstairs....

"It seems we have a problem." Alice said through clenched teeth.  
"What?!" Edward asked in a worried tone.  
"Rosalie handcuffed Bella to the chair, and she lost the key." Alice said. I heard Edward groan and Jasper chuckled.

"I HAVE AN EXTRA!!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, why do you have keys to Rosalie's handcuffs?"

"Well, it's funny you should ask that—"

"You know what? I don't want to know." She said as she ran back upstairs, and unlocked me from the chair. They dragged me into Alice's room, and they quickly put on their dresses, and then Alice went back into her closet and brought out a hanger with a clothes bag on it. She unzipped the bag, and pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It was a blue strapless dress that hugged my bust and stomach, and then flared down at the bottom with a bunch of ruffles, that went to my knees. Where the stomach ended and started to flare, a ribbon was tied around and into a bow at the side of my waist. It was beautiful—and I did not want to even THINK of how much it cost, or what designer Alice got it from. **(A/N: pic on profile of dress and shoes)**

They gave me some blue heels to match that had straps that kept them on my feet. We walked downstairs, and Edward gasped. He was wearing a black tux that illuminated his skin perfectly. He took my hand in his as they led us outside and we got in Edward's Aston Martin. Alice and Jasper took her yellow Porsche 911 turbo, and Rosalie and Emmett took her red BMW M3. The only way I knew what cars these were was because they made me repeat them over and over and over until I got it right.

The car ride over was mostly silent, Edward was just sitting there smiling, but I was sitting here worrying my guts out. I mean, I don't even know how to dance! And with how clumsy I am, I know by the end of this dance someone will be missing a limb, or I'll accidentally tear down all the decorations.....and completely embarrass myself, either way.

We pulled up to the school and parked the cars and walked to the entrance. We handed them our tickets, and they asked us to hand over our cell phones, because they weren't allowed, and we could pick them up after the dance. That was weird......

When we walked through the door I gasped. The gym was beautiful—it was decorated with glittering lights everywhere, and balloons hung from everything. There were orb lights flashing around and a DJ was playing music from the front, and everyone was dancing. I looked around at all the people—Angela was there, Jessica, that weirdo Mike, and a couple other people from my classes I recognized. And then my eyes landed on James, leaning against the wall across the gym with that smirk on his face, staring at me. I shivered and looked away. Rosalie and Emmett moved to the center and were dancing, followed by Alice and Jasper. Edward nudged me and I looked up at his beautiful face.

"I can't dance." I told him for the millionth time. He smiled at me.  
"But I _can_." he said as he led me to the dance floor, and started twirling me around to the music. I felt like I was flying. Every time he touched me an electric current would go through me, and my skin felt like it was on fire. After a couple dances the music got slower, and we just swayed to the music.

"Edward, what _are _you to me?" I asked in an exasperated tone, "You're not my friend, not like a brother, not my boyfriend, not my guardian, not my body guard, not my doctor, we don't hate each other.......what are you?!" I asked. He looked me in the eyes, and I stared back into the greens depths of his.

"You tell me." He whispered before he crushed his lips to mine, kissing me.

Two things happened at once. Fireworks inside of me exploded, and my skin felt like it was on fire as his tongue traced the bottom of my lip, and I opened my mouth and breathed in his scent. And then everything hit me like it was all flashing before my eyes—kindergarten, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, first grade, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh—watching 'When a Stranger Calls', the boys pranking us, playing truth or dare, the kiss between Edward and I, things changing between us, the nightmares, more pranks, the piano, the song, the movie, sleeping on the couch with Edward, Port Angeles, the bookstore, the car breaking down, Edward yelling at me, me running off, getting attacked—getting attacked! The memory flashed through my mind as I broke away from Edward. But one thing I remember—falling in love with Edward Cullen. I had since the first time I met him.

"You're my love." I whispered. A look of delight, happiness, realization, and more happiness crossed his face.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I have since the first moment I met you." He said, and my heart soared. I smiled as I thought of this. "You remember." He stated. I nodded my head. "I'll be right back, I need to have a word with Jasper and Emmett." He said, kissing my forehead, and he took off through the crowd of people. Alice and Rosalie were at my side in a second. I cried tears of delight as I hugged them both.

"Bella! Your got your memory back!" Alice squealed. Rosalie was crying, and Alice was bouncing up and down. "And now you know you two love each other!!" she squealed again. I nodded, unable to speak. That's when something came back to me again—the attack. The black eyes, the knife, everything flashed before my eyes. His face flashed before my eyes—James. I started shaking uncontrollably as I thought of him. He has been stalking me.

"Bella, are you cold?" Rose asked. Unable to speak right away, I just nodded.  
"Err, I'm going to go," I cleared my throat, "get my coat in the car...." I said, and they nodded as I opened the door of the gym and ran outside, slamming it behind me.

I walked down the hall in the cold night. There was an eerie feeling about this particular night, the cold breeze seemed colder than usual, and a horrid smell of blood tainted the air. I was trembling as I walked through the quad.

"Bella," a voice whispered from somewhere close. I stopped, and tensed up. "Bella," the voice said again. I spun around to face the empty, dark, quart yard of a school. "Bella," they said with a dark chuckle.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed at the dark hallways leading into the quad.  
"Now why would I do that? You're SUCH a beautiful girl......" the voice cooed with seduction.  
"Leave me ALONE!" I screamed as I ran for the nearest hallway I could find leading to the gym. I felt something grasp my wrist, and pull me into the dark shadows. "I just wanted to ask to dance....." cooed the voice.

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing my arms around.

"I don't take no for an answer." said the voice. I was pushed against a wall and I hand strangled my throat as he started ripping my dress. I let out a small scream, and his head shot up to look at me.

That's when I saw the black eyes.

His eyes were filled with a need, and also lust, and I could tell he wanted to see my blood spilt. He wanted to fulfill his need, and then torture me to death. He wanted to see my blood spilt all over the sidewalk.

"Don't bother screaming. No one is going to come, Bella. They are all locked inside the gym as we speak." He said with a chuckle. Horror flared through my body, and I felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach. "I remember." I said, and he laughed. "Good. Then you know what I am capable of." He said. I pulled my knee up, and slammed it into his groin. He groaned and fell to the ground. I quickly slipped my heels off, and took off running into the enclosed hallways of the school. I ran down the hallways, and then I heard his voice on the P.A. system speaker of the school, calling my name. "Bella," he called, chuckling. I ran as fast as I could, looking for someone, anyone. But I knew no one would come help me. Because there was no one around to help.

**Edward's POV:**

I felt like I had just won the lottery. Only better. I pushed through the crowd of people to find Jasper and Emmett standing at the punch bowl, arguing on whether it was Kool-Aid or not.

"I swear! I know what I'm talking about—it's real punch!" Jasper said.  
"No way, man. They jipped us!" Emmett said.

"Sorry to interrupt your life-or-death conversation, girls, but Bella got her memory back." I said, and they instantly stopped talking about punch.  
"THAT'S AWESOME!" Emmett boomed.  
"How?" Jasper asked, smiling.  
"I kissed her." I said with a smug expression. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look, before Emmett patted me on the back—well, what was SUPPOSED to be a simple pat on the back, threw me forward a few steps. "Good for you!" he boomed.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked  
"She said she remembers everything, and that she loved me." I said with another smug expression.  
"So, are you two, like, together?" Emmett asked.  
"Well, I haven't officially asked, but I'm going to right now. It's pretty much assumed."

"Let's go see her." They agreed, and we walked back to where I left Bella. Rosalie and Alice were standing there, but where was Bella?

"Where's Bella?" I asked them, looking around.  
"She was shivering, so she went back to the car to get her jacket." Alice said.  
"What? She left alone?!" I asked, worry covering my features.  
"Yea. What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.  
"There is still a killer on the loose, and she is out there alone!!" I said. Realization crossed their faces, and we all hurried to the exit. I pushed against the bar on the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I pushed harder.

"What the hell! It's locked!!" I yelled. We ran to the only other exit, and I shoved against the door. "Locked! We have to get out there!" I yelled. Everyone started trying to open the doors to help us out, but nothing would budge. There weren't any windows in the gym, or any places to get out. We were trapped.

Fear started to completely take over when I heard his voice on the P.A. system. "Bella," he said her name. Fear froze through my body, and It felt like thousands of frozen icicles were jabbing at my body. "Bella," he said again, chuckling. "I just want to play, Bella. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I threw myself against the door, kicking and punching it, trying to get it to open. He laughed again. "Edward, can you hear me? Oh, I'm sure you and everyone else can, since you are all locked in the gym, and Bella is running for her dear life out here. I told you, you'd be sorry." He said. The entire gym was silent, except for my family, who was all shoving at the door, trying to get it to open.

"By the way, Bella, now that you finally remember everything, why don't you share with the class?" he chuckled. What was he talking about? "Bella remembers the night of the attack. She remembers the night I attacked her outside of Port Angeles." He chuckled. Anger coursed through me, and I started seeing red. Hatred radiated off of me at this boy who had done this to Bella. Who was going to do more, if I didn't get out of here."I'm also the one who killed that teacher and those two girls—what were their names? Lauren and Megan?" he asked, laughing. "Too bad none of you have cell phones."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said. "Are you in here?.......no." he said. "Don't worry, Edward. First I'm going to make love to her, and then I'll torture her. And you'll be able to hear all of her screams with this P.A. system." He laughed. A cry escaped my lips and tears slid down my face as I banged on the door.

"You'll be able to hear all of your girlfriend's screams, pleas, and moans as you're trapped in the gym, and there is nothing you can do."

**A/N: I TOLD YOU!!! I TOLD YOU HE WAS CRAZY!! BUT NO, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO MEH!!! YOU KEPT READING! AND YOU GUYS ARE ALL "OHHH JAMES IS SO HOT!" HE'S PSYCHO!!!! By the way…..why does psycho start with "P"? That's weird…..**

**Yea, so this is the kick ass climax I thought of OUT OF THE BLUE! So, do you like it? See she got her memory back! What, you think I was just gonna leave her like that? Pshhhh…..please, just PLEASE.**

**Review: 1. Favorite line/part in chapter 2. Do you like this climax?(even if it's sick LOL)**

**P.S. the P.A. system is PORTABLE! It's like one of those little microphone thingies that don't need a wire, but it transmits it to the speakers inside and outside. And stuff.**


	17. Sad excuse for a Plant

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Sobs on couch in councilor's office*  
Alice: Now, tell me all about it.  
Me: Well, it's Twin! She's gone over to the dark side!!  
Alice: And what would that be?  
Me: SHE'S GONE OVER TO TEAM EMMETT!! I mean, he's hot and all, but we've always been like this *crosses fingers* hence the names Twins! We've always been the head of Team Edward and Team Jasper! And then she just—switches! And leaves me! *Grabs Alice by the top of her arms and shakes her* HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?!?!  
Twin: *walks in whistling and eating a cookie* rewax win! (Relax Twin!) *Swallows cookie* I only went over there to check out the snack bar. Which sucks, by the way…….  
Me: OH TWIN!! *hugs Twin* I knew you wouldn't abandon us!! *points to a crying Jasper and Edward on the couch*  
Twin: OF COURSE I wouldn't leave you guys! What are you, crazy?! *Edward and Jasper brighten up*  
Edward: Now what was that about their snack bar sucks….?  
Twin: yea, all they have are some cookies and some thick dark red liquid stuff in a bowl……..  
Me, Edward, and Jasper: O.o**

Chapter 16: Sad excuse for a Plant

**Bella's POV:**

I ran down the hallway and up the stairs to the second story of the main hallway. His voice echoed through the school from the intercom, and I could tell where he was. I ran into a classroom and hid under the teacher's desk. I tried to quiet my breathing. I heard him on the intercom again:

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said. "Are you in here?.......no." he said. "Don't worry, Edward. First I'm going to make love to her, and then I'll torture her. And you'll be able to hear all of her screams with this A.P. system." He laughed. I sob escaped my lips as I thought of Edward. I didn't want him to hear this, or see it. It was one thing to torture me, but to do it over the intercom of the school, where everyone can hear, including Edward, was another.

"You'll be able to hear all of your girlfriend's screams, pleas, and moans as you're trapped in the gym, and there is nothing you can do."

I let out a cry again. At least I told Edward I loved him, and I knew he loved me to. Maybe if I surrender now he won't use the intercom.

"Bellaaaaaaaa," he drawled out my name on the intercom. I heard steps coming up the stairs, and I held my breath. I heard his creaking footsteps walk past the classroom I was in. After a couple minutes of silence, both the intercom and outside, I stepped out from under the desk and turned around.

I screamed as I saw James crouching on top of the desk I had been under. "Hello." He said, grinning. I noticed the P.A. speaker in his hand, with a red light meaning on, as I ran towards the door. Something flew into me, and I flew into the bookcase. I fell to the ground and books fell out of the bookcase, hitting me. I touched my pained forehead, and there was now a large gash stretching across, pouring blood. It definitely needed stitches.

"Aww, Bella, you should be more careful. You wouldn't want to get hurt....." James said as he walked over to where I was laying on the ground. "We wouldn't want her to get hurt, now, would we, Edward?" he chuckled.

"Shut it OFF!" I screamed at him. He laughed, "I don't think so, Bella." He said before he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me off the ground, screaming. "Of course, everything I've done was for you, Bella. You know, I WAS going to just kill you when I came to this school. But I found you quit intriguing. The more I followed you, the more I _wanted_ you." He said, and then chuckled.

"You're _sick_." I said, and then spat in his face. I kicked him in the groin again, and he let go of me. I ran out of the classroom and down the stairs. I could hear him right behind me. I was just running through the doors of the hall into the quad when he grabbed my hair and yanked me backwards.

"Maybe we should start with some torturing first, to teach you who's boss.......and to give Eddie something to cry over." He said as he took out a black rectangle. A huge, sharp blade flipped out of it. He took the knife, and gently and slowly put it to my wrist. He held it there for a moment, and then in a fluid movement pulled the knife down, slicing a deep cut from my wrist to my elbow. I screamed as the hot blood poured out of the wound, and spilled onto the pavement.

He tore at the hem of my dress as he held onto my bleeding arm. I took my other arm, that still had my heels in it, and pulled back my arm. I shot my arm forward, hitting him in the face with the sharp heel. He yelled and let go of me, and I staggered into a run again. I ran into another hallway and saw the janitor's closet. I ran inside and closed the door. I heard the intercom again as he spoke.

"You're going to pay for that, Bella. I could just hurt one of your little friends, and you'll be sorry. Jasper, that blonde one, or Emmett, the strong one. They really are no match for me. Or even the feisty blonde, Rosalie. She would be nice......or, how about Alice, the small, innocent one. Your best friend, the one that was there when I was taken by the police. The one that would be too easy to kill.

Or the one that would affect your life the most, Edward. Your "love". I could just kill him. So, I suggest you come out, Bella. Or Edward or Alice are subject to death." He said slowly. I panicked. How could he hurt them? No! NO! He couldn't touch them! I started hyperventilating at the thought of him anywhere near my family. I needed to do this. It was either them, or me. And no matter what, I couldn't let it be them.

I got up from where I was seated in the Janitor's closet, and shakily turned the door knob. I creaked the door open, and saw it was clear. I took a deep, shaking breath before I stepped outside of the closet, and slowly walked out to the quad.

"Bella, there you are," James said into the intercom. "You do care for your family. They should be happy that you are sacrificing yourself for them." He said as he walked over to me, backing me against a wall, and placed the blade against my throat as he continued to rip my dress apart.

**Edward's POV:**

"Bellaaaaaaaa," he drawled out her name on the intercom. Everyone in the gym was crying silently, except my family. We were sobbing, screaming, yelling, and shouting things at no one in particular. We continued to slam against the door. There were a couple minutes of silence from the intercom.

I heard Bella scream. "Hello." James said. I heard running footsteps, and then a loud crashing noise, and Bella screaming. I hit against the door harder, I punched it, kicked it, and threw things at it. The couple of the teachers in the gym were running around frantically.

"Aww, Bella, you should be more careful. You wouldn't want to get hurt......" James said over the intercom."We wouldn't want her to get hurt, now, would we, Edward?" he chuckled.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" I yelled louder. Alice was screaming and crying. My brothers looked furious, and pained. Rosalie looked hysterical.

"Shut it OFF!" I heard Bella scream at him. He laughed, "I don't think so, Bella." He said, and then I heard her screaming again. "Of course, everything I've done was for you, Bella. You know, I WAS going to just kill you when I came to this school. But I found you quit intriguing. The more I followed you, the more I _wanted_ you." He said, and then chuckled.

"I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF!!" I yelled louder, and turned over the table that was by the door. I was sobbing and yelling. Everyone in the gym was worried, and crying.

"You're _sick_." I heard her say, and then I heard her spit in his face. I heard him groan, and then more running. I heard his footsteps, and steps down the stairs. And then I heard Bella cry out in pain, and I hit the door again. I could tell I had broken my hand, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Bella.

"Maybe we should start with some torturing first, to teach you who's in charge.......and to give Eddie something to cry over." He said and I heard a blade sliding out of its case. I started seeing red again and froze, and then I heard Bella's piercing scream, much like that one night, and I rammed into the door harder. Emmett yelled and rammed into the door again. Jasper was taking his anger out on the furniture in the gym, and Alice and Rosalie looked like they belonged in a mental institute from how much they were crying and screaming.

I heard the tearing of Bella's dress, and then I heard a thump noise and his agonized yell, and her footsteps running away, fading. I looked around the gym, looking for a way out. I looked around and saw a vent in the wall. I grabbed Emmett and Jasper, and pulled them over to the vent. "I need to get up there!" I said, pointing to the vent. They climbed on top of each other and lifted me up. I took out a pen I had in my pocket and unscrewed the bolts. I threw the cover onto the ground and lifted myself into the vent. I crawled through the vent looking for a place to get out. I heard the intercom again as he spoke.

"You're going to pay for that, Bella. I could just hurt one of your little friends, and you'll be sorry. Jasper, that blonde one, or Emmett, the strong one. They really are no match for me. Or even the feisty blonde, Rosalie. She would be nice.......or, how about Alice, the small, innocent one. Your best friend, the one that was there when I was taken by the police. The one that would be too easy to kill. Or the one that would affect your life the most, Edward. Your "love". I could just kill him. So, I suggest you come out, Bella. Or Edward or Alice are subject to death." He said slowly. Dread filled me at the thought of Bella believing him and going to him. She knew he couldn't touch us. But, being the most selfless person she was, that sounded like exactly what she would do. I found an exit to the vent and kicked it out. I looked down and saw that it was outside. I jumped down as I heard him on the intercom.

"Bella, there you are," James said into the intercom. "You do care for your family. They should be happy that you are sacrificing yourself for them." He said.

_NO BELLA, NO!!!_ I screamed in my head. How could she do that?! No no no no no no no no no no NO **NO **_NO_!!!! _**NO!**_

I heard the ripping of her dress as I ran down the hallway. When I ran into the quad, what I saw made me want to kill him. Slowly.

**Bella's POV:**

He ripped my dress off so that I was in my lingerie. He kept the knife to my neck as he ran his hands over my trembling body, and hatred radiated off of every part of me. He was sick. A disgusting excuse for anything breathing. He's even a disgusting excuse for a plant. He ran his hands over my body again, and then stopped. Something flew into him at the side, sending him staggering backwards. The intercom was still on, so you could hear everything. I fell to the ground as Edward punched him again. James got up, his back to me, and glared at Edward.

"You'll die, just wait your turn." He said as he turned around and grabbed me, pulling me by my hair to my feet again, and I let out a cry of pain. He took the blade to my throat, and I caught site of Edward's look of horror, anger, and pain.

My last thought was that I was going to die.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wow, that was a MOUTHFUL! Anywaaaaays THANKS EVERYONE FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS. and stuff. lawlz it helps me know what you guys like....and the randomness makes me happy lawlz**

**Review: part/line me with your randomness.**


	18. My Stories

Author's Note ABOUT MY STORIES!!!

Hi everyone,

I'm happy everyone likes my stories. But right now I am so sad I don't know if I can continue writing.

I am on Fanfiction EVERYDAY reading people's stories, and updating my own. I have noticed TWICE now, that people have copied my writing. Once someone didn't realize it and kindly took it down, but what I have just found is completely unn-acceptable.

Someone copied my RANDOM GUY that I use in ALL of my stories. They even used it WORD FOR WORD. I have never been so pissed, and I am so pissed right now that if I try to talk an un-lady like and very long amount of cuss words come out of my mouth. I love writing but I don't know if I will continue if people are going to be copying my work.

I'm not saying I'm quitting, but right now I can't update until I calm down. It would help if people would take notice as to when someone uses my work and tells me.

Thank you very much.

Jennifer (JasperSAYSrelax128)


	19. Because I love you

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *Pulls out cell phone and does voice command***

**Cell phone: Say a command.**

**Me: Call 'Mom home'.**

**Cell phone: Repeat the command.**

**Me: Call 'Mom home'.**

**Cell phone: Did you say 'Call Rachelle home'?**

**Me: NO!**

**Cell phone: Say a command.**

**Me: CALL MOM HOME!!!!**

**Cell phone: I'm sorry, there is no match.**

**Me: DAMN BITCH YES THERE IS A MATCH!!!**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight, or the cell phone companies. If I did, cell phones would be smarter.**

Chapter 17: Because I love you

Bella's POV:

James stood behind me and held the knife dangerously tight against my throat. I could feel the sharp blade almost to the piercing point of my skin. He let out a laugh as he pressed harder against my throat. I let out a whimper as a line of blood dripped down my neck. But none of this frightened me so much. Not James, not the blood, not death. What frightened me was Edward's expression.

He looked truly horrified. There was such an immense pain showing on his face, you would think that it was him here instead of me. There was also a dead look about him under the pain. A tear escaped down my cheek and I managed to gather my voice.

"Leave him alone. Just take me and leave him alone." I said through clenched teeth. I looked back at Edward and he looked furious. James laughed.

"Bella, how could you say that?!" Edward said through clenched teeth, trying to control his voice which was broken. I answered the last words I thought I would ever speak.

"Because I love you."

The pain on his face was worse than before, and James pressed the knife harder to my throat, and I let out a loud whimper as more blood dripped down, faster than before.

Then I heard a loud clicking noise, and the blade loosened from my throat. "Let go of her." I glanced my eyes over to see Emmett holding a gun to James head. Jasper was standing right behind James.

"Emmett, where did you get a gun?!"

"My Locker."

"You keep a gun in your locker?!"

"Yea."

"May I ask WHY?!"

"I was going to put it in Mike's locker and tell the teacher he had a gun."

My jaw dropped. James laughed.

"Put the gun down now, or she dies." James said slowly. The knife got tighter against my neck again, and I felt a searing pain and the warm blood trickle down my neck.

"I don't think you're in any situation to be making threats." I turned my attention to Edward who was now in front of James. He grabbed his arm, at the same time Jasper pulled me out of the way. Edward pulled his arm behind his back, and threw him into the wall, holding both his arms and holding him against the wall.

I had fallen to the ground, and Jasper crouched down next to me. "Are you ok?" He said, pulling my face into his hands. "We called the police." He said, tearing off the sleeve of his shirt and held it against my bleeding neck. He took off another piece and held it to my bleeding arm. Then I saw Rosalie and Alice running over here at a rapid rate.

"BELLA!!" They screamed. The rest of the school was running over behind them. I was still on the ground and they ran over and caught me in a bone-crushing hug. They were sobbing. "Are you ok?!" they saw the blood and cried more. "I'm fine." I told them. Rosalie's face turned into a furious expression, and she got up from the ground and walked over to the struggling James, where Edward was still holding him against the wall. She pulled her fist back, and punched him in the face. "THAT'S for messing with my sister!" she screamed in his face. She punched him again. "And THAT'S for threatening my family."

"Bitch." He said, spitting out blood. Rosalie laughed a humorless laugh, "You just tried to rape and then kill Bella, I don't think you have any right to call me a bitch."

"This isn't finished. Bella will be mine." He said, and Edward pulled him back and threw him against the wall again, hitting his head. "You do come back, and I'll kill you myself." Edward said in a low, menacing voice.

Everyone was swarming around us now, and the police ran up, and took James from Edward. They handcuffed him and started dragging him over to the police car. "I'll see you soon, Bella." He called out. I was in Edward' arms in a second, and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

The paramedics took me from there, and Carlisle stitched up my arm and neck.

Unfortunately, Charlie questioned me about what happened, and he was pained and furious after I told him about the events. I had a feeling James was going to be in Jail for a long time.

"Who's gun is this?!" Charlie said, picking up the gun from the ground. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I all looked at each other.

"MIKE'S!" we all yelled.

**A/N: ok, so there is ONE MORE CHAPTER!! The Epilogue. Or whatever they call that thing…..why do they even have a name for it? Just give it a name like all the other chapters! Yeesh.**

**Review: 1. favorite part/line of this chapter 2. would you like a sequel? 3. did you like my disclaimer? because it really did happen. LMFAO**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice squealed, running into the cafeteria where Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I sat.

"Hold on. Wait for it........" I said, and confusion swept over her face.

*Mental Institute*

Random Guy: I mean, I CAN NEVER FINISH A SEN—

Echo:  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random Guy: AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!!

Edward ran through the door of the cafeteria covered in.......feathers. Honey and feathers, to be exact. Emmett was the first to break the silence in the cafeteria, as he burst into full-out, roaring laughter. Followed by me, and then Jasper, Alice, and then Rosalie. The entire cafeteria was finally laughing.

"Hey, Bella......how about a hug??" Edward said as he slowly walked towards me. I got up from my chair, and backed away from him, with my hands raised in front of me.

"No, that's okay. You see, I'm going by this new 'NO TOUCHING' rule—" I said and then I turned around and ran out of the cafeteria with Edward chasing me. After about 40 seconds he caught up to me and swooped me up bridal style in his arms, spinning around.

"EWWW!" I moaned as he covered me in honey and feathers. He kissed me on the lips and then set me down.

"Come on, Bella, let's go get you cleaned up." Alice said as she dragged me by grabbing as little of my shirt as possible between her fingers. We went into the bathroom and I leaned down in the sink and washed off my face. The cool water felt so good on my face, and I scrubbed off the honey. I turned off the water fosset and raised my soaked face to look in the mirror.

Looking back at me in the mirror was James, standing behind me. I flinched and my bag fell to the floor, but then he was gone.

**A/N: so, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! I will post on here when I start it and what the name will be. Hope you guys loved this story! I know I loved writing it…..**


	21. Sequel

SEQUEL IS UP!!

I wish some of you who asked me "IS THERE GOING TO BE A SEQUAL?" would read my author's notes…..it makes me emo that you don't……. *tear*

The sequel is called "The Good Left Undone"


	22. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
